Fragmented Romance
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Slight AU, Femslash. When their lips met a blazing fury engulfed them. Their nervous systems awoke instantly, bodies felling bolted like they were smacked and fused by lightning. Their fingers were divinely entwined, energy, shock, fear, and enjoyment overwhelming their minds. IT wasn't intentional, but both girls secretly knew it felt amazing. The dreaded 18th chapter is uploaded.
1. The Initial Incident

This is my first *Actually, second* Shot at a mutli-chapter M rated fic that has a real plot and isn't loaded down with smut. Okay…some smut. So sue me. But don't report me for crying out loud! Yes, I'm talking to you flamer army!

Anyways, my second favorite F/F pairing, Heather Lindsey *Beaten only by the Teen Titan's RaeStar, but I can't stand drawing Raven and her persona. To dark and emotionless*. Takes place on the island, somewhat a re-imagination of the incidents of the Island. So with no further adue, HERE WE GO!

-The Big Sleep-Episode 3-

Owen was the first one to go out of the challenge for the Screaming Gophers. That instantly melted away the preptual advantage that team had over the Bass, as they were short a person. Undoubtedly, now it was even number-wise.

But yet after that occurrence, there was another long pause. It took 12 hours for Owen to fall asleep, and after another 6 Bridgette, Izzy, and Noah finally dropped out. Okay, scratch that, the twins, Katie and Sadie, went out at the 18 hour mark. Trent and Gwen remarked on how odd it was that they slept simultaneously, but Heather was intently staring at the opposing team's rival player, Eva.

Eva was listening to her mp3 player, the music pounding into her ears. Her head had been moving to the beat earlier, but now she was just staring, her gaze fixated at some point in the rock outcropping behind them. Neither female blinked, both knowing that it was virtually inviting sleep into the door to let your eyes shut for an instant. But no one can resist a natural life sustaining force for that long, or so they hoped. Eva's eyelids began to droop, and apparently, her Mp3 had stopped the music, as it must not of been on loop or endless shuffle. Heather looked with a raised eyebrow as Eva unplugged the machine, and sat it down on the log stump next to her.

That was when the raven haired female noticed beside herself some slight movement, a shifting of another person coming closer. Lindsey walked up, and sat down on the log to Heather's left. "How do you feel?" The blonde asked.

"A bit tired, but fine. You can't tell me you don't feel the same." Heather remarked backed, turning her neck and head to face her alliance member, the first ever alliance that was formed in the series. Sure enough, underneath Lindsey's eyelids were familiar blackish-purple blotches. She was fighting against sleep, and faster then Heather, she was loosing. "I see. Don't come down with hypnosis." the Asiatic female shrewdly remarked.

Lindsey raised her right eyebrow, and turned to face her new 'friend'. "A what?"

"You fixate at an object to long, and you'll fall asleep. Like her there." She pointed toward Eva, who's head was beginning to drop down. The blonde looked on with an interested look on her own face.

The two continued staring for another few seconds, before Heather stood up, and stretched. Her eyes and mind weren't asleep yet, but her arms sure felt it. As she wrapped her right arm around her torso, she accidentally slapped Lindsey on the forehead, who responded with a nearly inaudible 'ow' to it.

Lindsey began staring at Justin who was off in the distance, just standing with his eyes starring. "Then why hasn't he fallen asleep yet?" She asked. Rather then getting a verbal response, Heather shrugged her shoulders, her long hair transmitting part of the motion downward.

Eva stood up in the distance, and walked off, her head still hanging downward. Heather smirked maliciously, and after stretching her legs out behind her, holding at the ankles, she sprinted forward rapidly, and took the music player, and stuck it in her pocket. No one had seen, and henceforth, no one was the wiser. She smirked, and walked back to her initial spot. Lindsey stood up also, and mimicked Heather's earlier stretches.

Hours passed, and the two of them were still awake, currently staring at Justin from a distance, while up closer Gwen and Trent and drawn in front of him, just starring.

"How is it that he's not fallen asleep yet?"

"Yo Justin, what's your trick?" Trent asked, snapping his face in front of Justin ever-constant stare. Heather looked on in earnest, and noticed instantly as his eyes fluttered open, revealing another set underneath it! Heather shot upwards, pointing an accusing finger at him. Chris McLean walked by then, holding a cup of strong Indonesian coffee in his right hand, walking up to the seen.

Justin blinked, yawned a bit, and looked around. "Chris! He painted his eyelids!" Gwen remarked. Before any further remarks could be made by anyone, his eyes blinked, showing that sure enough the Goth had called it right.

"Whoa! Clever Justin, but still, you fell asleep. Disqualifying yourself." Justin nodded in disappointment, and walked off, another point counting against his team.

Heather ripped off another set of stretches. The turkey and maple syrup from earlier had long ago finished digesting, and she had gone through the hardest point of the storm, as their tiring effects had left her body. That seemed to be the case for most everyone else. Lindsey stood up similarly, stretching also, only for as her right leg bent out ot the side, she lost her balance as her tingling left leg gave out, and she fell. As she did, she reached out to grab whoever, or whatever she could grab to keep from landing on the ground.

Heather felt a hand grab onto her left shoulder and yank her earthward, and she landed on Lindsey just as the blonde landed on her back. The impact for the initial faller jarred her head upwards, into Heather's own, and their lips met.

That was a blazing fury that occurred then. Their nervous systems awoke at that instant, their bodies felling bolted like they were smacked and fused by lightning. Heather tried to push herself off, but while her right hand pushed into the sand beside her, her left fell into Lindsey's right, their fingers entwining unintentionally. Lindsey then rocked her head backwards, her eyes open and sparkling with energy, shock, some fear and possibly a hint of…enjoyment?

"Heather, could you please get off of me?" But apparently, she had some logic amongst her. Heather rolled over, separating their hands and bodies, and landed on her own back to the side of Lindsey, sitting upwards, and drawing her knees up to her body. Lindsey sat up also, shaking her head lightly. "That was weird."

"Speak for yourself." Heather barked back.

"I'm really sorry that happened!" The blonde said back. "It was totally un-intentional!"

"I know that." She remarked back, rolling her eyes and turning her head away from the blonde, hiding what appeared to be just a slight, yet heated blush. The brunette put a hand up to her cheeks, feeling the heat rising from them. 'It's from embarrassment' she told herself mentally. Lindsey turned away, putting her back against the other female, the two leaning on each other for physical support, Heather starring into the water intently, Lindsey looking into her lap with regret on her face.

They actually were in the same position for several more hours before against, Heather began her series of stretches, refusing to allow sleep to overtake her like a demon would hold onto a body that it had claimed. Lindsey was to afraid of tripping her friend again, and simply sat down on the log she was on earlier, Heather taking the seat next to her. That proved to be a problem for her. About an hour later, the lack of a recurred blood flow through her body making her feel just the slightest bit heavier, and she turned her head toward Heather. "I think I'm tired."

"Don't go out on me now!" Heather ordered back, clinching a fist, but as she did, Lindsey fell backwards off the log, out like a light. Heather stood up again, twirling her body at the waist and stretching her limbs again, following that up with a crack of her knuckles and her neck. Let her alliance members fall asleep. She was quite fine, and she wouldn't lose!

* * *

><p>Yes short, but the initial incident is set up! They kissed! I hope that seemed realistic enough, as I didn't want to just end up repeating the Noah and Cody sucking incident. *Yes, that was a suckle, not a kiss.* Review!<p> 


	2. Dreams of an Absolution

Next chapter. This is where I'll start trying again with First person perspective. I suck at it, but I figure I might as well try in it. Lemon in this chapter, but that is kind abstract from the rest of this fic. In said lemon, I will be flipping back and forth from Lindsey's POV to a second/third person POV Also, for a dose of realism, and a lack of photographic memory, I've changed around the length of the challenge and the order of who fell asleep a bit.

-The Big Sleep-Episode 3-Heather's POV-

"Contestants, It's been 50 hours! I repeat, 50 hours!"

It had been 50 hours since this competition had started! My body was still craving the sleep, but there wasn't anyway that I was giving up now! I rolled off my right side and sat straight upwards, looking over my left shoulder at Lindsey's sleeping form. Now when did she end up beside me, her head and right arm in my hair? Just slightly uncomfortable with that, I stood up, running my hand through my hair quickly to make sure the texture hadn't been damaged while her head was on it. Nothing wrong. I cracked my knuckles and head again, reliving them of the uncomfortable position I would have fallen asleep in. A quick glance into the distance showed that crazy Goth girl and her boyfriend were still going, snickering about something. Me perhaps? I turned around, trying to find anything wrong with my figure. No! My Perfect figure! Yes! That's more like it!

The late morning sunlight irradiated downward, showing about 14 people asleep, or so I counted. I walked forward, stepping over DJ's snoring form. A glance over to Eva showed that she was either a good pretender like Justin, or she was still in it! That would compound the problem a good deal. If she realized her earphones were missing sooner then I planned, my whole plan would be blown! I tapped my right pocket lightly. It was still there, just slightly shifted.

"Hi gorgeous" The familiar smug voice sounded behind me. Boy, did he smell! "Die in a pit." I snapped back as gruffly as I could, showing I wasn't interested. Who could be into a punk like him?

Chris McLean walked up then, another cup of coffee in his hand. "You all still going at it? Wow." He remarked, sipping another drink of coffee. I rolled my eyes, Obviously he couldn't tell?

After traipsing around a bit more, I sit back down on the log that had hosted me earlier, thinking about the alliance I had formed and who should be going if we went into elimination mode now. I threw a glance at the lovebirds that were talking to each other in the distance, and shook my head. They were to friendly with everyone else to be taken down now, so I shifted my gaze toward the sky. Owen came to mind, as he was the first to fall asleep and would prove to be little more then an hindrance this entire time.

I thought a little bit harder on an alliance. There were 10 other people on my team alone, but only three of us. Deciding against trying to weather it the hard way, I thought intently about other people I might get to vote with me. The oversized ghetto glamour was undoubtedly not a good option, and neither was Gothie, or subsequently, her boyfriend.

That was when reality came snapping back to me. Whirling my head rapidly at the scene that just unfolded, Noah and Cody were starring at each other, screaming like they saw zombies. I rolled my eyes, but it was quite un-impressive as the two ran off in opposite directions. I figured out quickly as Cody ran in front of me what happened, screaming "AGGHHHH! I've been KISSED BY A BOY!"

The word kiss triggered a memory in me. Just last night, when I ended up tangled up with Lindsey…My gaze shifting back down toward the portion of the ground where the blonde was sleeping peacefully. Those lips had been so kissable, her skin so soft, granted, defiantly not as soft as mine. I rubbed my left hand up my right arm to feel my own skin which was heavily doctored with moisturizers and lotions. And those eyes…wow.

She was attractive, enough to spin most peoples heads if they had any brains. Still, only one or two people had taken notice of her other then me. My thoughts glanced briefly on how she thought of me, but due to her easy to figure stereotypical personality, I realized that it couldn't possibly be more then a pair of friends for her. I frowned just at that, but countered that with a smile. All that can take a back seat. I have a million dollars to go for, regardless of how far away that goal may seem.

-Lindsey's POV-Dream-

While walking on the beach, looking at everyone as they were asleep, I noticed off in the distance, just on the edge of the beach where the water met the sand, Heather sitting there, starring into the sunset. It was hard to tell for sure that was her, but, my heart seemed to leap into my chest for some unknown reason as I identified that surely enough Heather was there. The sun from my perspective was beaming over her right shoulder while the wind blew whipped her air around like some type of poetry come to life.

"Heather?" I asked, a bit scared for some reason.

She stood up, turning her body around as the sun totally vanished over the horizon, leaving the sky behind her with a purple hue. Her eyes stared me down, intimidation no longer present like had always been there, but rather, something else…Almost like love, or some type of desire. It's so hard to tell the two apart!

Still, my friend walked up toward me, not blinking, her eyes unmoving. Wait…She's reached me…and what the heck am I doing on the ground? When did I end up on my back? Yet here she is again…Kissing me…

All subconscious though was abandoned save for that which continued trying to work through the events of the past and inner feelings of the present. Her conscious though had been compromised long ago when she fell asleep, and her haze of semi-control was broken like a chain link. Demons of lust, immorality, and homosexuality swirled in the hypnotic dream-state that the blonde had fallen into.

Lindsey returned the kiss with much favor, no tongue, just chaste lust and a hint of love that Lindsey hadn't experienced before arriving on the game show. She wrapped her arms around the team member's back, pulling their bodies closer together as the dream Heather's arms ran through her hair, lightly twirling the slightly curled ends in her fingers. Her subconscious mind revealed a image that she had seen and forget months ago in a Sex Ed class, and applied it to her comatose state. She wrapped her legs up and around Heather's waist, crossing her long legs atop the pair that the raven-haired female contained.

The two separated the kiss, laws of nature holding up somewhat in the dream world as Lindsey gasped for air. Once again the lips of the antagonistic female clamped onto the subservient one, but rather then mouth-to-mouth contact they met on the left side of the neck, the subsequent gasping of air by Lindsey blocking all other noise in the fabricated reality. It felt SOOOO good as the warm tongue dragged across the skin, down to the collar bone.

The blonde's subconscious continued piling more images into her sub-consciousness. Further memories from talk with other friends about these things resurfaced, the often buried memories that she had now all open, piece being contributed from hints that had been dropped here and there through her entire life. The dream Heather pulled the straps of her shirt down, down, and off of her arms as Lindsey raised her arms to where they could be taken off. Now the direction of shiftage was reversed, and the clothing was slid upward on her body, covering her head in a short amount of time before being totally removed.

The comatose being then slid her hands up and under the brazier that still adorned my body. The hand grasped the warm, soft flesh beneath before the jaws of the manipulating female clamped onto the thin band that connected the right and left halves of the bra she was wearing, snapping them in her teeth as they fell to the sides of her form. As her right hand went to work again on the left breast, Heather took the right one into her mouth, suckling on it like an infant would form it's mother. Looking down, the brain that was being drugged by it's own sexual chemicals of attraction noticed how her sexual charms now being used as the dream Heather flipped breasts, messing with the left one orally this time, biting down a bit rougher this time.

The subsequent shockwaves lurched through my body, sending steady and pleasurable signals, light moans were now being thrown into the now night sky. Another compliant moan emanated, and Heather took that as the sign to move on.

"More please." The movement of my lips didn't feel like they matched the words, but even that was a pointless detail in an otherwise perfect dream, and the dream image took it father down, licking her naval with great care. Now she's already pulling the skirt that had adorned my hips for so long! In fact, almost all of the lower levels of clothing were being discarded, save for her boots. That provided just a bit more of a problem for the lover that was removing the clothes, yet with enough precision she had removed that also. Now in the nude, I just couldn't help but notice the blatantly obvious. Heather hadn't yet removed any clothes.

"Heather, you've…"

"Ssshhh." She pressed her index finger up again mine, smiling as only a beautiful looking woman like her could. "Just let me do the work beautiful." She brought her lips crashing down onto mine again, then brought her tongue out, dragging it all the way down my chin, the neck, now the valley between my breasts, circling the naval. Oh! She hit the waist line! The ever so sensitive waist-line which had never felt flesh-against-flesh before was now compounding the signals to the brain.

My hands crawled up to the erect peaks on the breasts, just now noticing how Heather's long, black hair was now covering most of my body like a blanket. If felt to smooth, so soft. Without cause, I found myself dragging it against the peaks of my Breasts. It felt so good! Oh so good! OH! That feels even better!

The exact thing that felt even better sent another message to her brain, as Heather dragged that tongue of hers back down her entire vaginal location. As she pulled her head back a half-inch or so, examining the work she had done, and she was satisfied with it. Heather took her hands, pushed at the inside of her thighs just slightly enough to open them further. The faint of heart should never know what took place next. She rolled her tongue out of her mouth again, tensing it into the shape of a spike, then forcing it into the girl's vagina at full force. The ramming motion was unbelievable for the virgin body.

Grabbing the hair again my hands did work that I couldn't piece together with my mind. Rubbing my hands over the skin around my collar bone all the was to the navel, paying extra attention to the pink nipples that had previously been blessed with Heather's dear mouth. The in-out motion beneath the waist…uncompherendable! Once glance downward made it look unorganized, but the last full thought that I could have possibly pieced together in full was hat it must have been with order, her face dragging across all the protruding exterior locations while the tongue continued rubbing against the walls of the entrance as it went on. "Heather! More! Please! Don't stop! Just don't stop!"

Of course, anyone who has performed oral intercourse with a female knows it near-impossible to reply, so she just dug in harder. The blonde continued gasping for air, blood rushing toward the nether regions as her heart beat faster then it ever had before. Something was coming, like a dark pit beneath her subconscious coming up to swallow her, and she wanted it, finding herself falling into the field of pure esctacy.

"Heather! Oh Heather! Yes! Yeees! Yeeessss!" English shortly became a language incomprehensible and unusable for the Blonde as the brain ceased to exhibit anything not keeping her alive or spiking her pleasure. The dream's main antagonistic force also was in the same mode, doing nothing but sending her arousal skyward.

Her nether regions felt very tingly, pleasure starting to totally overwhelm her vagina. She went Vagina first into a field of pure orgasm, the sense rushing up over her body like a wave, pushed by Heather's mighty tongue. As it washed about her body, she was lsot in a sense of other-worldly pleasure. The dream's orgasm destroyed the world around her as the mind failed to be able to keep the self-created matrix universe around her stable, and it engulfed the blonde in a white hot orgasm that seared every nerve in her body. This feeling started rocketing her to the real world, but just as her senses began returning the last figments of the dream came through.

"Lindsey I Love you!"

* * *

><p>That was when I startled up. I was laying on the beach, my body shaking slightly. The Afternoon sun warming my body intensely, but they didn't feel as warm as those touches. Sadly I realized that those touches were indeed imaginary, a piece of a rampant imagination.<p>

A yawn escaped my mouth, and my arms uncurled and stretched in cadence with it. I looked downward to my lower body, noticing a wet stain just on the lowest hem of the skirt. What on earth could that have been from? My body rocked forward, and I stood up, shaking my head as sand fell out of my hair, and looking down in my hand, I saw a piece of hair. Long, smooth black hair. For some reason I couldn't even figure out, I pocketed it.

"Everyone who has been eliminated form this challenge, please report to the showers! You all stink, and bad!" Showers? Where were the Showers again? Looking about, I couldn't help but notice some other people traipsing about to a wooden building. Maybe I could find directions to the showers there or something?

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2. I'm not going to go into detail on how Heather is taken out of the challenge, or the elimination ceremony. I'll head straight to Episode 4. Dodge-brawl! Review!<p> 


	3. Let's play Dodgebrawl

Chapter three? Already? Well, Well, Well. What Can I say? I can say this, Read, review, and HERE WE GO!

-Episode 4-Dodgebrawl-

By the time the sleep-a-thon was over, only one contestant stood out on each team. Duncan and Gwen were the two most tired people on the Island. However they were staying awake right now was a good question.

Heather's strategy had played out wonderfully. Eva was eliminated, and she had single-handedly deleted the opposing team's most powerful player. Now as they began to prepare for their next challenge, she begin to figure out how to undermine her teammates to her advantage. A 3 against 8 person vote would be ill-fated, but if she could coax others to vote with her, that was perfection. As her teammates all lined up to sit down for their brunch she eyed her team members. Her eyes seemingly snagged on Lindsey for a split second longer then they should have, but that detail was lost in her strategic planning. She was aiming to be victorious, and she was already getting important vibes that she was a threat after the incident where Courtney tried to nail her with Chef's oatmeal, hitting gothie instead.

While several enemies had shown their ugly faces, LeShawnna, Gwen, and Trent, the others still seemed mostly open. Chubbo-ginormous was easy to sway. A piece of food stuffed here and there, and he'd provide the extra vote that she would need to get moving onward. Still, 4 to 7 weren't favorable odds. She scanned her loser teammates once more, thinking to herself intently as she started staring off. It wasn't that long until she was following, or rather leading, everyone else toward the court that would be hosting their next challenge. She had no clue that it would end up being their first loss at the time, but irregardless, she was determined to find and manipulate the other team again if she could.

Lindsey, on the other hand, was having a fine time. The incidents from the previous challenge were in her head, but had already been locked away in favor of an interesting guy she had locked her eyes onto since first arriving. As she took a seat in the bleachers not long after Noah called on them also, she noticed him as he stepped onto the court.

Tyler established eye-contact, wagging his eyebrows briefly. Her heart fluttered like she had only experienced once before…when she had kissed her alliance member. Her limited mind fell back onto that incident, replaying the scene in her head. She looked down at her right hand, closing and opening it as she recalled the sparks that flew between them when they gripped hands.

Yet even her bubbly personality showed itself again, discarding her brief thoughts of the last challenge and she began looking at the game that was played out. "Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally challenging test."

"I know, right?" Was my response to Noah. How could it not be? But yet Tyler was doing pretty good. He was such a master at throwing balls! He was hitting everyone on the opposing team. That was, Her opposing team, or his same team. The unlucky jock nailed Courtney while she was calling shots, hit Chef in the groin, and even took out himself with a wild spinning shot. Her team was going to win thanks to him! After the elimination ceremony, she'd have to thank him first hand. But thank him for what?

"Oh, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"

As it continued on she gasped like all the others did when Cody took a shot in the groin for Gwen. It had to have hurt, right? She threw a glance at Beth, who had her hand clasped over her mouth, and then at Heather, who was merely numb to that entire incident. As the Asian antagonist hurled another ball, she took special attention to her hands. Again a memory occurred, and she looked down at her waistline. The dream had her hands on her own hips, spreading them apart while her tongue was stroking her labia major. But even that seemed to be little more then a fuzzy memory.

"Tyler! You are a total waste of talent!" Courtney screeched at the male wearing the red jumpsuit apparatus. "You're hitting everything and everyone EXCEPT the opposing team!" He tossed the ball to her and walked off the court, being replaced now with Geoff. Only as soon as he got on, Owen nailed him in the hat, and took him out right afterwards with a second shot.

But like she had earlier, the two established eye-contact, and he brightened up. He walked up to her, smiling very politely. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

_Have to say no. Have to say no._ "Okay!" He clasped her hand in his, and the two walked out.

One could say that Heather was a dodge ball throwing goddess. She took out Harold, Geoff, and Courtney all in one shot. Only Owen seemed to have what it took to match her skills. She wished SOOO badly that Lindsey had seen that.

Wait, why? What did it matter that the dumb blonde, all breasts and no brains saw. She looked over to where she had been, only to see her missing. Ugh! That loser jock! She would just have to take care of him herself! He would destroy all of her plans! Storming out of the building no one noticed as another teammate took her place.

Oh dear me, oh Dear my. Under the dock of shame, just where the water would touch their feet, MY alliance member and her loser boyfriend were sitting, talking, and she was inching closer to him! After I spefically Specialized today that she COULDN'T Socialize with him! AGGHHH!

"Lindsey, what the HELL are you doing?"

"Tyler asked if I wanted to go for a walk…"

"And you said YES!"

"Well, It's not going to hurt anyone…" How wrong she was. With strength I always knew I had, a canoe was heaved over my head, in perfect position to be thrown

"Hey, why don't you just chill out?"

"Why don't you dodge this!" With a mighty throw downward, coupled with the aid of gravity and the fact that he sucked at dodging anything, I indeed did nail him. The bottom of the boat split open, and he was caught inside, his face the only part sticking out.

"Lindsey, Now." I remarked, pointing to the part of the dock on which I was standing on,

"But I…"

"NOW!" The scream came from tapping with in the inner fury and she reluctantly came up. A small sliver of myself felt sorry for scaring the girl into submission, but why should I care? She was a tool that I was using, and some tools need to be fine tuned.

As the two walked back into the court, it was obvious that the game was no longer going in their favor. Now with only one game left, the results were tied. And so, SO regretfully, Their team was losing! LeShawna was sent out, Izzy, Beth! Who wasn't gone already.

Oh, right. Owen. Duh. At least I was wrong, and the garbage disposal machine had SOME usage. He was taking everyone else out, but he was, by far, the largest target we had ever had!

"BAM!" A large noise sounded between Lindsey and I, and out of curiosity I whirled my head around to see Noah on his back, a huge bruise mark on his head as another ball rolled away. While all my teammates winced, I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're right, sports really aren't your forte."

Alas, even without his stupid sarcasm, geeky what's-his-name seemed to have whatever it took to beat us. US! After all we've been through!

"Gophers, what happened?"

"What can I say? _Weak_ effort." Moron. He was the weak effort.

"Oh, shut it, Noah!"

"You know, for once, I agree with her." I couldn't help but admit as I stormed out.

I have no need to continue this episode either the rest continues as normal. Next episode: Not Quite famous. Until then, Review!


	4. Not Famous Yet

Not Quite Famous. One of the less interesting episodes in the series. One of my favorite characters, Justin, is given the boot, but the cost *either him or Heather* makes it worth it in my book. Here we are though, ready to take down another one of those episodes where the Heather/Lindsey interactions seem slightly …different.

Enter the mindsets of a pair of girls. One is a ditz, one is a schemer. Another episode written in 1st person persepective. HERE WE GO!

-Not Quite famous, Episode 4 of 26-Lindsey's POV-

I don't frankly understand what Heather's problem is. Really, what could be the harm in blowing a kiss and waving at the crush of a life time?

The answer to the question wasn't given, but rather an insult to injury as Heather whipped her hair sideways, the entire head flying through the air and smacking Lindsey in the face. The gag reflex was triggered, and the blonde fell into a series of rapid, nearly uncontrollable coughs.

Finally the air rushed back into my lungs as I yanked whatever it was I swallowed out of my throat. It was the long texture of Heather's hair, a single strand. I looked at it kind of funny, then threw a side glance at Heather. Undoubtedly, it was her hair. She seemed just a bit interested in what Chris was talking about, some weird thing about this Talent Show, and I couldn't help but wonder about something…

Lightly, ever so lightly my tongue reached out and I liked the very edge of the long and smooth black hair. IN fear of being caught I pulled my tongue back. The taste…okay, not good. No wonder I had been choking on it. But still, it felt soft, very soft. It complimented her skin well! And of skin…My own tan cream had run dry the day before! And I had no clue how much time I had left at this camp! This would be trouble! Only my hair was left on my side now! Well, maybe I could get a boob job… or something like that. That's what all the stars get.

I pulled my hair around and began running my hand through the texture. It still felt very nice and smooth. Oh my gosh! A knot! And just below it a split end! This couldn't be happening! Before long I'd loose my teeth and my fingernails, and then I-

Suddenly I was distracted again. Looking upwards I noticed Taylor, no Tyler, sitting on the opposing benches. He still seemed to like me despite the flaws, and all it would take was a bit of hair-braiding to take care of this problem! Right?

As everyone started to move about for the challenge, I walked up to Heather and Beth. "Hey, how about later today we try to braid each other's hair?"

-Heather's POV-Confessional Camera-

"Frankly, when Lindsey tapped me on the shoulder, I was expecting something bad might of happened that I would have to fix again using another Alliance rule, but come to find out…she just wanted to braid everyone's hair. A prospect that I'm not that foreign with. However…"

-Heather's POV-Normal first person-

"Thure! I'd love to Lindthey!" Beth remarked, spitting through her mouth as she responded.

Lindsey beamed and clapped her hands, then looked at me. "Heather, how about you?"

"Rule # 61: Only I give permission on what we should do with each other's hair. Clear?"

"I thought we were on rule 57..."

"And Beth, Rule #1 means that only I can question my own authority." Swiveling my head to the loser teammates I had, I boldly proclaimed "I'll be the team's judge."

"I'm not really so sure if that would be a good idea." Gwen admitted. I couldn't help but Scoff.

"Please." I responded very sarcastically with an eye roll. "Only I would even have what it would take to judge talent accurately, and You'll only accept the darkest, weirdest abilities ever. Who is with me on that?"

"Oh! OH! I am!" Lindsey shouted, throwing her hand in the air. One sheep down, followed by another one as Beth agreed.

"Good. It's settled."

"A 3 to 7 is not a majority vote in your favor." LeShawna pointed out.

"I know that Justin wouldn't care one way or another, and neither would Owen or Izzy."

Trent walked up then, carrying his guitar case with him as he did. "Trent, you wouldn't mind if I led the team in this event would you?" I asked, turning on the charm and batting the long eyelashes I had.

Granted, I wasn't aiming for seduction, but I did get what I wanted. "Yeah. I don't really care one way or another."

"Great! Everyone who thinks they have some sort of talent, let me see what you've really got!" Under my breath I couldn't help but mutter. 'which has got to be, at best, maybe only two of us, and I'd be one of those two.'

Plainly stated, like I thought, neither Gwen, Lindsey, or LeShawna had anything good. Izzy tried dancing, but in the end it became nothing but a single repetitious move. Lots of help. Trent seemed to have something, he sounded like a professional guitar player, and even though he was gothie's loser boyfriend, even Lindsey could of told you that his talent would be needed.

"I can do my ABC's all in one burp!" Before anyone could comment, Owen downed a large jug of liquids that came form Lord Knows where, and then ripped it off. The air already smelt foul by the time he reached 'C'

"Whoop! Yeah! Go Owen!" Were amongst some of the positive statements.

"I can even toot Beethoven's Fifth!" Realizing the danger that frankly we were all put in, I put a cross smile on my face. "I'll keep that in mind…Next!"

Beth showed her lack of skill. Well, that is what made her a perfect sheep anyways, she had nothing going for her, so she'd have to be following a shepherd. That was when I couldn't help but notice Justin leap out, holding a fire-extinguisher just as a bush caught on fire. Despite the fact that he was a fellow competitor, I couldn't keep my eyes off that dazzling body as he put it out, then sprayed himself with some. The foam just evaporated off his body! "Holy…" That in itself sold me down the river. "That's official. Justin, Trent, and I will be our top talents tonight!"

But despite all of that waste of time, I couldn't help but notice something. Earlier this week I realized that my hardest competition would be Gwen, and I would have to undermine her as soon as I possibly could. Now she was writing in some type of notebook, writing something down frantically in it with a grin stretching the world over. As if Goth's can grin?

"Lindsey?" I smacked my hands together, and like an obedient slave she came over. "Yes Hannah?"

"Heather. Get it straight. Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure! Once my sister…" Ughhh! Lindsey, you can't keep a secret and you can't shut up! "I don't care about that. You see Gwen there?" She nodded to the affirmative. "I want you to keep a close eye on her, see if you can figure out what's in that book of hers. Got it?"

"Yes Hannah! Oops, Heather!" She gave a military salute and ran off, in the wrong direction. "Lindsey, your target ran in the opposite direction."

"Oh, Right!" As she sprinted back by, I couldn't help but eye roll.

-Three hours later-

For what had to have been the umpteenth time, I rolled my eyes as Lindsey's stupidity. "I'm back! I watched Gwen the entire time!"

"Lindsey, if you did, you would have returned half an hour ago."

"Oh right." She blushed and looked to the side. "Well, I was distracted."

"Maybe I can trust you to do something else right today." I noticed her face start to fall, and henceforth I covered my tracks. "Because You've done so much affirmatively great today already!" Now why did I really try and boost her self-confidence? Whatever the reason, it worked, and her face lightened up once more.

"What can I do?"

"Watch outside of our cabin. Try and keep everyone, especially Gwen, out of the cabin! Is that clear?"

"Got it!" I sighed in what looked to be pre-emptive disaster, and the two of us 'strolled' to the Gopher's cabin. Once there, I pointed once more. "Like I said Lindsey, no one, and definitely not weird crazy Goth Girl! Understand?"

"Yes Heather!" The blonde flipped some hair around her shoulder and began trying to self-braid her marvelous tresses with her hands. Walking inside, I wasted no time. Time was not a benefit I had, unlike other things that I indeed did have such as useful idiots as Stalin called them, and plenty of good materials to prop up my good looks.

Rummaging through the drawers, I was amazed at what I suddenly heard outside.

"Oh hi Gwen!" _Dammit Lindsey! You're going to mess everything up again!_ "Wait! I can't let you go in there!" My heart began racing in fear. I rummaged through her underclothes, knowing that she would figure any disorderly conduct in them to be Cody's fault, and I found it.

"Lindsey, please step out of my way."

"I can't let you go! I'm warning you! I'm a tenth level swirl belt! He-yaw!"

Cramming the diary into my pants, not really having anywhere else that it would fit, I threw the door open, greeted by a slightly more-pissed-off-then-usual Gwen staring at Lindsey, supporting her bodyweight on her left leg while trying to scare Gwen off with what looked to be a lazy punch. How…insulting.

"Lindsey, there is no need. I'm finished with my business in there."

"You were conducting a business?" The blonde gasped, and I sighed in disappointment. Here it came. "What are you doing? Maybe we could earn enough to buy the 100,000 dollars! Or is it-?" I grabbed Lindsey by the hand and dragged her away. She continued rambling on, asking me about questions that I didn't care to answer.

Before I knew it, we were on the outskirts of the woods. "So tell me Heather! What bui-" I cut her off with the only way I could think of doing. Totally unexpectedly, I threw my lips against hers, smothering her mouth in a kiss. It was just lips chaste enough so that it would shut her up.

Lindsey's brain suddenly ceased all reason and manner of semi-intelligent or intelligent thought again. She dropped into Heather's kiss, focusing all her attention on what the other female would do. As we pulled away, her eyes were filled with dazzling sparkles. She clasped her hands together, and looked at me. "Wow. Why did you do that Heather?"

"I had to keep you quiet somehow." Before my words could even start to hurt her personality, I covered them. "Besides, I always was curious on how your lipstick tasted on your mouth."

"Really? Thanks for the consideration Heather!" The blonde came up to me, and wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. This was awkward at best. Nevertheless, I needed a diluted alliance member, and I gingerly wrapped my arms around hers, lightly pulling her body in closer to mine. She snuggled her face in my neck, and I couldn't help but notice how pleasing her skin really did smell. Not as good as mine, of course! My lotions ensured that! But…she had a nice natural smell to her own body, but not a disgusting one.

A light pat on her back and Lindsey pulled away. "Thanks Heather. It's so nice to know that so many people care about me!" She walked off, happy as ever. I sighed in disappointment, and sat down.

If anyone realized that the stump she sat on was the same one that Gwen had sat on earlier or that a currently unknown female named 'Dawn' would be seen meditating on three years later, she might have gingerly walked away, wanting dissociation from such low-life's.

_Why did I try and protect her feelings? What did it matter? She had the memory of a fly anyways, and by the night, she would have totally forgotten anyways. Right? I didn't even really need to kiss her. A simple slap would of sufficed. So why didn't I again?_

The Asiatic female spent the greater potion of an hour on the log, contemplating her moves. 'It's not like I'm lesbian or anything. I just…cared?" I struggled to pull the word out. "No! I didn't care! Because caring shows weakness, and weakness shows lack of confidence, and I'm not unconfident! So…why did I do it?"

_Okay, let's lay it down on the table again Heather. I know that I couldn't possibly care for a sheep, so unless I was like some hormone-junky male, there was no reason to kiss her! So, I did it, out of loss of other choice?_

Realizing she wouldn't get any better answer without destroying her foundations of confidence, she stuck with that answer. But as she walked away, night slowly approaching in the east as the sun started to reach out and touch the west's horizon, she knew internally that her choice was the wrong answer, and that it had to have been something more. Something…much more.

* * *

><p>Ah yes. I just let my writing skills off of their leash, letting whatever came through my fingers stay there this time. Next chapter, Lindsey starts questioning herself, and Heather continues her own questioning. I have no need again to conclude with the challenges or the elimination ceremonies, as they carry on as they did in the show, with no difference whatsoever. That means that next time, it's 'the Sucky outdoors'! Review! Each review that has been generously donated to me is used as an energy source to bring the next chapter coming sooner, so I have to give special thanks to CharlierHarperfan888 and Sergeant Epsilon.<p> 


	5. Revelations in the Sucky Outdoors

Next chapter. Unlike the previous two chapters which had name spin offs of the episode they contained, I changed the name just for the sake of trying to make it fit. But this is still 'The Sucky Outdoors."

And a further note. I have no ownership of Katy Perry's song 'I kissed a Girl' off the album 'One of the boys'. I do not pretend to have such ownership. All rights are properly reserved, and I am in no way making a profit off of this. Rather, I'm trying to actually boost sales of that song and that album. *It's called subliminal messaging, Look it up.*

HERE WE GO!

-Total Drama Island, Episode 5 of 26- Lindsey's POV-

Here we all are, camping in the woods. But why are we camping in the woods exactly? That part never was explained. Looking around, even I noticed that not everyone was enjoying this.

Izzy sure seemed to be. She gave me, and all of us, a massive scare earlier in that bear costume. She wasn't in it right now, but still, this was potentially the scariest moment of my life! Now she was sitting beside me, singing to an imaginary crowd while her MP3 was still held in her hands.

Frankly, I couldn't help but wonder…what was she listening to so intently? Still, beign friendly with people outside the alliance wasn't acceptable, but then again, how many times had Beth and I complimented Trent, or Justin! Oh Justin…when he was here. And she didn't have a problem with my being with Tyler right…?

Oh right, she did. Oh well. Playing double was fun, being with Heather and following her ways, then making out with Todd, no Tyler, when she wasn't looking! His kisses were just as good as Heather's! "Izzy, please get your hand out of my face!"

"Sorry Lindsey!" She remarked, removing one ear bud. I just love this artist so much! Her songs are just terrific!"

"I see. Who is it?"

"I was listening to Pink 69, but now it's Katy Perry. Try it out!" She handed the removed ear-bud to me, and I put it in my ear for curiosity and niceness.

'_This was not the way I planned, Not my intention.'_ What wasn't her intention? Izzy was mouthing the words and moving her fingers like she was playing some instrument, so I listened on, realizing I just skipped listening a part while wondering that.

'_It's not what, I'm used to. Just, wanted try this on. I'm curious for you. Caught, my attention'_ A love song! How sweet!

'_I kissed a girl. And I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl. Just to try it. Hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right…'_ Oh…wait, isn't it a girl singing this? I removed the ear bud in shock, handing it back to Izzy. "Thanks Nitzzy! That wasn't a bad song."

"I know right! One of my friends were never in a happy relationship with a boy, and after she heard the song, she like, found out she was a lesbian, and now she's happy as hell! I'm even bi-sexual myself and…" Thankfully, she spared me the rant as she began mouthing the words off again.

How could a girl like kissing a girl in a romantic relationship? Isn't' that like, against the laws of nature? But…love is a strange thing. Right? Isn't it? I'm not sure. Really, how would I know? I looked around for some reason, and my eyes snagged on Heather, muttering to herself while Gwen also seemed to be listening to some type of music from a mp3 player she had also.

But I kissed Heather, right? And…I did like it? Well, of course I did! I took a glance at Izzy once more. Now she was lightly whispering the words.

"_Us girls we are so magical. Soft skin, those lips so kissable! Hard to resist so touchable! To good to, deny it! Ain't no big deal…"_

I looked down at my own body. Running a hand against my skin, I couldn't help but admit she was right. My skin was soft. And even without the tanning cream, it looked miraculous! And Heather DID say that she was curious on how my lips tasted. I brought my hand up and lightly brushed my lips. Indeed, they did seem to be. Ewww, gross. Hair in my mouth. I took it out, it seemed to be my own. That is just disturbing.

Hair… I reached into my pocket, and pulled out two pieces of long, black hair. The first was from when I had woke up on the beach for whatever reason that was, the other was when Heather hit me with her hair. Looking upwards at the stars, my right hand dragged the hair between my left index finger and thumb. It felt so smooth, and if it didn't taste bad, I would of licked it again.

That made me wonder, how did her skin taste? Her tongue? Her lips tasted marvelous! The lipstick on them was amazing and spicy. I think spicy is the word. Her skin might taste like cherries, or maybe oranges? I wouldn't know! Why am I even wondering about this? All I know is that I Kissed a girl and I liked it!

But how would Heather feel about that? Surely the first time she was quite angry, as she demonstrated. But the second time she seemed just fine with the whole thing. And when she had kissed me in the dream, all over my body, it felt great and she liked it. Why would a dream Heather be different then the real thing?

And Tyler was a good kisser also! I could say I've been kissed by two wonderful people! Heather is so nice that she wants to take me to the finals, and Tyler wants me to be his girlfriend! That is just so sweet of them both! But can I have them both? I don't know. Maybe I could, maybe I can't. I'm not sure. But Heather wouldn't like me like that.

The pain of this realization struck the blonde like a cast-iron skillet in the gut. It hurt her emotionally. Hard.

I still have Tyler, right? And maybe Heather would like me? Who knows? I've not asked her! I can ask her tomorrow? If I remember. If I remember what? What was I supposed to ask Heather? Oh well. I'll remember, but first, I'll need to ask her about if she likes me tomorrow.

-Heather's POV-

With all this time to myself, and already used my marvelous brain power to strategize, my mind could think about other things. But I can't even hear myself think! Gothie, will you turn your rage music down!

"Want to hear Continuum by Throwdown?"

"Why not?" Trent responded, and he leaned forward as Gwen put the bud in his ear. Ughhh. Those to were getting on my nerves! They'd be going next, right after I eliminated LeShawna. That 250 pound pain in the behind need to be left behind! And that was the plan. Have Owen and Izzy join ranks with me again to take her out. That, coupled with my vote, Lindsey', and Beth's, would leave her with no recourse but to leave due to a 5-4 majority.

Still, where was I? My strategy was ironed out perfectly, and there were virtually NO flaws in it whatsoever. Standing up, I moved my form to a different location, sitting on the other side of Cody, who seemed to be dozing off on the log. At least he stayed quiet when he was asleep.

Anyways, who should I take off once we were to the final 3? Lindsey or Beth? Well, Beth had brains, somewhat. Lindsey didn't. And Beth was a bit more athletic. So…I should take Beth out then, and then beat Lindsey in the final challenge! To easy! Then I could show her how good I really was!

Why would she need to know how good I really am? It's obvious if I'm the one pulling her this far along, in which case she would have been voted out already, I'm sure of it! She was nothing without me! Why ever I had decided to help her was because…

I threw a look at Lindsey. So nice and pretty, looks that only I could beat out. I know that almost for a fact. And besides, she was just a bag of joy at times. Even I have to admit, she does light my world up in that way. Almost like I loved her.

I took the stick laying beside me, and snapped it. I did NOT love her. She's another GIRL, and a ditzy one at that! There is NO way I can love her like that! I like boys, right? But…why did I kiss her? Well, the first time was an accident, but the last time, I had no other choice!

Yes I did. As alliance member, I could have just told her to shut up or leave the alliance. But why didn't I do that? Besides, it didn't do anything wrong to kiss her like that! She liked it also.

But what do I care that SHE likes it? She is a useless poster board and another vote at that! No more! That's the only reason I keep her on! Even so, She is a beautiful specimen.

Are you mad Heather! I pulled another stick out from the ground, and whipped it against the ground, and it snapped in three pieces. I held the shortest piece. What, was I falling for her? Mentally, the antagonist scoffed at herself. How could I, of all people, fall for a dumb blonde female, another GIRL!

Then why did I kiss her? Wait, I'm not going to be chasing myself in circles! I kissed her because I wanted to!

Wait, I did? I kissed her because I wanted to? The answer should have been no, but it was so simple, so obvious, flashing like neon lights in front of my eyes. Y-E-S! I kissed her because I wanted to. But why did I want to? Because I like her. Not even like a friend! Like more then that!

Heather didn't realize where the realizations were bringing her. But she did understand that if she continued, she would get her answers.

And I don't just like her, could I be…attracted to her? With an analyzing eye, I scanned her body. Nice, large breasts, long blonde hair, and nice lllloooonnnnggg legs. Her body structure virtually screamed for one to come and fuck her brains out! And besides, why not? I never seemed to be happy with the shallow, terribly shallow men where I came from. She had good figure at least.

One more important piece of information suddenly entered into her mind, information that would alter the entire course of the Total Drama series, especially depicting the relationships between Heather and Lindsey from here on out.

I never really want to be anywhere without her. She is just such nice company to be with. It's not just a sexual charm, could I like her for other reasons? Like her for her? Could I…LOVE her? Normally she would have scoffed at the idea, but the realization seemed to resonate in her soul positively, a large burden being lifted from her shoulders. She felt like she could almost fly, and felt one thing that she had restrained in her life: Happiness. I love Lindsey! I really do! And I want to be with her the rest of the time here! More then anyone else.

Now, even the million dollars took a side-route to Heather's cruel mind. Her strategies were still there, but now, she wanted a new prize. Her more dominating, sadistic side showed itself once again. I want Lindsey, and nothing will be done to stop it! I will eliminate that stupid boyfriend of hers, and seize the moment when she's broken! I can have her all to myself, MINE and MINE alone!

An evil smile crept across Heather's face. Anything that Heather wanted, she got at some point or another. This, the greatest prize of her life, would be no exception! She was going to be rich, and have the love of her life!

* * *

><p>Small chapter. But BIG consequences. Next chapter is the Next Episode, Phobia Factor, but irregardless, things will now start taking a noticeable difference from the actual continuation of the series. This is the new 'best fic' for 2012, replacing Total Drama College. I am now pouring all my resources into the work of fiction, so my best work will indeed be exerted from here on out! Review, and I hope you enjoyed!<p>

On a semi-related side note, Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl', when listened to backwards, is epicness. Same with 'In the End' by Linkin Park.


	6. The Phobia Factors in to the situation

I am LOVING writing this story! I've had so many hits and visitors, It's blowing my mind! And to think it's not even been a full month! I could have this done before I start TDIROC…No, I won't.

Anyways, Phobia Factor. Infamous for the episode in which Tyler was eliminated. Now it is even more infamous through the eyes of this story. Enjoy while you read, because HERE WE GO!

-Total Drama Island, Episode 6 of 26-Heather's POV-

"You can't trust an alliance member with a darn can you?" Heather asked, arms folded with her index finger lightly tapping against the side of her arm. She had told Lindsey to meet her in the woods several hours prior. She was supposed to have arrived 15 minutes ago. I threw a glance to the sky. The blue morning had been replaced by what looked to be an approaching late afternoon deluge. Brilliant.

That was just when a 'pant-heave-pant-heave' noise could be heard from behind the antagonist. She turned around to see Lindsey running up, full speed, breathing and huffing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry-Pant-I'm late-heave-Hannah!"

"Heather. Get the namesake right." She icily responded back. After hearing her tone of voice, she wanted to slap herself for being so cruel to the blonde.

"Sorry Heather." Lindsey remarked, shrinking back just a bit and biting her upper lip. The realization of the gash I had just inflicted showed me an emotion I had not felt for years. Remorse.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" Lindsey turned her head to the side, looking away as if to avoid the question. "Answer me honestly Lindsey. It won't kick you out of the alliance."

She winced just a bit, and looked back at me, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Heather, I am very, very scared of you. Scared because the one thing you have shown me is that you will do whatever you want, hurt whoever you want, and destroy whatever you want to get what you are going for. I know you are going to hurt me down the line."

My mouth fell open in shock. There is no-NO way she could of known all of that!

"But Heather…I love you! I love you just as much as I love Tyler!"

The two sentences should have been regarded totally as compliments. But rather, it was like one kiss on my psyche followed by a blow. The jock indeed was a problem. However, he was soon to be compromised in tonight's ceremony. That I was sure of.

"Is this true Lindsey?" I asked, forcing the accidentally inflicted wound form my head.

"Yes it is." She remarked honestly, more emotion in her voice now then she had shown in the last weeks we had been here.

"Lindsey I…" There was no way around it now. I was left with virtually no options. I had confronted myself and come to terms with my desires, but now I had to come clean to Lindsey. Show her where my greatest weakness was. The thought held my tongue in my mouth for a moment, the tip stationed on the roof of my mouth while a feeling of dread from whatever reason wedged itself in my neck. "Lindsey, I love you to." There was no words I could use to continue my feelings. My entire heart was laid out, and she could smash it at anytime she wanted. A small part of me chuckled at this position, as this had been the position I had put so many people in through the past few years.

"Really Heather! You actually mean it!"

I didn't respond verbally. I stepped forwards, arms opened wide, and pulled her in close to me. I embraced her lips with mine, holding her body against mine. I didn't want to let her go, regardless of the darkening storm clouds circling overhead, regardless of the vulnerability it put ourselves in. Regardless of the sadistic host that would probably use this to his advantage as blackmail. It didn't matter. I separated my lips from hers, and rested my chin upon her left shoulder. I could feel her do likewise. Tears of joy ran down my face.

Without a doubt, the feelings I had experienced in the last 48 hours were more powerful then those of the rest of my entire life.

-Lindsey's POV-

I rested my head on Heather's shoulder, feeling her firm grip as she kept her arms wrapped tightly around me. A small segment inside of me screamed that this was wrong, almost like cheating on Tyler. But this felt so right! I had never known Heather to release such emotional fountains before! I inhaled, taking inward to my nostrils the scent of lavender.

Lavender…how fitting. It was such an intoxicating smell. For a moment, I could totally lose myself in her grasp, surrender all the cares of the world to be with her. This was exactly the same way I had felt when Tyler and I had first embraced each other. The two feelings were virtually equal. The only difference was person and location.

A interesting sensation warmed my shoulder. It was just a bit wet. As we pulled back, I realized then by the streams on her face, they were tears I had felt. Heather was crying. But nevertheless, the smile she had contained that of a thousand suns. I felt so carefree.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked.

"No." She remarked back. "They would make our life hell. You know how close minded everyone else is."

I made no further remarks. We turned around just as rain began falling from the sky, and we entwined our hands and arms together, a symbol of the bond we were now beginning to share.

* * *

><p>-Killer Bass Elimination Ceremony-<p>

"One marshmallow remains. Either Tyler or Courtney will get the boot."

Tyler threw a worried glance at Courtney, who responded in turn with a glare.

"Courtney…or Tyler." The feeling of anxiety and dread gnawed at their very consciousness.

"Courtney." Chris threw the marshmallow to said mocha-skinned female, who caught it with grace and a sigh of relief. Tyler exhaled in disappointment. "Can I kiss Lindsey good-bye?"

"No." Chris remarked, and Chef grabbed Tyler by the collar of his jumpsuit, and dragged him down the dock.

After Chris signed the show off, and walked toward his air-conditioned cabin. "Taken care of. Tyler is gone, but I don't understand why you wanted him gone so badly."

"It's not necessary to understand." The feminine voice remarked. "Your job was to not make any ruckus about the vote switching, and you did so fine."

"And the money?"

"Paid in full." Heather walked out of the shadows, holding a Red Canadian 100 dollar bill in her hand. She laid it in his own. "Remember McLean. Mum's the word." She made the motion of closing a zipper on her mouth, and he nodded affirmatively. The brunette turned on her heels, and briskly walked away, leaving Chris to eye his bribe note.

-flashbacks-Voting ceremony-

-Harold's Vote-

"Courtney has got to go man! She is by far, the one who caused us to lose today. Gosh!"

-Sadie's Vote-

"Courtney is just so mean! I can't stand her!"

-Duncan's Vote-

"Even if Courtney caused us to lose, I have a feeling that she'll pay off. My buds and Bridgette aren't going to vote against Courtney for sure. So that leaves Tyler or Harold. Harold is more fun to play around with, so that leaves Tyler as the candidate to leave."

-Geoff's Vote-

"I know that Duncan wants me to cast a vote against Tyler, but I can't do that to such a valuable asset for our team. Courtney was the one who cost us the game here! He doesn't know what takes place here, so I'm voting for Courtney.

-DJ's Vote-

"Man, Courtney has got to go. Regardless of what Duncan says, what she did was not cool, and she's not helped us at all man."

-Tyler's Vote-

"Courtney is going. They have no reason to keep her on. She will only serve to continue to cost us valuable challenges."

-Courtney's Vote-

"Tyler is GONE! He can't even get over Chickens! Yeah, I know, right! That's it for him!"

-Bridgette's Vote-

"As sad as it is to say about a good friend, it looks like Courtney will have to go. She's costing the team."

-Heather's Confessional-

Heather walks in, holding a set of keys in her hand. She slips them into the lock on the vote distributing box, and turning the key, the box opens. She yanks the pieces of paper out, and In the place puts in a 5-3 vote for Tyler to be voted off. She is quiet in the entire time, but the smile on her face shows that she is quite confident in this plan.

* * *

><p>-End flashbacks-Heather's POV-<p>

It was almost to easy. The narcissistic host was such a sucker for cash. He didn't even realize it was money that she had stolen from his own safe, and merely given it back to him. A total moron. But with Tyler now fully out of the way, there was only one person left that Lindsey could focus her romantic eyes on. And that would be herself, Heather.

The manipulative female rolled over in her bed. The situation had been just right. She had even overhead Duncan talking to his friends about taking out Tyler. However, she knew as well as everyone else did that no one was to be trusted except for one's own self, and regardless of the votes' actual results, she rigged them her way.

She mentally chuckled. It was to easy. Now with no blocks left, she could just let time take over for her with taking Lindsey as her own. The dazzling specimen would be her own very, very soon! Physically, mentally, emotionally, psychologically, you name it. Time was the greatest ally of deceit, and now the greatest ally of her love and lust.

Another loud crack of thunder sounded. The thunderstorm had only abdicated briefly enough for the elimination ceremony to take place with no rain, but right afterwards it went off again, the thunderstorm more powerful now then it had been before. She turned her head toward the window, where water ran down the side of the window in sheets.

"Heather?" The antagonist whirled around in her bed instantly at the sound of her name. Another peel of lightning split the air, lighting up the room just brief enough for her to recognize Lindsey standing there.

"Lindsey?" I couldn't help but remark, partly out of shock and the rest confusion and curiosity.

"I'm scared."

This was extremely, extreeeeeemley awkward. How the hell am I going to take this?

"Scared of what?"

"The storm." Another gust of wind blew by, and the cabin creaked and groaned around our heads.

"I see." My voice tapered off.

"Could I crawl in with you?" My heart leaped into my throat in exhilaration. My nerves awoke, what little sleep I could have caught seemed to vanish in front of my eyes. Lindsey wanted to crawl into bed, with me! It was almost a dream come true! "Please?"

One more peel of lightening sounded. "Sure." I remarked, scooting backwards and raising the blankets and sheet. "There's room enough." Through the darkness I could see her body, what looked to be more of a shadow, squeeze it's way into the bed with me. She leaned up against me, her back to my front.

"Thanks Heather. This means so much to me."

"I didn't know you were scared of storms."

"Terrified."

"It's okay. I'm here." I sadistically grinned. Yes, I and only I was here to lift you up. No Tyler to interfere with my goal of unbound romance. I wrapped my arms around her torso, feeling her breasts for a brief moment before sliding the arms downward at a narrower point about her stomach.

"Thanks so much Heather."

"No problem." I leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I love you Lindsey. Don't you ever, ever forget that." The sentenced was uttered in the lowest possible whisper I could manage.

"I won't Heather! I love you to." My heart leaped again with joy. Sleep prevaricated me for some time, although it claimed Lindsey quickly. However, every time a thunderclap was heard, her body would jolt in my arms. This made me realize just how vulnerable she really was, and that was an exuberating feeling in itself to know now that she would only come to me for comfort. But the boundary between consciousness and sleep must have been lost somewhere, and soon I found myself dozing off.

* * *

><p>Alright! Not one big incident, but three decently sized incidents all tossed together into one chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I sure did. Review and wait for the next chapter!<p> 


	7. Nicknames Up the Creek

Next chapter! Like I said, things are rolling now! Behold, Heather's plans for a million goes on hold as one of her teammates prove herself to be a loose-lipped cannon. Known for when Izzy is chased off by the RCMP, we will see quite a few interesting events in this chapter. Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

-Total Drama Island Episode 7 of 26-

The early morning light beamed through the windows. The members of the Screaming Gophers all yawned and stretched. Two very noticeable figures could be spotted in the same bed together.

Lindsey had perfectly molded her body into Heather's own. Her hands were under her head in a sleeping position, her body sloping backwards to make a spoon formation that culminated at the small of her back, then retreated. Her waist was in a nearly perfect line with her head, and a line could be drawn between her knees and nose. Her legs were sharply bent backwards below the knees.

Heather was in the exact same position, with only minor changes. Her right hand was wrapped under Lindsey's midsection, coming up to meet her left hand as it was slung over the same section of body, where the two met and held tightly to each other. Heather's face was in Lindsey's hair, and like a pair of spoons, they fit together absolutely perfectly, like pieces of a feminine puzzle. Their bodies were concealed by the sheets, only their head poking above. Everyone else took no notice that the two were even sharing the same bed, or so was to be believed. Izzy saw, and her photographic memory kept that stored away tightly in her deranged mind.

Before long everyone else had left or were still fast asleep when waking stirrings struck the blonde first. As her eyes opened she smiled widely. Heather's arms were still wrapped tightly around her midsection, and her steady in and out breaths through her hair and on the bare of her neck was such a comforting feeling. She withdrew her hands from under her head, stretching them outwards. As she did her body flexed, her back nestling closer to Heather's torso. This motion woke the Asiatic female from her peaceful slumber.

"Good morning Beautiful." It took Lindsey a second to remember who stated the compliment and who it was directed toward.

"Good morning Heather!" She turned around in her arms, looking her current love life in the eyes. Heather's face was consumed with a smile such of the likes hadn't been seen before.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better then ever! You?"

"Great. Let's get moving before anyone sees."

"Right." Lindsey pulled the sheets back, sitting up and stretching her body once again. She tried to hide the stain in her underwear from Heather, although secretly she wanted Heather to notice. Of course, Lindsey had that dream again, where Heather made oral love to Lindsey in more ways then she had initially thought possible *Chapter 2*.

Heather pushed the covers off of her also. Similarly, she also had a strange wet mark on her underwear, as she hadn't bothered to put anything else on the previous night but the necessities. Her dream had been so weird, in a strange situation where the two of them had been on the floor of their cabin, rolling about while totally nude, fingers plugging into the other's sex while kissing and fondling with their free hands. But enough of that. Things had to be done today. Who knew when Chris would start his insane routine.

-One hour later-

Chris stepped out of the Confessional Camera, sighing while shaking his head. Almost as if he could read his best friend's brain, Chef spoke up.

"Something wrong with the stall?"

"Did you mess with the tapes recently?"

"No. Why, did you?"

"Only to run through them and see who confessed what. But I'm missing an entire 40 minute block of footage. That section of the recording has been taped over."

"Meaning it's irretrievable?"

"Exactly. I'll figure out what the problem is soon enough, but a note of reminder, we should keep the camera accessible to only us. Someone must have said something they didn't want us hearing."

"Well, it's only Forty Minutes. It's not Watergate or anything."

"Indeed. Let's get set for today's challenge."

* * *

><p>-Missing Segment from the Confessional Camera-<p>

Heather shut the door behind her, sitting down as she pulled out a kit for makeup. "Allow me. First up, the elimination from last night had made me feel SO confident! Coupled with the fact that now Lindsey is all to myself, and Beth won't surely leave the 'popular crowd' and her 'best friend' I've got a locked-in alliance to the final three. Once there, I can eliminate Beth, and then I can convince Lindsey to be subservient just one more time in her life, and I can win it! For us." She applied some blush to her cheeks as she looked into the hand-held mirror. "Without a doubt, her sex appeal, coupled with my own that I have gone to great lengths to make irresistible, will throw the males off their game unless they're gay overweight slobs like Owen or Gothic obsessed like Trent. The females Will tear each other apart in the long term, as even the closest friendships will come to a close. But Lindsey and I will be unstoppable!" She looked up at the Camera. "I don't have what it takes to pay Chris off to rig everything from here on out to the end, and I'm not even sure if that cheap cake will do it."

She looks into the mirror, opening her mouth so that way the skin under her eyes would stretch out far enough for her to examine. "I'm at the top of my game now. My looks, my love, and my schemes will get me through. Everything is right in my world."

A moment of silence passed. She didn't even bother looking at the camera. "And that's great, because I'm sick of my old life. Popular indeed I was, but I had to force everyone to like me." Her eyes drifted off to the side. "Not to mention how…" She bit her lip, and looked at the camera. She caught herself right before she spilled the thing that had kept her up and awake for months at a time. Should she say it? Would Chris use it against her?

No, he wouldn't. She reached forward, and pulled the camera out of the wall just a bit. A recording tape was running. All she had to do was destroy the section of the tape she said it on.

"How no one liked me." Her face fell. She couldn't even tell Lindsey this, even the blonde would reject her. "They called me a witch, a slob, everything. Can I help it that as a kid I was naturally overweight? Can I help it if the Acne problems I had wouldn't go away? Could I help it!" IN a fit of rage, she stood up, and slammed her fists down. "No. The voices in here." She tapped her temple lightly. "Are being seared and silenced. Lindsey loves me! I will go to any length to ensure that." Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, tinted a light gray with the slight amount of Mascara she had applied. "I Do, Look beautiful! I now look sexy. I now can seduce my way into any circle of life I need to. Lindsey will help me!" She stared hard at the camera, her lack of self-support had been for years shielded by her antagonistic personality, and now she was laying it all out. "And Lindsey will help me sear the voices with her laughs, her smiles, her screams of pleasure, her kisses of enjoyment, and anything else she does! Because She loves me not for who I was…but for what I have become!" She wiped her eyes, anger and sadness blending together and canceling each other out. "I have nothing more to say." She pulled a set of tweezers out of her bag. "Now to erase all evidence." She leaned in toward the camera, and the screen went fuzzy, until it picked back up right as the door shut.

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

"Oh Trent! You must ride with us!" Beth and Lindsey strangled the arms of the guitarist. My eyes narrowed disapprovingly. They were just to close. I let out a high, shrill whistle. Lindsey understood, and came sprinting over.

"Yes Hannah?"

"Heather." I corrected. "Keep your eyes on Trent. Make sure he doesn't end up getting to close with weird Goth Girl. I don't trust the two of them."

"Unh-huh." She nodded her head approvingly.

"Good." As she went back to drag Trent into the canoe, I pointed to Owen. "Owen, Spit-spot! We haven't the time to waste!"

"But-"

"NOW!" I scowled while screaming at him, and he walked toward the canoe. I wanted Lindsey to keep an eye on Trent, and tell me what he thought about Gwen. IF those two got together…hell would have to be raised.

-Lindsey's POV-

We had been going for sometime now. With all three of us moving these oars, frankly, we would all were even with the others.

"Trent, Can I ask you something?" My voice piped up. I didn't want to disappoint Heather.

"Sure. What is it?'

"Well, you and Gwen seem to be getting it a little…close." I locked my ring and index finger together to show him what I meant. "Do you like-like her or something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh…just wondering." I remarked, looking at the sky. Why was I asking? Well, maybe after I told Heather she would remind me.

"Well." His guard was let down. I could tell that Beth was even listening intently, curious on the gossip. "Sure I like Gwen and all, but she sends me mixed signals. I know it is kind of my fault though, I left her buried underground and all but…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"But…?"

"I need almost a pointer form her to tell me if she's into me or not. Hell, I've seen her and Izzy chatting friendly also, and for all I know, Gwen could think I'm gay while she's having bi- fun with Izzy and Duncan." He chuckled, and continued stroking the oars across the water.

"SO you don't know?"

"I like her, but I don't know yet if she likes me."

* * *

><p>-5 hours later-<p>

"Do you honestly think that fork was best?" I heard Gwen ask Heather for the umpteenth time.

"I'm quite positive. Those looser Bass can't play a game of cards right I'd bet, let alone pick the right path."

I felt the presence of a female beside me, and was, quite frankly, caught off guard when Heather appeared beside me. "And?"

"I don't remember why I asked this, but I found out that Trent really likes Gwen, but she isn't telling him if he likes her back."

"Odd. She wrote about it in her diary."

"She did? How nice of her to share it with you!"

"Uh…guys?"

Turning our gazes out toward Trent, who had been leading the bunch of us, we noticed that his lower legs were gone.

"Trent!" "TRENT!" I shouted, accompanied by Beth's worried shout. I began to run to help him, only to feel a hand wrap around my wrist as it was twisted and yanked hard.

"Don't do it Lindsey." Heather whispered into my ear. "That's quicksand."

"But Tami is in trouble!" I cried desperately as Beth charged into the stuff.

She rolled her eyes. "Beth can get him out."

"But…"

"No Buts Lindsey. I love you, and I don't want to lose my angel."

"Okay Heather. Can I call you an angle also?"

"Sure, just not around anyone else."

"Okay Angel." I remarked. Then out of nowhere, a chest-high Trent and a neck-high Beth found Cody swinging through the trees on a vine, only for him to totally miss and hit a tree. I couldn't help but cringe, and then noticed how the vine was caught by Trent as it swung by They were saved! He pulled Beth out, and she began spitting out sand.

"Beth, Tyler! Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine alright! Thanks to Cody and Trent. It was so nice of them to save us!"

"Awww, how sweet."

"That quicksand sure is tricky stuff." Trent remarked.

"Onward folks!" I heard Heather shout. "I don't think anyone wants to be given the boot tonight!" With some grumbles, we all trudged forward. I noticed that as we moved Beth picked something off of the ground, but I had no idea what it was.

* * *

><p>-4 hours later-Heather's POV-<p>

"We need a large fire!" LeShawna bewailed.

"Then get some you Ghetto Freak." I half expected her to attack me, and that expectation was right.

The noise of her rushing at me form behind was easily picked up, and I whirled around, holding a sharp stick in my hand. It poked forward and went through her shirt, pressing against her belly.

"If you want to live, and not have your self-proclaimed luscious innards laying on the ground as our next fire-pieces, I suggest you get some wood."

"Bitch from hell." She remarked as she stormed off.

"Take it or leave it."

"That was so brave of you standing up to LaShaniqua like that!"

"Thanks Lindsey."

"You did kind of treat her rough though." Beth commented from my other side as with the stick I rolled a log over, exposing more sparks to the air as the flame danced a few inches higher.

"We don't have room for slackers. All of us need to do a job."

"Alright." Trent also remarked. "I have some more firewood here." He laid down several medium-sized logs.

"We need something ingenious." I scoffed. "But it will help."

"Don't worry! I'm sure Heather can figure something out! Right 'angel'?" My blood ran cold. IF Beth or Trent understood the meaning of that saying, either Lindsey or I were gone!

"Uhhh, right."

"Angel?"

"It's a personal joke between us." I faked a chuckle, and it satisfied Trent. That took care of that. Beth raised her eyebrow, and walked off.

"You need something ingenious!" I heard a familiar shout from behind. Izz-zzzy! "Behold, my-" She cut herself off as she threw something into the fire. I scampered away, grasping Lindsey's hand and dragging her with me as the fire leapt thousands of feet into the sky, exploding with the force of an Atom Bomb!

"A-Mazing!" Chris called down from the helicopter he was in. "I hereby declare the Screaming Gophers the winners!"

"We won!" Was the unanimous cry.

"Then let's get ready to move out of here folks." I authoritvely clapped my hands. "We don't need to burn nightlight."

"Relax Heather." Gwen's voice cringed in my ear. "We can't hardly see where we'll be going."

"…" As much as I wouldn't admit, she was right. She may be a looser, but she was a smart one at that. Few things would agg me more then that.

"I agree. Let's set up camp." Great, just great! Now the stupid guitarist was agreeing with her. Lindseyyyyy a little mutual support would be nice!

"I agree!" My face fell. She agreed with them? "With Heather." Oh, that's a different story.

"Unh-nuh. Ain't no way I'm risking the trip back there now!"

"Actuathly, we'd have a head thtart on the other team!" Beth's lisp was easily recognizable over LeShawna's.

"Owen, Izzy?"

"Why don't we stay here until we get the fire big enough that you can see it from Montreal Intl!" Izzy remarked, and Owen nodded in confirmation. Rgghhh!

* * *

><p>-Elimination Ceremony-<p>

Frankly, no one had any idea what was going to take place in mere seconds. Everyone was expecting the worst.

"Once again your team is at the Bonfire ceremony. Frankly, both of you didn't assist your team much at all."

Beth and Izzy were sitting on the logs, looking at Chris and his plate of one marshmallow. Izzy was eyeing them hungrily, a look of determination in her 'HUN-GRY EYES!' state.

"I only have a single one left. Beth, stuck in quicksand and yet you couldn't even help someone else. Not a bright idea girl." She looked down, biting her lip. Chris shifted his gaze. "Izzy, giving away info to the opposing team. Not a smart move girl, by any means."

"The last marshmallow will either go to Beth or Izzy." Un-noticed by everyone else was how two couples clasped hands in relief that it wasn't them. Gwen and Trent did indeed, exchanging a quick smile. Heather and Lindsey did also. Their votes, coupled with that of Beth's and LeShawna's was enough. Enough to take Izzy out of the game. And really, even if the Owen, Izzy, Trent, and Gwen voted for Beth, what was Chris going to do? Kick them both out?

"THIS IS THE ROYAL CANADIAN MOUNTED POLICE. ISABELLA, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST ON CHARGES OF…"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Izzy flipped the men in the helicopter a middle finger coupled with a one-finger salute, and before LeShawna could even ask a question that now began gnawing at her, Izzy ran off, taking the marshmallow off the plate as she scampered into the woods.

"Oh, Okay. Well that settles that." Chris stated, looking at the campers with a wide-faced grin. "How about it?" Everyone was to shocked frankly to respond.

* * *

><p>-Screaming Gophers Cabin-<p>

"Hey Lindthey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Beth!" Lindsey walked over toward Beth's bunk and sat down on the bed with her. "What is it?"

"On Bony Island, you called Heather a certain name."

"I did? Oh yeah! Angel!"

"Why did you call her that? I want in on the joke also?"

"What's funny?"

"Why did you can Heather 'angel'?" Beth asked, ready to be impressed with a knock-you-socks off joke.

"Well Beth, she called me an angel, and she said I could call her one also."

"Why did she call you one?"

"Well, I've not been allowed to tell a soul about how since Tyler left Heather is my girlfriend and that she and I call each other nice nicknames and cuddle and kiss and things like any other couple would do." She stated factually. Lindsey looked at Beth, who had her mouth agape as far as she was allowed to. That was when the blonde caught what she had done. "Oops. Heather is going to be so mad at me…" Lindsey grabbed the end of her hair and began twirling it in her hands, staring out the window in fear.

"Lindsey, you and Heather are lesbians!"

"From the Island of Lesbo? Noooo." A chuckled emitted from her throat. "I'm from Canada just like you are silly!"

"No no no, I mean, you two are female homosexuals?"

"What's that mean?"

"You only like girls in a sexual way."

"NO! I like Tyler…when he was here. That was his name, right?" She looked up as if to remember exactly.

"Lindsey, when did you and Heather…hook up?"

"Well, We had kissed when we were all awake at the beach."

"Awake-a-thon."

"And she kissed me in the woods before she read Gwen's diary."

"Talent Show."

"And we hooked up yesterday!"

"You two…done anything?" Beth slightly girated her lower body as if to communicate what she meant. Lindsey got the picture.

"Noooo. Well, except for that Dream, but still, she's so nice!"

Beth looked over at Heather, who was removing make-up form her face so she could start sleeping. "I don't think this will go good Lindsey."

"Nonsense Beth! I'm not worried in the least bit over this!"

"Well I am. But It's your life anyway. I hope you two live long, prosper together, and have lots of kids."

"Who will be pregnant?" Lindsey excitedly asked. Beth face palmed in response. "Darn! That's what I say to couples that hook up and I hear about it. But I've never seen two girls hook up."

"But still Beth, who will get pregnant?"

"Neither of you, I think."

"What do you mean? Are we not compatible?"

"No Lindsey." Beth heaved out. "You can have sex, but she can impregnate you, and visa versa. She doesn't have sperm. You'd have to get donated sperm."

"Oh…And I can't donate, because I don't have any."

Beth saw the disappointment in her friend's face. She didn't have the heart to leave Lindsey with that gapping hole in her heart. "Well…" She remembered something she read in the 'National Inquirer' a year or so back. "…Some scientists think that if one female could put her egg into the other female's womb while she is fertile, and if the eggs make contact and break simultaneously, it could produce a girl child form the two women. But it's only a hypothesis, of course." Beth hoped that would make Lindsey happy, who now seemed exuberant. "Great! But not right now. I still have things I want to do before I get married and have kids."

"Where would you get married at?" Beth asked raising a eyebrow.

"I hear I could do it in Ireland!" *I nod at Cottontop at this.*

"Okay. Good night Lindsey."

"Good night Beth!" Lindsey looked so happy as she sprinted over to her bunk. Beth laid down just as Cody turned the lights off in the room. "Light's out everyone!" Cody called. "Then we could all talk in the dark!" He chuckled sadistically as he laid down to sleep also. Beth pulled the covers up to her chin, and rolled over. "Lindsey and Heather? I never saw it coming."

* * *

><p>How about it? Good, bad, indifferent, suckish? I thought that despite this being the longest chapter yet, it was nowhere near as good as the last chapters at all. Still, if you liked it, cheers to you! Special thanks goes to Sgt. Epsilon for giving me ideas on this chapter, some which I used, some which I didn't. And lastly review!<p> 


	8. Paintball Deer Dance Hunter

Ah yes. Paintball Deer Dance Hunter. Well, that's what I've always called it. If you were in the same room I'm in, you'd here System of a down's 'Deer Dance' blaring in the background on loop, and I always play that song when I write about this episode. So many parts of that song, if you look at the lyrics, can be placed into the plot of that pacific episode.

In this episode, I mention the Islamic religion, casting light on some not so positive aspects of it. I am not intending to be offensive to any Islamic belief systems or codes. But the radicalized Judeo/Christian tone was slightly overdone, and I'm not to familiar with other religions that stand against homosexual relations. Like I said, in no way am I trying to be derogatory to that religion, or any of it's various sects.

Enjoy as we put a bit of a strain on Heather's plot for the million, and cracks will start to form in the newly solidified relationship. Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Island, Episode 7 of 26-<p>

The door to the communal washrooms opened up, Lindsey walking in smiling like the world had no problems in it. "Hello Heather!"

"Hello Lindsey." Was the courteous response give back to the blonde. "Will you please apply some of this on my back?" The Asiatic female tossed a bottle of skin brightening cream at Lindsey, who caught it just as it landed in her hands.

"Sure Hannah! Where do you want me to apply it?"

"Honestly…" Heather discarded the robe she was wearing, revealing nothing underneath besides her brazier and her dark purple thong. Why ever she was wearing that for, escaped Lindsey at the moment. "Any bare skin that you see on my back will work fine."

"Okay then." Lindsey popped the lid off and put a dollop of the stuff on her hands. She rubbed her hands together lightly, and then attached them onto the back of her love life. They were positioned at the nape of her neck, and using the very tip of the index fingers the blonde massaged the stuff deep into the non-existent cracks and crevices in her back. If one had thought that her skin could be used to glide a snowboard off of before due to its smooth complexity, now it would give no friction at all after it was thoroughly massaged. "Is this working?"

"Yes." She replied, very relaxed. She had been very, almost abnormally relaxed around Lindsey these last few days, although she was still her same, antagonistic self when around others.

"How does it feel?" Was the follow up question as the cream was worked firmly into the section of skin directly underneath the shoulder blade.

"Good. Very good." Lindsey didn't notice, but Heather almost unexpectedly wrapped her arm around her own back, and unclipped her bra, letting the material fall to the floor, leaving her bent over, yet still top nude. One might expect that the bubbly blonde wouldn't even notice, but in truth it stuck out at her like a flashing green light. Daring, just daring to go down to her torso.

Her hands traced slowly in a direction that would move there, but just as Lindsey's hand were even with Heather's sides, just an inch or so away from what should be the pair of marvelously swinging female glories, she realized she was out of cream, as it had been so thoroughly massaged, not to mention how much of the inaugural application had soaked into her own hands. Curiosity was put on an agonizing hold as Lindsey put some more cream on her hands, and massage deeply and smoothly again. She relocated her hands just below the scapula, or at least the part that could be seen on her back, and dragged her hands downward with a nice, clean, swift motion until they hit her very noticeable tan-line. Lindsey knew how tight that Heather had worn her braziers, as she had seen her dress the other day much to her secret pleasure, only to see that Heather's massive cups, a set which had to be D's, were tightly pushed up against her body. Otherwise…

Heather suddenly realized what kind of ability she had just acquiesced to Lindsey. Her long, feminine fingers were running down the sides of her upper rib cages, stretched out as far as they could go, prepared to start wrapping around…

Lindsey cut to the chase. Neglecting anything to deal with creams, she jolted her hands forward and planted each firmly on the matching breast. They were more then a handful, to be sure of. At the least the section which Lindsey was holding was perfectly rounded, the only part not rounded as such would be the nipples.

The blonde leaned her body on top of Heather's own, her head laying sideways on the back of Heather's skin, as she extended her tongue and dragged it across the tan line across the rear. A light moan was heard from the female as such skin which had rarely been disclosed was paid attention to.

Lindsey used her thumb and index finger to start massage the now horrent tips of what was Heather's large mounds. Rather then being like a thin switch that stuck outwards to be flipped like her own, the pattern that the alliance leader had was much, much more complex. It was circular on the outside, the diameter had to be at least 2, maybe two and a half centimeters. But the inner most section seemed to cave in rather then raise outward, as if one would poke the very tips of their fingers into this depression in the center of the tits. One could compare the structure to the top of a volcano, just more perfectly rounded and without the molten rock. Not able to resist the temptation any farther, Lindsey extended her middle finger the stiffest she could make it, and poked the very tip of it into the depression. Another amalgam intruded out of Heather's mouth, and Lindsey rubbed her legs together. A familiar heating sensation was building up in her hips.

"ALL CONTESTANTS HAVE TWO MINUTES TO REPORT FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! I REPEAT, ALL CONTESTANTS HAVE TWO MINUTES TO REPORT FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! THAT'S AN OUT!"

"Danm you Chris!" Heather cursed as she leaned farther down and grabbed her bra. Lindsey tried hard to catch a glance of her marvelous feminine glories, but Heather had the top on in a split second, and reached into a nice pile of folded clothes she had apparently brought with her, dressing for the day's challenges. Lindsey internally frowned. She turned around and walked out the door, but just as she opened it up Heather pushed through. Despite how it looked, it wasn't nearly as rude as it seemed, as Heather used the opportunity. "Tomorrow Night, Dock of Shame. 11 o'clock." The Blonde nodded in approval, excited about what would be their first 'official date'!

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

I crossed my arms again. Of all things, I was chosen to be a deer! A bloody deer? Beth and Lindsey were standing to my right and left sides, like a set of less-then-perfect bodyguards if there ever were any.

"I wonder how long we'll be here." Beth remarked. "When will the challenge end?"

"When our loser teammates bag all of the opposing team's deer." I remarked, putting extra chill in the reply. I was more hen angered that what we had been…commencing earlier was interrupted. The waiting was wearing thin on my nerves. "Beth, go see if you can fetch some berries and a bag of chips for us. And make sure they are NOT Barbequed! I hate that stuff!" A wicked smile spread across my face as she walked off. Good. She was gone.

"I hope she can find some Blueberries." Lindsey's follow up remark was, to say the least, pointless.

"Yeah…" Dry was the return statement. And we sat there and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And did I bother to mention that because Beth was taking SOOOO long, we waited some more.

"I'm bored" Lindsey responded. "How about we go looking for some deer!"

"And walk right into a trap?" Lindsey frowned. She hadn't thought of that obviously. "Let's face it. As long as no one can find us, we will be okay."

"Like how no one could find us in the communal bathrooms? Or in the…" Tuned out. I do not need to hear her constant mouth running.

-Normal POV-2 hours later-

"And remind me again…how did you find these?" The Blonde asked, taking another BBQ chip and chomping downwards on it.

"Chef was off going swimming! He looked so dorky in trunks!" Beth laughed.

"Heather. Do you want any?" I called for the third time. She still had her back to the duo, staring into the forest.

"I wonder what she is thinking."

"It's got to be something important, right?"

"True. But what?" If either girl knew that Heather was contemplating the damage that Beth was causing to her, they'd be singing a different tune. Lindsey had told in her monologue that Beth knew about their relationship, and that was to be a problem. A very big problem.

Not that she was worried in the slightest about Chris, Chef, or any of the other idiots on the island. Lindsey had proven herself to be to nice, and if it was revealed the two were in more-then-friendly terms, respect should naturally flow to her. Even if it didn't, she could use the 'discrimination card' that many minority groups used all across Canada and the United States. That wasn't to be a problem whatsoever.

Rather, the problem proved to be much more then that. Chris would inevitably bring her murder if that happened. She had learned that a long time ago her parents found her a bother, a nuisance. All they had wanted were sons to help them work around the house and carry on the family name. Despite the fact that her ancestry was Korean, her parents acted more like the Chinese, hoping desperately to have as many males as possible. Her brothers and sisters obviously didn't like her, and she made sure that she made their life miserable.

That wasn't the main issue though. Her parents wouldn't protect her from someone else in her family. Her mother's brother, who had also been Korean, was a recent convert to Islam. Not the common, watered-down western type that could live in peace with other religions and races, but he was one of those very few radicals.

In fact, he had became so radicalized that he admitted to trying to set a bomb in a Taxi cab several weeks prior to her joining the show. Furthermore, the Asiatic female could tell that he strictly followed Shaira law, and under those guidelines, women were viewed as cattle, and that homosexuality was forbidden. SO forbidden in fact that anyone who was caught in the act was to be killed. The thought of being killed didn't exactly run over with her well, and with Beth knowing about their relationship, how long before she of Lindsey slipped, and allowed Chris to find out about it. Likewise, how long would it be before one of McLean's cameras caught them doing something, kissing or what-the-not.

Hence, why she needed to win the money. A desire to win it wasn't as dominant in her head as it had been when she first joined. Now, if she had it, she could possibly hire a bodyguard, and move out of Montreal and to Toronto, or even better, possibly south of the border to the states. Maybe even take Lindsey with her? That should put enough distance between herself and that radicalized uncle of hers.

* * *

><p>-Lindsey's POV-<p>

"Heather, do you want any chips?" I politely asked, tapping the alliance leader on the shoulder. Heather snapped out of it.

"Thanks Lindsey." The antagonist smiled at me, giving me that warm fuzzy feeling inside. She turned around and taking the chip, crunching down on it.

"Grrrr!" Lindsey had no way of knowing that for Heather, this was the perfect moment. Allthough Lindsey would put her life in Beth's hands, Heather couldn't trust Beth anymore, and now she was going to kick her out of her alliance, and send her spiraling to her downfall. "I told you to NOT get Barbeque!"

"It was the only thing lef-"

"And not to mention, you spend hours talking to Lindsey, not even bothering to try and protect me or anyone else for that matter!"

"I was watching the scen-"

"Hannah, what's wrong?" I called out, trying to break the fight. The glare that I earned from my lover scared me.

"You have proven yourself repeatedly, time and time again, to be a waste, not only to this alliance, but to my whole team!"

"Well, Your not exactly a team player either!"

"Beth, as Alliance leader, I have sole ability to do one action that you have warranted. I am booting you from my alliance! You can't rely on my help dragging you through anymore"

"Fine!" I looked as Beth now popped the lid on her anger. "I don't have to! I can spend the rest of today at least hunting deer, trying to HELP the team, unlike you! I QUIT!" Beth threw the bag of chips into the air, not knowing what downfall she set up for the gap-toothed geek named Cody, and stormed off.

Heather sat back down, and smiled. But, I couldn't take it.

"Heather! What is wrong with you!"

"We had to get Beth removed somehow." She curtly responded.

"Why! She has done everything you asked of for her, and now this!"

"She knows to much." Heather looked up. "Who else have you told about our relationship."

"Well…" I looked upwards, trying to remember.

"Stay with me Lindsey!" Her long fingers snapped in front of my face. "I NEED to know!"

"I think…that's it."

"Then we are good."

"Good! What do you mean?" The smile on her face didn't help tales any.

"If no one else knows, there is nothing hindering us from making the finals. Also, no crazies will come after us and try to kill us." What? Izzy is off the island, and I can't think of any other crazy people.

"Maybe we can go back to Beth and apologize. It IS the right thing to do." However, Heather's interest in apologizes were piqued.

* * *

><p>-45 minutes later-<p>

Heather tapped Beth on the shoulder. The short girl sighed in disappointment, then turned around. "What is it Heather? I have deer to bag."

"We've been talking about you."

"We have?" The busty female asked in confusion.

"Zip it, _Lindsiot_." Heather jabbed back.

"I don't have time for this." Beth turned back around, only to see her target was gone.

"Well then, MAKE time!"

The disbanding female sighed in dissapointment. She decided now to try and show Heather just where the problem lay. "Do you know why we keep losing challenges?"

"Because they're lame and stupid?" Heather half-asked, half stated

"No, because you're so busy being mean that you don't even try. All you can think of is bossing us around!"

Heather was firmly fed up with Beth at this point. So much for 'apology'. The reasons that Lindsey had used to try and coax back Heather and Beth were now exempt from her mind. She yanked her deer nose off, and gave it a hard throw, the décor bouncing off of Beth harmlessly, but explained the point.

"Oh, that's it!"

"Bring it, dweeb!"

Just as the two females would of started a fight, something smacked Heather in the leg. "What the?" She turned around and reached down, wiping some of the paint off. "LeShawnna!"

"Nearsighted."

"Oh! I'll give you Near-sighted all right!" Before Heather could begin to rant on the female, she was shot at from behind by Beth. "Lindsey, your gun."

"But I-"

"NOW!" Lindsey reluctantly handed it over, and Heather shot at Beth with stunning accuracy, hitting her in the forehead as she went down. LeShawnna went down into a sniper pose, shooting up at Heather, but the Korean female unleashed her next rounds all across her sworn enemy. Beth then returned fire, and the greatest inter-team battle was on.

* * *

><p>-Campfire Ceremony-<p>

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, being mauled by bears... Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group! I see a disgraceful mess! I see a massive waste of paint product! And I have to say, that... was... _awesome!_ When you guys opened fire on your own team? Wicked TV, guys." Chris' smile was spreading as wide as the moon. "There are only seven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper…" The narscistic host was cut off

"Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. Can't we just get this over with it?" Gwen angrily interrupted.

"Fine, whatever. Spoil the moment. Trent, Lindsay, Owen, Gwen…"

Heather shot a glare at Beth, who caught it. Just to torment her farther, Heather drew her finger across her neck, resembling decapitation by a knife cut.

"LeShawna, and Beth." The tables turned. Lindsey looked worried earlier, but now her face was fear-stricken. Cody just stared contently. Heather shot a glance at Beth, smiling devilishly at her marshmallow, then at Cody, and back at Chris, worry etching her face.

"And the loser is…Cody." Heather stood up as she caught her marshmallow, and whirled around to face her team. "Folks, this is NOT over! I will indeed triumph over my enemies!" It sounded like a speech that was ill-prepared, but it got the message across.

War. And silently, Lindsey understood the deeper meaning. Nuclear War against anyone else who would find out about the two of them.

* * *

><p>Frankly, this chapter was hard to write. The inspiration was there, but the time wasn't. I had a portion of it planned, but the Srgt Epsilon gave me a very good idea, one that I torqued with a bit, and that resulted in this chapter. And of the 'date' they were to have, It's been postponed due to this incident. Anyways...Review!<p>

And, I LOVE writing Elimination Ceremonies! That's the reason why I enjoyed writing Total Drama Indianapolis Racing so much, and this story. Next chapter, and I quote from a Godzilla 2000 Commercial:

"If you can't take the heat…Run!"


	9. If you Can't take the heat, RUN!

Next chapter. Frankly, if you can't take the heat…run.

Anyyyyways, we'll see a rift in the Heather/Lindsey relationship today. The teammates outside of Beth still don't know, and Beth hasn't told the world about the relationship in a confessional yet. However, don't try and convince Heather that, who still believes that her jihad uncle will come and kill her for her love life. Again, no offense is directed to the Muslim faith, followers, or religion.

Well, with no further adue, HERE WE GO!

-Total Drama Island-Episode 8 of 26-Normal POV-

Frankly, since the last elimination ceremony, Lindsey had been scared. She had seen Heather mad and angry before, but never infuriated like this. Her fear drove her away from the Asiatic beauty, and with no other REAL friends to talk to, Lindsey was almost a loner.

That changed on the third day since Cody's elimination. Lindsey had been contently brushing her hair in the girl's cabin when the door flew open, and in walked, you guessed it, Heather.

"Heather! Oh, I…." Lindsey was certain she was in trouble, and as the raven-haired female approached, Lindsey shrunk back in fear. Her eyes were darting from side to side, hoping desperately that whatever punishment her love may have had in mind, would be light.

Heather leaned over, grabbed Lindsey by the back of the neck, firmly, but not injuriously, and pulled her in, kissing her on the lips. The two females shared this position for about 12 or 13 seconds before Heather pulled back. "Lindsey, could I brush your hair for you?" Her voice wasn't authoritve, commanding, rather peaceful and slightly tranquil, although not drugged or anything.

"Um, Sure!" Lindsey handed the brush over to the Alliance captain, and Heather sat down on the bench, not using the mirror that Lindsey had been using, but her own eyes, turning her body so she could slowly, smoothly, brush the matted knots out of the flowing blonde hair.

Of course, this wouldn't stay this way very long. Within a short amount of time, Lindsey had pulled out one of her own brushes and was slowly moving it through Heather's own hair. Neither girl would admit it for various reasons, but both of the females envied the other's texture, more so for Heather, who often needed to use various gels, moisturizers, and special shampoos for herself. As Lindsey didn't know that, the totally smooth texture seemed natural, and she thought it was better then her own.

"I think I found one." Heather remarked, twisting her tongue just outside of her mouth.

"What?"

"A Knot." The female pulled the brush down a bit, and Lindsey felt a light tug as the hairbrush snag on the mass of clumped hair.

"Ohhh, that's such a shame. Can you fix it?"

"I can yank it as hard as I want to. Or, I could just try and untie it."

"Please, don't yank it. I want my eyes to stay where they are."

Heather chuckled at the Blonde's naivety. "Ok." She pulled downward on the knot slightly, and her left hand grabbed the bunch. Just as she did though, a trumpet went off outside. Heather jumped at this, fearing a simultaneous cry from her uncle of 'Allah Akbar!', and henceforth she yanked Lindsey's hair, and although it undid the knot, it also yanked Lindsey's head downward with it.

"Oww! Heather! That really hurts!"

"Sorry. I thought it was…" She decided to stay mum. If Lindsey knew that by chance her crazy uncle would start trying to kill them, Lindsey for sure would leave her, and that would douse the flame of peace in her life. "…Chris, calling for a challenge."

-Lindsey's POV-

I ran my hand through my hair one more time as we walked up the steps to the Mess Hall. Heather had done so well, my hair felt better then it ever had before!

"Head chef. Called it, get it." Heather's soothing, still firm voice remarked, ending any debate on the team.

"I don't think this is a dictatorship"

"You want to argue with me?" I looked at Heather and LeShawna, who were staring at each other with intense looks in their eyes.

"Girls! Girls! Girls Please stop!" I answered, putting my hands between the two. "We can do this. Heather can be head chef like she wants to be, and LeShawna can help cook!" The idea seemed simple enough.

-Heather's POV-Conffestional Camera-

"I had to take the leadership role. _Hello_, we're on a losing streak... and really, everyone else on the team is pretty useless." She sighed, and then bent over, disconnecting the recording wire. "I'm going to have to treat Lindsey a bit harsher on Camera, so that was my insane uncle doesn't stone me when I get back. But no need to worry, everything between us will keep going just fine."

-Normal POV-

"We'll have to make a Pineapple Margarita and some type of ribs probably for the main dish. It shouldn't be to hard for a bunch of incompetents to make!"

LeShawna yanked her bowl of pineapples out of my hands. "Fine. But II Work on this." She began stirring intensely, Beth standing beside her and cutting up pineapples. "That scrawny girl can bite my ass for all I care." Strutting back over to her, I held up a frying pan. "Are you aware that these cast-iron frying pans will, indeed, put a deep, deep dent in your head. I'd recommend you shut up, unless someone on your team has a gun on you right now."

Lindsey looked at Heather oddly. What was eating at her lover? She seemed to be happy, fine, content even around her, but whenever she was with someone else, she spewed venom like no one else' business.

"Lindsey, Gwen, Trent, you two stand ready for any assistant jobs I'll need." Then the antagonist pointed at Owen. "Owen, You'll be our Go-to guy. Whatever we need, You get it."

"Yes sir-Um Ma'am! I mean Ma'am!" He saluted and tried standing tall.

"Good. If we just stay organized, we'll take out the opposing team."

-One Hour later-

"Come one people! Chop-Chop!" Heather clapped her hands together. "Trent, You start putting the barbeque on the ribs, Gwen, Get the Oven heated! Owen, you get the oranges!"

"On it!"

"Lindsey, I need you over here." Lindsey put down her knife, and started walking toward her alliance captain. "NOW!" That scared her, and the blonde ran over to the Korean female, slightly trembling.

"Y-Yes?"

"Come with me. I need to discuss, privately with you."

The two females stepped outside the cabin. "Heather, have I done something wrong?"

"Outside of the fact that you told Beth about our relationship, no. But to make things look less suspicious, I might treat you just a bit…harsher around the others." A twinge of guilt hit Heather, a feeling she frankly wasn't familiar with. "Ummm…" She tried to remember the words. "I'm sorry."

Lindsey leaned in and wrapped her arms around Heather, as the dominant female returned the embrace, trying to keep tears from falling from her eyes. As odd and strange as it sounded, Heather didn't want to be mean to the one person who had given her life fullness and fulfillment. But what had to be done, had to be done.

Lindsey hugged and squeezed Heather tightly. "I understand Heather. But why?"

Heather wiped her eye with her left hand, observing the singular tear drop. Looking through it, she saw Owen trudging up, covered in red dots and carrying a tub of oranges.

"Lindsey! Inside, quick! We can't be seen like this!" The two girls separated and ran inside, returning to their stations.

As Owen kicked down the door, it was obvious that it hadn't been a walk through the park.

"Well Come on, Throw them over here!" Heather snapped. Owen threw the tub, which sailed through the air. Lindsey and Gwen ducked, but Trent wasn't so lucky, and it smacked him full in the face. He dropped the bottle of Barbeque sauce, and fell to the ground, his brain shutting down and then rebooting from the incident.

"Oh! He's got a concussion! Quick! Get some medical help!" Gwen shouted, kneeling at Trent's side. "Trent, Trent are you okay?" NO response. "Stay with me man, Stay-With-ME!"

-Heather's POV-Confessional Camera-

"Things are going perfectly, except for Owen's hornet stings and Trent's concussion, which means he's out of today's challenge. But still, this challenge is totally ours." She then smacks her forehead in dissapointment, groaning.

-Normal POV-

After Trent was led away, Heather turned to the other two females that had shown any type of affection today. "Pay attention, girls! This is how you flambé. Step one: pour the flambé liquid, which you did manage."

Lindsey was hurt by this shrewd remark, but reminded herself somehow that Heather was trying to keep their relationship secret.

"Step two of two: light it!" At this point the head chef pulled her lighter out of her pocket, and she lit the flambé. However, the molasses within it had been loaded with Whiskey, something Chef had been drinking behind the scenes, and it instantly ignited. The explosion released a nicely sized black cloud, covering Heather's face.

Regardless of who it happened to, Gwen and Lindsey fought, fought very hard to keep from laughing. Lindsey felt as if there was on wrongdoing from laughing, as she would have done the same thing had it been Gwen, LeShawna, Owen, Trent, or anyone else.

The grease in the pan was still clean, and Heather looked in it to see her reflection. What she saw was terrifying. Instantly a gut reaction and memory kicked in from when she had been much, much younger. Run away, cry in a corner, hope that none of the school bullies would make fun of her acne, her freckles, now her missing eyebrows. And just as soon as that memory was triggered, she forced it down, standing firmly, but still screaming in anger. "Ahhhhhhhh! My eyebrows! OWEN!"

At this point Owen slid up to the Queen Bee. "Is it finally lunch time?"

Heather scowled. How could he think of lunch in a crisis like this? "No! Go get my makeup bag from the cabin!"

The chubby blonde cringed. "But... the bees."

Heather pointed with her frying pan out the door. "NOW!" As Owen scampered out, she fell over onto the counter, screaming. "Ugh! It's like I'm on a team of morons!"

-Lindsey's POV-

"I feel sorry for Hannah, I mean, Heather. Regardless of what she does to me or anyone else, no one deserves to have their eyebrows burnt off!" She sighs. "Poor girl."

-Normal POV-

Owen walked in a second time, his face now totally swollen from the hornet's stings. Heather tapped her foot impatiently, then stomped it when no one moved. "Danm it Owen! Don't just stand there! Give it!"

"Verba ger fish baggie-" He dropped the bag then, and he fell on the floor himself.

Heather walked over to get it, but before she got there Beth picked it up. "Don't you think of rummaging through it!" The Asiatic female stormed.

"Okay." Beth lisped through her braces. "LeShawna!" The short, glasses wearing female tossed the bag to the self proclaimed 'bootylicious' female, who caught it with glee.

"Lindsey!" Next moment, Lindsey found the bag in her hand, Heather starring her down. "Don't you dare." She remarked.

"Throw it Lindsey!"

"I'm Open!" Beth called out. Gwen was watching the scene unfold with curiosity.

"Don't throw it back at them…GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Lindsey became terrified from Heather's tone of voice, and cringed as she threw the bag. Her total lack of paying attention sent it hurling into the freezer, and LeShawnna ran over to it, slamming the door shut just as Heather ran in after her bag. The Ghetto female smiled evily with glee as she locked the door. "She's Outta here!"

Lindsey cast a worried glance at the freezer. "Do you think Heather's really mad at us?"

A series of dents began appearing in the freezer door. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Was shouted from inside the cold realms.

LeShawna snorted. "She'll get over it. Girl need to learn how to chill. Let's serve it up!"

-Three hours later-

Her team had already lost. Her eyebrows had been drawn back in. Heather was slowly walking out of the kitchen, shivering until the sun's rays hit her body, melting the ice that had formed on her shoulders.

Meanwhile though, in the Gopher's cabin, Lindsey and Beth were chatting about the incidents of the day. They didn't realize that Trent, Owen, LeShawna, and Gwen were all deciding on voting against her due to bringing the Tiki idol curse.

Beth was sitting on her bunk, Lindsey on her own. "Lindthey, who are you going to vote for?"

"I-I don't know."

"After all the mean things that Heather'th done to you? Open your eyeth Lindthey! She thould be going!"

"I would, but I can't. I, I love Heather!"

"Lindthey." Beth walked across the room and sat down on the same bunk with Lindsey, wrapping her arm around the blonde. "I realithe that you and her are very, very tight. However, she's been using you, using me thith entire time."

"Beth, you don't get it." Lindsey shook her head. "During today's challenge she told me that she would be treating the entire team a bit more cruel because she wants no one to find out about her and I."

"But her love ithn't real. It'th hollow."

"Says you!" Lindsey stood up, offended. "She had done so many kind things to me. Brushed me hair, comforted me, held me, and more. You can't understand that, as all you do is kiss you pillow and hope for your dream guy to show up!"

"Lindthey, Heather will hurt you! When it finally cometh down to her or you, the'll lose you."

"Beth, I want you to shut up. If you can't support Heather and I, we are no longer BFF's." Lindsey turned her back to Beth, crossed, her arms, and stuck her nose in the air.

"But Lindthey!"

"No Beth. Get out of here. I don't want you here any longer."

Just then the cabin door opened, and Heather walked in, still slightly shivering. "Girls?" She asked inquisitively.

"Nothing Heather. Beth was just, LEAVING, wasn't she?"

Beth sighed. "Fine. Goodbye Lindsey. I hope you'll reconsider." Beth walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Heather walked up behind Lindsey. "Lindsey, let me get three things straight to you."

"They would be?"

"One, I want there to be, in absolutely no way, shape or form, anyone else finding out about our relationship. There are some…not so respectful people that will hurt you if they find out." She laced the words 'hurt you' with malice to get her point across. "And I don't want that happening to your pretty body, do you?"

Lindsey shook her head to the negative. "Secondly, I know you and Beth are good friends, but our bond goes deeper then friendship. Can I ask you to forfeit your freindship with Beth and vote for her for our protection."

"We're not best friends anymore. Beth is gone." Lindsey stated, turning around. Heather smiled widely. Her uncle wouldn't find out now!

"Oh, and if you ever team up with LeShawna against me again, I'll cut off all your hair while you're sleeping!"

"Really?" Lindsey suddenly asked, terrified.

"I'll take measures necessary if I have to. This is a relationship, we are supposed to love each other, not backstab each other ever turn and corner in the road we get to."

"Okay Heather. I understand. I'm really sorry." Indeed the Blonde was much more understanding.

"Good. I accept your apology." Heather leaned in and kissed Lindsey, who gladly returned the favor.

-Confessional Cameras-

Heather sat down, filing her nails. "Today's vote was really hard, but only because there were so many annoying people to choose from."

Lindsey had slight trails of remorseful tears trickling down her face. "I can't believe we locked her in the _fridge!_ That seemed so cool at first, but afterwards, I felt really, really bad. I hope she'll forgive me for this."

Heather clicked her tongue, and then continued. **"**LeShawna is a royal pain in the butt, and Owen completely screwed up everything for us, not to mention that Trent was no help at all."

Lindsey frowned. "Her eyebrows look _so_ bad now. I'd kind of like to vote LeShawna off, but I'm going to have to vote for Beth."

Heather stated simply. "I vote for Beth because of her curse and she knows to much."

Owen burped in contentment. "Beth." He remarked.

Beth crossed her arms. "So now my best friend, Lindsey, is my ex-best friend, deciding to ditch me for her lesbian lover. How lame and ridiculous is that? I have no problem with her being a lesbian and all, but I don't want, in any way, her to end up in a wrong position. So let Lindsey have Heather, her lesbian lover and all, but I'm voting for Heather!"

As Beth walked down the dock on the TV screen, resigned to her fate, a hand reached down and clicked the remote. He had recorded the entire show, and now rewinded back to Beth's confessional.

"So let Lindsey have Heather, her lesbian lover and all, but I'm voting for Heather!"

The man sat up from the couch, picking up a dusty copy of the Koran. "It seems that my niece has not only left the faith, but has deliberately indulged in evil acts." The darkness of the room shadowed him from being easily visible from human eyes. "The Koran is explicit against same-sex relationships. As a loyal follower of Allah, it is my duty to show my neice where she erred before I eliminate the sinners." His hand picked a long, shiny, yet slightly curved knife off the table. "First up, I need to go to Camp Wanawakwa."

Chris leaned back in his chair, juggling a pair of balls. Chef walked in just then, holding a clipboard.

"Hey Chris, did you see Beth's strange confessional?"

"Yeah. Saw them all. Why?"

"According to her, Lindsey and Heather are lesbians of some kind." Chef raised an eyebrow. "You've got anything on that."

Chris kicked the chair back even farther, laughing. "Heather? Lindsey? Lesbians! Hahahaha! No way! Trust me Chef, if there were any lesbians on the island, I would have filmed them engaging in lesbian sex by now! It's not happened yet, And I have a feeling it's not going to happen period. I think Beth was trying to insult them. You know how close minded teenagers are."

"Oh." Chef was slightly deflated, as he wanted to see some Girl on Girl action.

If Chef had any idea that he should just walk into the Gopher's cabin, he would have been proved right, he might of died in shock. Heather raised the sheets as Lindsey crawled into the bed with her, both only wearing some skimpy panties and a brazier.

"Goodnight Heather."

"Goodnight Lindsey." Heather kissed her girlfriend on the ear, and in the same spoons position they had been in before, the duo drifted off toward sleep.

Drama! Oh the DRAMA! I'm LOVING this! Heather's Uncle is showing up soon enough!

ON second note, Although I will do the next episode 'Who can you trust?' I will not be doing the episode after that 'Basic Straining'. After 'Who can you trust' I'll skip right to 'Xtreme Torture'. I mainly skipping that episode because I think that it can be left untouched, as there was nothing major in that episode that could influence the Heather/Lindsey relationship much, if at all.

Anyways, REVIEW!


	10. Can you really trust Anyone?

Chapter 10! I can't believe we've gone this far! Still, Can you trust anyone? *Chuckle* HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Island-Episode 9 of 26-Heather's POV-<p>

In all respects, the last few days have been much better for me then I would have thought. With Beth gone, and apparently no one, not even Chris, knowing about Lindsey and I, I honestly couldn't help but lapse back into a period of contentment and happiness. Lindsey seemed to sense this also, and all the uptightness that had formed between us, her fear of me, had abdicated, as was proven when she, only her of all people, stayed at my bedside the last two days.

And then if this day had happened without my blonde love-life with me, this easily would be the worst days of my life. My alliance had particularly shrunk to only a pair of people, and bribing Owen for an extra vote might not work for long, especially if LeSkunkwa or Weird goth girl found out. With that in consideration, my alliance was nearly null and void, as any two votes Lindsey and I would cast would instantly be neutralized by Gwen's and LeShawna's. And if I could squeeze a back-up vote out of Owen, Trent would also join Gwen's side, and I don't want to know what will happen in a tie-breaking challenge.

Furthermore, my form was damaged. I looked thinner then I should have, a bad cold caused by being locked in the fridge only leaving my system last night. By all means, I didn't feel 100 percent, and to anyone but Lindsey, just a bit more irritable then usual. My eyebrows were slowly starting to grow back, but for at least the next two weeks, I'd have to be using pencils and second-nature beauty secrets I learned to keep myself from looking like a freak, a menace. I've looked like one of those before, I'm not going back there.

"I've noticied that recently here, there's been some problems within the teams. Members fighting against members, and who can really forget LeShawna and Gwen's war against Heather this last week, along with Harold and Duncan showing some signs of struggles. Well, me and my producers have decided to tackle this problem head-on, so henceforth, all of today's challenges will be trust-related!" I turned my head and shot a death glare at Gwen, who's own eyes returned the favor. If I was paired up with her in a challenge, she was going to get it! Likewise with LeShawna.

"You think that you can just lock me up in a freezer and get away with it? I am going to make you sorry you EVER met me!"

Gwen smirked, and chuckled, along with LeShawna. "To Late." She remarked. I growled in distrust and disbelief.

-Confessional Camera-Heather's POV-

"It's all HER fault for messing with me! I've got a doctrine in revenge and humiliation! And rest assured, she will be humiliated!"

-End Confession-

-Challenge 1-Cliff Climbing-

"Gwen, Heather, you two are up for the Gophers! For the Bass, Duncan and DJ!"

"Chris?" Gwen asked, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me, but could we trade partners? I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today."

I chuckled, then scoffed. "Oh Please! As much as I…" I injected triple the daily dose of sarcasm into the next three words. "…_love your company, _I'm NOT going to throw a challenge just to kill you. At least, not yet." Weird Goth girl blew some hair out of her face, rolling her eyes in the process. "Now get over here Gothie, so I can put the danm harness on you!" Reluctantly the reject walked to me, and I picked up the harness, ready to strap it on. When I had first seen this harness, a 7 pointer, I had several ideas form in my head.

"Just get this on me, so we can get this done with."

"THis will take some…TIME!" I gritted my teeth as I flung the upper two harnesses over her shoulders, then tightening them to link them with the 7-way buckle that would go on the small of her back. My nails, I had ensured, were extra sharp today, and I dragged them lightly across the Goth's shoulder blade, acting as if I was smoothing out the straps, then gripped it hard and tugged, intentionally scratching the skin on her shoulder. I heard her start to let out a scream, I must have hit nerve endings, but she bit her tongue.

I circled around, forcing the two straps to her sternum, now dragging my hand down her torso, on her tightly scrunched breasts. Normally, I wouldn't do this to anyone but Lindsey, but I remembered something I heard about security agents doing something along these lines and it would mentally scar the people they did it to. So I made my frisking gruff, ensuing that I did have a upper dominant hand over her, and in a way, it was sexual intimidation. Something that just might influence her to stand down to me.

The upper two harnesses that wrapped around her ribs clicked together, and I raised them just a bit, giving me one last chance to grab them and pull it. IN the process, I intentionally grabbed through the shirt the peaks of the loser's breasts, and yanked hard.

"Stop it." Gwen hissed, and I smiled lightly.

"What is it Gothie? To tight!" I asked, yanking the lower two cords that went just below her lower ribs, squeezing the air out of her.

"I could have you arrested for saturatory rape, you realize?" She whispered in my ear as I bent down and yanked the cords tightly together.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "But there are three problems with that. I can kill you here if I don't do this tight enough." I leaned up, and stared her in the face. "Two, even with your boyfriend watching and millions of people watching live, this doesn't look the part. And three…". I kneeled, reaching between her legs, dragging my hand and arm against where her vagina would be, and yanked the last cord forward. "You like this. You're wet as the anti-hell."

"Bullshit." She remarked, and I tightly clenched this last strap, ensuring that she was in for good.

"Yeah right. I saw you watching Izzy super-closely when she was dancing, along with you drawing images of her in your Diary. Just like you did with Trent." I chuckled, and stood up. "Now turn around. I have one more rope to get attached."

"What's with the extra rope?" She asked as I slipped the rope through the back three belt loops on her clothing.

"Well, you said yourself you don't want to be dropped on your head." I leaned up to her ear. "Look at this as insurance, so that way you won['t be suing me for 'saturatory rape'."

"Fuck Salt." She remarked, and I yanked the rope that connected on her back tightly. "Don't mess with me bitch. If nesscary, I WILL drop you on your head."

-Lindsey's POV-Confessional Camera-

"Wow, Heather was so good at lining all of that up! I mean, wow, I wish she had done that for me! But then, why was she feeling Gwen up like that? Doesn't she like me?"

-Heather's POV-Confessional Camera-

"Such a dominance over your enemies is an exuberant feeling. And then…" Heather leaned forward and clicked the recording button off. "And then there is domination over your love life, to where you will protect them from predators of any nature, love them, cherish them, and they give you in return: alliances, their bodies, their love, and they put you on a pedestal. Lindsey and I will be on our own Pedestal, and mark me words, the final two with us, we'll tell the world, and I'll hire someone to kill my uncle." She flicked the record switch back on.

-End Confessional-

Another explosion blew off of the side of the cave's face, and it came falling down in a shower of rocks. "Gwen, watch out for the one right above you!"

Lindsey stood at my right side, looking at the rockside through some binoculars. "There's another one just to the left of her feet."

"There's another one to your left!"

"Thanks!" She sarcastically called down, knocking the explosive above her head off the cliff's ledge, and it tumbled downward, hitting the ground and detonating.

"I LOVE my job!" Chris remarked. "Super Hot Habanera Chipolata anyone?" He asked, and I turned, only to get drenched with a gushing fountain of the hot-sauce, and it singed my skin. I had never felt so hot before.

"You look amazing!" I turned my head to look at Lindsey, who was drenched in the same stuff.

"You look sexy." I remarked, noting how the majority of it seemed to culminate on her neck to her towering rack, along with it staining the outside of her legs.

"Come on McLean, is that the best you've got!" Duncan called out accusingly.

"Is that the best we've got?" He asked in fear. I chuckled.

"This stuff burns like hell Heather!" Lindsey remarked. Apparently some had ended up in her mouth. "I ca-Brea-!" She began coughing wildly. Smoke was rising form my own body from the stuff as it soaked into my clothes.

"Hold with me Lindsey!" Her coughing was more extreme then before. I looked around, everyone was staring at the intense race between DJ and Gwen, and Chris was trying to convince Chef to get some more sauce. "Kiss me!"

The look on her face told me she was confused, but I latched my lips onto her own, and reached my tongue in, trying to lick clean the insides of her mouth. I'd rather go through this kind of torture then her.

-Lindsey's POV-

My eyes were watering, and my mouth was subjected to Heather's amazing work. Finally she pulled back, her lips and tongue coated with the sauce. My mouth still burned, but I could breath! "Hannah, Thanks!" I pulled her into a loving embrace, and with one hand she wrapped around my back, patting me lightly.

"I'm trying to finish a challenge here Lindsey!" She cut the romantic moment off. He breaths were heavy as she tried to ignore the sauce, but it was slowly turning down. I picked up the binoculars, and making sure they were pointed the right way, I looked up again. "I don't see any by her!"

The look in her eyes told me that this was the perfect opportunity for her scheme. "Come on Gwen! You don't want to fall…BEHIND!" I snickered as she ripped off Gwen's skirt, and it she was barely able to grasp it before it was lost. Her underwear, through the binoculars, looked pink with a red skull and arrow on it.

"GAH!" She screamed, trying to cover her skirt off.

"Well, you don't see THAT every day."

"No you don't my man. No you don't."

DJ fell off the cliff in response, and as he did, Duncan found his foot wrapped around the rope, and he went up as DJ fell down, the two slamming into each other in the process.

"Fuck it! Screw this!" My attention was lured back to Gwen as she climbed to the top, now holding the skirt in her mouth.

"The Gophers have won the first challenge!"

"Yes!" I heard her shout, and Heather chuckled. "Crap!" Gwen remarked, and she nervously held her hands in front of her waistline, trying to shield her underwear.

"Good job!" I remarked, and Heather let go of the ropes, high-fiving me.

"Indeed. It was." Heather remarked.

"15 minutes until our next challenge! Take 5 everyone!"

* * *

><p>"Gosh, Heather!" I remarked, leaning against the great and throwing my head back. Heather had yanked up everything I had been wearing above the waist, and now she was licking my hot-sauced stained breasts. The impulses sent by her tongue to my skin was amazing, it almost seemed to wash away all responsibilities.<p>

"Oh god, Heather!" I reached down and grabbed her hair, and she planted her hands on my tits, massaging them between her index finger and thumb as she dragged her tongue back up my body, to my neck, and bit down on it, sucking the dried hot sauce off of my body. "Ohhhhhhh…." The moan drifted off, and I rubbed my legs together, my other feminine locations burning with the force of a thousand suns, waiting desperately for the touch of Heather's body.

"What do you think about mine?" Heather asked, pulling back and raising her tube-top and brazier off, revealing her own feminine set of glories. I gasped, they were just short of perfectly rounded, and leaning off the crate, I took the right nipple in my mouth, sucking from it as Heather groaned in satisfaction.

"Yes Lindsey. Ohhh Yessss." Her hissing compliments reminded me of the dream I had all those nights ago, on the beach, and it was seeming to come true now.

"WILL LINDSEY, TRENT, BRIDGETTE, AND GEOFF PLEASE REPORT TO THE KITCHEN? THAT IS ALL!"

Heather groaned. "Danm that host!"

I pulled back. "Well, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here." I licked the tips of her breasts one last time, and frowned as she pulled her top down.

"I'll help you get dressed again." She remarked. Her oral cleaning must have gone good, because outside of my Legs, which she didn't bothering licking yet, my torso, collarbone, and neck were all extremely wet from her saliva, and no longer burning in pain.

She stood behind me and pulled my shirt back on over my brazier. "Thanks Heather." I commented. Her hands were on me again, now feeling through my clothes my breasts while her right leg bent around my own, keeping me from escaping. "Heather, I've really got to go."

"I know." She sighed into my ear.

"How about we finish this tomorrow?"

"Okay then. Tonight or tomorrow, unless something ELSE happens." She remarked, and I walked off toward the kitchen.

"Bye Angel!" She called, and I turned around, waving back also. "See you later Angel!"

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

Having watched the entire challenge that she participated in with Trent and the lovey-dovey couple from the Bass, I was convinced of one thing. Lindsey shouldn't ever cook. Never.

Now we were down a man, and hoping desperately that this next challenge could be won by us. If not, we would lose.

"And now, the Blind Trapeze. To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond... which is full of jellyfish. You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump." Chris explained, a grin the size of the sun smothering his face.

I grabbed the blindfold, slipping it over my forehead as I walked to the ladder, ready to go. "And then…?"

"Then hopefully, they'll catch you. Or that's goanna be one heck of a painful swim." His laughter afterwards was not the most assuring laugh I had heard in my life.

Lindsey was climbing up on the opposite diving board, and she looked confident at least. "Don't miss me Lindsey. Don't you dare miss me!"

"How and WHY would I miss you?" Lindsey asked.

"The same way you put Trent in a Coma."

"Oh, right!" She giggled, and grabbed the trapeze. I slipped the cloth over my eyes. "Ready?"

I could hear her singing something as she swung back and forth, trying to get enough momentum. _"Us girls we are so magical. Soft skin those lips so kissable. Hard to resist so touchable. To good to, Deny it! Ain't no big deals it's scuicideee!"_

Okay, she was slightly off, but I had heard that song a few times before. I knew what was going on. She was signing to ME! Somehow, she knew how anxious and nervous this had me, even through I had made sure I didn't show it, and she was trying to calm me down with a song. This wasn't exactly the song I would have chosen, but whatever floats the boat.

"Okay Haanah! Jump…NOW!" I springed my body off, and just as soon as my feet started to leave the platform, I heard it. "No! Wait, Don't! Not yet! Heeather! NO!"

I reached out with my hands, the watery abyss of hell's floating demons closing on me. My hands grasped Lindsey's own, and she started to tighten her grip. To late. I couldn't feel her now, and cool water rushed over my senses.

Water swallowed! Struggling! Can't hold breath! ZAP! And everything went black.

-Infirmary-

Lindsey sat Heather down on one of the beds. "Heather? Heather, stay focused. Are you with me? Wake up!" The blonde patted her lover's cheek. "Please Heather, Don't leave me!"

"I have something to remove jellyfish. But it will take sometime." Another electrical pulse rocketed through her body, she jolted, and then the heaving of her chest stopped.

"On second thought." Chef looked at Heather's body, "She seems good as dead to me. Might as well ready a coffin for shipment back to her parents."

"No!" Lindsey called, looking at her peaceful face. "NO!" As Chef Hatchet turned around to deal with bandaging up Courtney's head, Lindsey slammed her hands onto Heather's chest, trying to pump life back into her. "Stay with me! Please!" She kissed Heather's lips forcefully.

Love is a powerful thing. It can bend the rules of the universe, postpone divine judgment, and even bring the dead back to life. Heather's skin suddenly flushed with life again, and the once-deceased female reached up, grabbing the back of Lindsey's head, and inhaling with all her might, then exhaled. Once again, the Queen Bee was alive.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeavvee!" Heather opened her eyes, coughing up some water. "Argghh! Lindsey I told you NOT to drop me!"

"Your alive!" Lindsey wrapped her love life in her arms, cradling Heather's head against her heart.

"Yeah." Heather remarked back, half-snipy, but somewhat confused.

"Huh…? Where am I…?" Courtney asked, sitting up suddenly.

"You're in the infirmary apparently." Heather called back, feeling the top of the jellyfish in her hair. "Hey Chef, got anything for removing jellyfish?"

Chef nodded affirmatively, and held up a large set of metal prongs.

"Good." She clapped her hands. "Let's do this."

Lindsey sat beside the bed as Heather prepared to undergo unsupervised surgery. Even the scream of pain from the antagonist encouraged her, that her love life, despite how fragile life is, was still with her.

* * *

><p>This was a crazy chapter to write, and really, the entire time, I had no true idea what I was going to write next.<p>

Still, you guys must be disappointed. This is the second lemon I've suddenly cut off before any really hot FxF action occurs. Well, You'll get your lemon soon enough. But things still have to be resolved. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, we get to see some X-TREME JIHADIST TORTURE! Only here on Fragmented Romance! Now REVIEW!


	11. XTREME JIHADIST TORTURE!

I Deeeeeeeply apologize for this lack of any writing for a LONG time. Time has not been my greatest ally. However, this chapter might make up for it. More Heather/Lindsey and henceforth more problems, because that's how I write. Enjoy this chapter, and HERE WE GO!

WAIT! Did I bother to mention Heather's uncle shows up in this chapter? Yeah. That won't change much *Eye roll* HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Island-Episode 11 of 26-Lindsey' POV-<p>

"Heather, what's wrong?" I asked, tapping her on her shoulder as we pushed the couch across the expanse of beach.

"Wrong?" She cried through gritted teeth. "Wrong with what?"

"This morning, when Chris flew overhead, you jumped like a scared bee. I didn't like it either, but you were scared. Trembling. Is something wrong?" My lover bit her lip, looking to the side. Right there a camera man was laying on the ground in sniper position, filming us.

"Push HARDER!" LeShawna groaned. "That means YOU scrawny!" I knew that was referencing Heather, and I snapped.

"LeShawna, we can't all be 300 pound eating machines with muscles in our arms out to Paris! SO shut up and GET-PUSHING!"

Everyone stopped, looking at me strange. The cold glares from Gwen and LeShawna felt like ice, but it burned. Owen looked extremely embarrassed and saddened. Thankfully, Trent wasn't here. Still, I wanted to shrink into a hole and never come out.

"Good for you Lindsey." I felt her cold breath on my ear. "Didn't know you had it in you." She remarked, pulling her head back.

"You take that back NOW!"

"NO LeShawna! I've had enough of you pushing us all around. Pushing me around, pushing Beth around, pushing Heather around, pushing Gwen and Trent, pushing Omar!"

"Owen." He remarked.

"SHUT IT! You know LeShawna, If I went to a voting time right now, I'd cast 50 votes for you now, and get you off. You are NOT a team player, and you are NOT-"

"TRENT!"

"AAAAHHHH!" My rage was put on hold as everyone's eyes turned up, and Heather pulled out a spray can of white paint, quickly sketching the outline of a dead man in the sand like she had when the challenge started. I couldn't help but wonder one thing. "Hey, isn't that Trent? What's he doing up there?"

"MOVE!" Gwen and Owen called, and we all started pushing the fold-out couch but we were to far away. "TRENT!" I heard the pale girl call, and he fell…

Right into Heather's spray-painted outline. "Two points." She remarked beside me.

I frowned in disappointment and cringed in pain. While Owen ran over, pulling him out of the hole, I looked at Heather, and she clicked her tongue. "To bad for him."

For some reason, Heather still felt no remorse for him. "Tina, are you okay?" I asked in concern

"I think he has a concussion!" Gwen shouted. "Get the medics!"

"Again? Man, that guy has a thing for concussions!" Owen remarked as the medics ran up to take him away.

"I hope he'll be okay..."

"Who cares Lindsey." Heather remarked, standing next to me and flipping her head. "It doesn't change us, does it?" She wrapped her arm around me, but it felt...colder then usual.

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

I took Lindsey's hand firmly in my grasp, squeezing it. She complied with the same action, but seemed only half into it. THis caught me off guard, and I looked at her about to ask a question, but she cut me off.

"Is this how you often feel?"

I was caught off guard by the sudden break of my thoughts from the question. "What?"

"Do you often feel this way?"

"What way?" I asked, not being totally sure about what the blonde meant.

"Well…" She looked to the side. "So careless about others, and the pain that they go through. Trent could be dying on us, and you..."

"Yeah." I remarked, walking onward.

"Why don't you care?"

I smirked myself, turning to face my partner. "There are...things that have happened in my life. People have done things, and I have realized that if you are going through life, you shouldn't care about what other's think. Only go for yourself."

"Well I do! I care what other people think Hannah." Before I could even process that, she corrected herself. "Heather. No, Heather. I care about what you think especially!."

"I care about what you think also. But I don't care about anyone else. It's every girl for herself in this world. To find someone like me, your lucky."

Suddenly, a loud noise sounded from the dock. Some type of boat's foghorn. Frankly, that was weird. Elimination ceremony didn't go off until tonight, and supplies to the island had been stockpiled I had assumed.

"I wonder who that is?"

"Let's go find out." I remarked back, but my insides started to shake. Could this be…my Uncle? We started to walk toward the dock, and I separated my hand from Lindsey's.

"What did yo-"

"So that way no one suspects us." I remarked, pointing my right index finger at her, and then back at me. "That we are a couple."

"Oh. Gotcha."

As we walked on, Lindsey tapped me on the shoulder, just before I could get a good glimpse of who it was clambering off on the boat. "Heather, tonight, there's something I found I'd like to show you."

"Save it for tonight then." I said, turning my head from her face once more.

And I was greeted with the nightmare that I had been dreading for two weeks. The man stepped out, looking less Korean then he was. His skin color was two shades darker then my own, and his sideburns stretched down to his chin, terminating in a short beard. His mustache bridged the gap between the sideburns. The man's body build was a bit chunky, and he made a sort of 'plop-plod' noise when his feet landed on the planks of the Dock of Shame.

"My dear Niece Heather, how have you been?" Shit. Beth fucked you up, and fucked you over the coals bad girl. Uncle Jon had just shown up.

"Great." I remarked, trying to sound natural as possible. "This is my alliance member, Lindsey." I remarked, and he offered his hand, shaking my love life's contently. I knew he knew something, his eyes told of a drive for blood thirst.

"Heather, can I talk with you and Lindsey privately? On my boat?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A masculine voice remarked, the planks creaking under his weight as Chris McLean walked up, stepping between the gap between Lindsey and I. "Really, I want all conversations recorded. Every conversation on this island."

"Every one?"

"Every last one. Let's go on in girls, see what he wants to talk about." Chris asked, stepping back. He planted his hands firmly on our backs, and pushed us forward, and Uncle Jon opened the door to his house boat, just a bit larger then the Boat of Losers that the Total Drama Losers rode. Behind us a cameraman came up, holding a tripod with a camera mounted on it. Chris insured everyone was inside, and he shut the door.

As the man hooked up the camera and started recording, Uncle Jon offered him a seat, handing him a cigar. "Thanks." Chris remarked taking it, and stuffing it in his mouth. My devious uncle held out a lighter, but Chris shrugged it off. "Nah. I just chew and suck on them."

"Very well. Let's get down to business now, shall we?" My uncle remarked. Lindsey had scooted closer to me, and we all were looking about the small one-room boat. Each wall held patterned paintings, and I could recall from what my uncle had said that drawing living things or real things were explicitly forbidden in the Koran, so such rugs and drawings were quite common amongst this religion. He had his prayer mat out, unrolled and everything, and when my gaze met that, a cold shiver went up my spine. This was probably where he asked for his 'divine guidance' on how to kill Lindsey and I.

"The business is…Marriage." My uncle said, and my head snapped back around. I could of gotten whiplash from that.

"Marriage? Mr. Jon, I'll insure you now, I'm a single man, And I'd like to keep it that way."

"My niece…"

"I will admit that Heather is an attractive female, but there are other females that look better then her, AND she's under-aged. Even if she was 18, 21, whatever like that, she's still just a bit to young for me."

"Mr. McLean." My uncle remarked in harsher tones, and I could see Lindsey shrink back out of the corner of my eye from his raised voice and tone. "The marriage is not about you. I do not marry infidels!"

"Okay, Okay." Chris remarked, rolling the cigar to the other corner of his mouth. "THen what's this all about."

"I made my pilgrimage to Mecca about three weeks ago, like our Holy Book instructs. While there, I had met another young man, roughly her age, that I believe would be a great match for her."

"So you want me to marry them?"

"Hardly. You are an infidel, and only a licensed emam can marry the two."

Two things struck me. One, my uncle was making a lot of this up on the fly. He wanted Chris and the cameraman out of the room. And he was eyeing Lindsey out of the corner of his eye very closely. Very, Very closely.

Lindsey nudged me in the ribs, and I noticed where her blue eyes were pointing. Just beside his prayer rug, was a curved blade, something out of an old Aladdin movie, but thicker in the center, and it's very existence, unsheathed, laying there, ready for use, told me that he was, indeed, here for murder.

"So…what do you want me to do about it?"

"To discharge Heather and Lindsey from the game so I can marry my niece as soon as I get back to Canada, and meet the young man again."

A moment of eerie silence hung over the room, but it was briefly broken in the center by a light cough by the cameraman. "I have two problems with that, and I'll start with the obvious one first." Chris remarked, taking the cigar out of his mouth and rolling it between his index and middle fingers. "Why would you need Lindsey?"

"Mainly because a female, a close friend of the female, is needed to watch the ceremony of marriage and certify it." This was the biggest piece of bullshit I had ever heard. The Koran said nothing about this. At least, I don't think it did.

"I see…Well. That leaves us with our second problem, and most binding. Both of these females, and their legal guardians, signed contracts." Chris pulled out of somewhere two huge stacks of paper. "Mind you, they can only be removed from this game under three conditions. Four if you count death. One is the natural elimination process, Two is the possibility that I eliminate them myself, an option I will rarely, if ever, use. Thirdly is if both of their legal guardians fill out papers, an even thicker stack then this one, saying that they need their child out of the game. Oh, and because of how far along we are this season, even if their parents started filling out the papers now, well, these two girls could make the final two and the papers still not be filled out."

My uncle's face contorted into a dis-pleased frown. I followed where his eyes darted, and they darted to the open blade. He wanted to kill the man, and the cameraman, and then take out me and Lindsey nice and quick. Unbelievably, my torturer for the last few weeks had become my savior, his binding legal notes the only thing now keeping me from mine and Lindsey's death.

"But sir, it is urgent."

"I don't care how urgent it is. If it bothers you that bad, go pray about it." Chris remarked, shooing the jihadist to the prayer rug. My insane uncle frowned, and walked over to it. "Thanks for the cigar." Chris remarked, and my uncle's hand bent down, picking up the sword.

"Chris, I don't particularly like you. Frankly, I don't like your cameraman invading our personal space either, and things I don't like, usually change." Chris sat there, cool as a cucumber, as the man walked forward, dragging his index finger and thumb down the blade's curve. "SO I recommend that you destroy those contracts, and sent these two female off with me. Or we'll see how much blood you can live without before you cry out to Allah and his beloved prophet Mohammed." He remarked, pressing the inwardly curving section of the blade against Chris' throat.

"You realize that every action your taking here is recorded, and being fed live to a system that is recording your every move. And that system is in a building on this Island you couldn't possibly find, and I have a very good associate, with experience in the military by the way, that will hunt you down because, after all, I'm his best friend, and his only real friend in the world." My uncle gritted his teeth. "Secondly, my sudden death when this commercial break ends, which will be in about two minutes…will raise many questions. Thirdly, the good thing about Lawyers is that they make LOTS of copies. I could destroy all the copies on this island, and there are at least 20 more. With Teletoon at their top headquarters, in Montreal, Toronto, and other locations, including my regular house."

My uncle pulled the sword back, and Chris stood up. "If you'll wait until these two are eliminated, then they are, for all I care, your responsibility, and you marry them up with whoever you wish." He remarked. "Heather, Lindsey, you two are vital pieces for this next challenge. I recommend that you get moving." We took this as a sign of freedom, and scampered out.

By the time that I and Lindsey were back in the girl's cabin, and I was watching Lindsey change into a green bathing suit, my head looked out the window. The boat was driving away, and Chris was walking up with the cameraman. "I don't think we'll see him again." I remarked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Praise the LORD." I remarked, giving Lindsey a peck on the cheek as I walked out. My part of the challenge was coming first, and I was needed there now.

* * *

><p>-Lindsey's POV-<p>

I stood by the lake's side, watching as Heather drove the motorboat with extreme efficiency. Harry was being dragged from behind, holding a bunch of flags in his hands as he did. So, did this mean we would win? I wasn't exactly sure about the way it worked.

"Game Over Guppy!" Heather remarked, spinning around in the seat and wrapping her legs around the sides, pulling a pocketknife out of her brazier.

"Victory is I-Huh?" Harry's look of shock was notable by me, and I saw the incident unfold, piece-by-piece. As Heather came swiping down with her knife, a branch came from behind, and it snagged on Heather's back. Slipping up her tube-top, and with it, her brazier. In a sudden turn of events, the love of my life was sitting their on a motorboat thing, starring in shock and puzzlement at what had just happened.

I had seen Heather's breasts before. They were nice and pristine. But it was always in private. Now her breasts were being showed off to somebody other then myself, and it was accidental, and I was shocked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" After that it was a blur, but Harry was then against a rock, and Heather was gone, as was the thing she had been riding on.

"What happened?" I called out, but no one was really listening to me. Deeper in the woods I could hear Heather's screams. I started to run off, but Chef grabbed my shoulder.

"Okay little lady. Now your turn." I looked at the pair of water-skis reserved for me, and any worries about Heather was pushed out of my mind. Besides, my figure was stunning, dashing. Heather said so myself. If Tyler or Heather could see, they would be proud.

Duncan sat down on the boat, and whistled it off as fast as he could go, jerking me into the mud. With a nice weight shift age, I was now on the surface of the mud. He was pulling me, and I bent down, grabbing the flags as they went past. They looked so nice and pretty, and surely Heather would agree with me there, right? Donnie gave me another tug, and I stood back up, holding five flags and trying to keep my balance. This was fun!

"Duncan, you must return to the starting base!" Chris' voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"SAYS YOU!" He called back, and with a sudden jerk the vessel moved forward, and I was disconnected. Sailing with the wind in my face and hair, gliding over the water. It was like something out of a movie! And that was when it occurred to me. I won this thing! I got a shower thing!

"Lindsey completes the challenge with all five flags!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Doug! I just _really_ wanted that shower." I called out to him when I finally ran out of speed, stopping on the dock.

"Ugh, whatever."

"Girlfriend, gimme some sugar!" My body was suddenly engulfed by LeShawna's mass.

"Thanks LaShaniqua!" I said back. My entire team, except for Trent and Heather, crowded around, looking so pleased and happy with me. This was going to be marvelous!

* * *

><p>-Midnight-Heather's POV-<p>

Lindsey ran her comb through my hair again, and I sighed.

"Heather, I'm really sorry I left you out there! Honest! Chef forced me into it, and I got so involved in the challenge."

"Save it Lindsey. I accept your apology." She remarked. "For the third time. But it's not pleasant running around in the woods, with a hungry bear after you, all the while you have to cover up your breasts from hidden cameras."

"Well, can you agree the scenery is lovely?" I was sitting on the edge of the Island's cliff, her legs dangling over the edge with the full moon right in front of us, shinning brightly. Lindsey was sitting on her knees behind me, braiding my hair with great care, the moon and starlight enough for her to work it out.

"Indeed." I responded, surprising myself slightly at how relaxed my voice was. With my Uncle gone, an Uncle that surely wouldn't come back at least until the end of the competition, I was, in all ways, free, and Lindsey probably felt the same way to.

The two girls shared in their silence, only changing when Lindsey remarked 'done' and the two girls switched under the light of the moon. This was their first 'true' date. Not much, but the bonding between the two was powerful.

* * *

><p>Okayyyy. No, the Uncle isn't gone. I'll bring him back one more time. Next episode: Nothing but a Brunch of Disgustingness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of hastily put together, and not my best work. Anyways, REVIEW!<p> 


	12. Just a Brunch of Disgustingness

Folks, I'm sorry. SOOOO sorry that it's been SOOO long since I last updated. My excuses are this: A) School has taken up a large amount of my time B) I'm just about to start a job that will severly cut down on the amount of time I'll have to write, and C) My Mother has been sick in the hospital. Thankfully, because no episodes of TDROTI were aired last Thursday, I can work on this and Godzilla: Struggles of Loyalty in relative peace. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Island-Episode 14 of 26-Brunch of Disgustingness-Heather's POV-Confessional Cam-<p>

"Okay, I probably could've played that better, but LeShawna seriously creases me." I remarked to the camera, sighing in agitation. "That big-butted loud-mouthed…" Another sigh escaped my mouth, and I stepped out of the confessional stall, defeated. I could curse her and weird goth girl all the way to the park and back. But it would do me no good. I would have to have them eliminated.

-End Confessional-

Returning with a roll of tape to finish up dividing the room, I pointed at the tape angrily, and even after Lindsey placed her hand on my shoulder, my rage was not to be cooled.

"Yeah, that's right! You keep putting down that tape! And if YOU cross it, I'll smack you down!"

I growled. Lindsey tapped me on the shoulder again, this time probably to get my attention rather then calm me down, and I whirled around to face her. "What?"

"Heather, it's just that…I, uh…"

"WHAT!" I screamed. Rage was pouring out of me. This was the wrong time of the month to mess with me or to stall.

"Bridgette will be here shortly, and when she does…" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she shrunk right next to the bunk-beds. "She might not want to see you like this."

I held my breath, thinking over what my partner said. I needed that extra vote. I needed it bad. Chris stated earlier that today's challenge would be non-elimination, and that the teams were busted up into guy and girls. Next day the challenge would be all singular. Everyone woman for herself, and same with the men. Lindsey wasn't a strategist, puh-lease, that would be my job, but her point was sharp and spot on. I exhaled, and took the precious oxygen back into my lungs, not realizing HOW long exactly I had them closed. But with the used air went out some of the anger. Seeing Lindsey pressed against the beds like this, scared half-out of her wits, calmed me, and I wanted to apologize. If there was one thing I needed to do, I needed to STOP attacking her like this.

-Lindsey's POV-

I gave a half-smile as Heather started to calm down. At least the worst part of that had past. Still, Bridgette was a great girl, and even if she wouldn't join our alliance, I might be able to braid her hair now that we weren't on teams. Right?

"Ummm, hello?"

"Bridgette!" Heather's voice change caught me so off guard that I looked at her with a very, very strange look of shock. "So nice to have you here with us!"

"Thanks."

"Welcome to the club!" Heather nudged me in the ribs lightly, and I knew that was a sign to keep playing the game. "This will be sooo much fun. That is, as long as you do everything Heather says." A sharp pain filled my leg. "OW!"

"We have a bed already for you." Heather led Bridgette over to my bed, and I couldn't help but protest. "Hey, that's my bed…" Again Heather's shoe made contact with my leg. "OW!"

"And we could share our beauty supplies to look equally attractive." I knew THIS part was bait, Heather wouldn't even allow ME to touch her beauty kit. But looking in it I was shocked. Eyeliner, eye-shadow, lipstick, lip gloss, chap stick, brushes, combs, eye brushes, blush, mascara, oh God, what DIDN'T She have? I said a prayer then and there. "God, please let Heather be in control of the beauty products in heaven!"

"Um, I'm more accustomed to letting your own beauty shine out." Bridgette remarked, chuckling nervously.

"Heather, you have so much stuff here, I just can-" She snapped the lid shut, glaring at me. Oops. I forgot. It was all bait. All of the bait laid out to catch the girl.

"You just have to join with us. Besides, you can ask Lindsey, we'll make great gal pals!"

I took this as my que. "Yeah! Heather comes up with so many great ideas! We should like totally join together like this!"

Heather looked at me, and lolled her head back, her version of a 'face palm' as she had told me. But I never figured out what a face palm was to begin with. I watched Bridgette's blue eyes dart back and forth.

"Girl, let me warn you. She is nothing like she claims to be." That was LaShaniqua, or Shawna, or something like that.

"If you step over there, that will be the last step you'll be allowed to take on your own free will." Gwen. Definitely Gwen.

Her eyes darted back and forth, and Heather stared intently. At her. A stare that even when not directed at me, I wanted to bow before her and hide my face from that glare.

And Bridgette stepped onto the other side of the line, leaving us with the disadvantage.

"You just dug up your own grave." Heather coolly remarked. Her fingers snapped. "Chop Chop! Lindsey, Let's get some things together here!" I took one last glance at Bridgette as LeShawna and Gwen greeted her warmly, and sighed. She looked happy over there. But I was happy here. Wasn't I?

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

I sat down at the table, Chris and Chef in the kitchen making what should be breakfast. Lindsey's warm body sat down next to me, and I sat my hand on her upper leg, showing her I knew she was there.

"Heather, Why didn't Bridgette join with us?" I looked at Lindsey, and sighed.

"I think it's because you made it sound like an oligarchy." I remarked, slate clean with pure fact.

"Oligar-What?"

I sighed in disappointment. Only Lindsey would make words so complicated. "A dictatorship, where only one person runs everything. But that isn't the case. Not with you, is it?"

"No." She remarked, slipping her hand under the table into mine that was on her lap.

"No." Quickly skimming over the incident in my head, and noting the dejected look on her face, I realized for her sake, I might want to take some of the blame. "Well, I might have been a bit to forceful."

"It's okay Hannah." I would of snapped at her, but instead I agreed with myself to hold me tongue despite her wrongness of names. It didn't happen often, at least, not often enough to be a real problem.

Chris and Chef's snickers drifted out of the kitchen. "Allah curse it, STOP DOING THAT!"

"Allah?" Lindsey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. I'm sounding like my Uncle." Neither Lindsey, I , or Chris had heard anything further of him since he departed three days ago during the last challenge. I had no urge to meet him again, until I had won the million and hired an assassin to kill him.

Because one thing was for certain. He knew enough about Lindsey and I that he knew we were a couple. And he wanted to kill us both. As strange as it may seem, the fact that our savior had come in the form Chris was awe-inspiring in the 'no-fing-way-on-earth' way.

"Contestants…" Ugh. Speak of the Devil. "Who's up for a little Brunch!"

"Brunch! Really! Great, because I'M STARVING!" Everyone looked at Owen with raised eyebrows, and he shrunk just a bit form the stares. "Uh, I mean…we're starving. Right Geoff?" He nudged Geoff and knocked the partier's hat off.

"Um yeah. WE'RE STARVING CHRIS! WHOOOT!" I raised an eyebrow. If this was the best the males had…then I could focus all my attention on the females.

"Great. How about a 10 course meal!"

"EPIC!" The two blonde males shouted, hi-fiving.

"Oh my gosh Heather! 10 courses! I'll never get rid of all those calories!" The first two sentences were in glee, the last in horror.

"Relax. You have room to spare in LeShawna's trunk." I referenced the trash-compactor joke to earlier at LeShawna.

"Great. Who hear has the balls to do this?" Chris chuckled, and I cringed. That chuckle was a sign of things to come. "Meatballs that is!"

"Meatballs! Any spaghetti?" Owen's obnoxious mouth shouted.

"Nope. Just MeatBALLS"

"You mean…testicles?"

"Yeah."

I looked at Bridgette, who looked horrified out of her mind. "Get over it." I shouted at her. "The thing…"

"It was probably cut off for medical reasons…" Before I could accuse whoever said that, Chef sat the plate in front of our faces.

"This is unacceptable!" I shouted, standing up. "According to the Geneva…"

"This has nothing to do with any wars Heather. Sit down and eat, or be eliminated, and kiss the million big ones good bye."

Lindsey took her fork, and stuck the meat slowly into her mouth. "Oh…" She swallowed, and the look in her eyes was not the most pleasant. "Okay, gross me right out the door! But I could totally use a pedicure at that resort. My corns are growing corns!"

I forced myself to forget about that prize. I needed a one track mind. If us girls got off this island, surely I could win Bridgette over to our side. So like my dear love Lindsey, I took a bite and put the…things in my mouth.

"Ack! ACK ACK AcK!" I shouted, coughing after swallowing it. "NO way in hell am I eating a ten course meal of THIS shit!" When I used the bit of profanity at the conclusion, I heard a high pierced 'beep' noise from a remote Chef was holding, probably to censor any words said that were 'inappropriate'.

"Girls win round one! Next up You guys like pizza?"

"I could eat pizza anytime. With anything on it." Lindsey sighed as she got over the last one, how could this be any worse?

"_Anything?_ How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?"

I perked up just a bit. That was much, much better then the last thing, even if it was plain disgusting!

"Ewww, I hate anchovies!" Lindsey squealed beside me, cringing.

"Yeah Chris. This is a bit much." I remarked, joining her side of the argument. "I mean, my Ji-COD-ist Uncle eats better trash then this."

"Whatever." He remarked. "Eat away."

"Uhhaha. There is no way I'm eating that! It's not even food!"

I picked up the 'pizza' slice from hell, trying to ignore the grasshopper that was flying circles around me as I bit down on it. My stomach did a back flip, and I think I puked in my mouth a little.

Just let it out. Let it all out of your mouth. You don't have to eat it. My jaws started to slacken and I prepared to spit it all out, but then I recalled the strategy. In a total 180 degree turn, my jaws tensed and teeth sheared through the pizza.

By the time I was done with it, I looked at Lindsey, who stared at me in fear. "What?" Her fingers and eyes pointed to my ring finger…

Where a grasshoper was perched, and apparently spitting on me. That was it. I had it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>-9 rounds later-Lindsey's POV-<p>

"We're down to the last course in the challenge. It's delicious dolphin wieners; hot dogs made from dolphins." The air must have been sucked out of the room as everyone, including me, gasped.

"But dolphins are our friends!" I looked at Bridgette and nodded. I had a friend back home named Donny, I couldn't eat him!

"What are you waiting for? It's already dead! If you don't eat, we don't win." Heather's harsh voice rang out beside me. She was going to drive Bridgette away! We'd never get a threesome of enjoying Heather's make-up or braiding hair…oh no!

Bridgette's voice began cracking up, her eyes shimmering from tears. "No, I can't, I'm a surfer! I swim with dolphins!"

"Eat it!"

"_No!_ I'm not doing it! You can't pressure me!"

I kicked Heather in the shin. She looked at me, and I discredited the look at first. "Heather, don't force her! That's not nice!"

With that she grabbed me by the back of the head and forced my head into the plate of dolphin hotdogs. The meat split on impact, coating my face. This would take AGES to get off, not to mention the smell!

"I'm with you, sister. I'm not eatin' no dolphin." The guy from the other team remarked.

Chef cursed. "I slaved over a hot stove cookin' dolphin... no appreciation!"

I raised my head from the plate. Maybe I should have turned and asked Heather why she did that…and maybe she would of put my face in the plate again. SO I contended myself with trying to brush the remains off.

"Fine then. New 'final' challenge." Christa called out. I looked up at him in curiosity. "Each team chooses one team member to come up here and chug…blended cockroaches."

"Um…I've got a sensitive stomach." I protested. A guy said that earlier. Tyler right? Or was it Tina?

"LeShawna, you've got the biggest everything, and that includes mouth and gut. You go." Heather stood up and gave her a firm two handed shove. Considering that LeShawna was a lot…well, bigger then Heather, I was amazed that she had that much strength.

"Wait, I now-!" She turned around and raised a fist in the air to attack Heather, but before I, Heather, or LeShaniqua could say anything farther, Chris clapsed her fist.

"We've got our volunteer from the ladies. Men?"

"We unanimously Choose…Owen as our man!"

"Okay. LeShawna versus Owen. Chef, whip us up a glass of Cockroaches!"

"Right on it!" I cringed as a plate of those bugs were dumped into the blender, and the thing was turned on after the guy put the lid on. The sound was disgusting, and I wanted to throw up from it, seeing that green juice with black BUG pieces mixed in with it!

"Here you go suckers! Nice and freshly whipped, just for you!"

I turned my head away, not wanting to see this. I couldn't look. I just couldn't look. Looking for comfort and solace, my head buried itself in Heather's shoulder.

Who promptly shrugged me off. Something was eating at her, and she didn't want me around.

* * *

><p>-Post Challenge-Heather's POV-Confessional Camera-<p>

The raven-haired female bent over and unplugged the camera's recording wire with a firm tug. "I don't even know what I'm telling you this, since no one is watching or listening. But I…I'm sorry." One could of almost assumed there was a gleam of a tear in Heather's eye. "I needed to keep Lindsey off of me, make it seem in-suspicious between us. I don't know how she would view same-sex relationships, but I NEED that vote! I can't live without that money! My UNCLE WILL KILL ME! I have to do whatever it takes to get Bridgette's vote! Even if it means…hurting…Lindsey." She paused, staring at the upper corner of the confessional as a lone tear again gleamed in her eye. Then, with a fury only a women could have, she clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and shook her head. Burying her remorseful side, she plugged the camera back in. "We sucked today. LeShawna will go next time I can eliminate her. She's talking down Lindsey, talking down me. Ugh. Ghetto Glamour has got to go. NOW!" Then, her stomach did another backflip, and with (Sha-)Lighting speed, she whipped the lid of the toilet up, and puked in it, pieces of silicone and jellyfish coming up.

-End Confessional Camera-

Clinching Lindsey's hand, we watched as the five males walked down the dock of shame, coming up to the yacht. The yacht that I and Lindsey could have had. She would have loved that, I know that for a fact! But…

"Thanks to your choice, we had to lose it all." Gwen snidely remarked beside me.

My glare turned and would have melted the side of her face. "Your one to talk. I didn't see YOU eating any food in the entire challenge!" That was true. I checked the entire time, Gwen conveniently laid the 'food' under the table at every challenge.

"Yeah, but you cost us the win."

I didn't want to put up with Gothie's snide remarks any longer. "Come on Lindsey. Let's go." With a slight tug, I took her my way. My eyes locked with LeShawna's, who shook a fist at me, and I flipped her the finger.

Walking toward the cabin, Lindsey put her hand on my stomach, bending over to the side. "I think I-" And the rest that came out was green sludge for all I care. Screw the fact that Chris got our uncle away from us. He was endangering our health, our meaning mine and Lindsey's, and he would have to pay for that.

* * *

><p>Yeah. I know. Not my best chapter by far. But hey, I've not gotten the time to work on this for…some time. So bear with me here. Review…<p>

Next chapter will not be the next episode, but something that happens that is quite important in-between this episode and the next.


	13. Unwilled Confrontation

In this entire fic, there are only 5 chapters that I would say read with Caution. This is one of them. But unlike the other four, this one is due to the graphic violent content rather then the graphic sexual content. I'm feeling sadistically warped today, maybe I've been listening to way to much Skrillex, Linkin Park and Disturbed the last few days. But eh, I needed that. The song that's motivating me for this chapter: Out to get you by Bloodsimple.

ENJOY, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Island-Interlude between episodes 14 and 15-Jon's POV-<p>

The boat's motor calmed down, and I threw the noose out. It latched perfectly onto the dock, and I pulled it in.

I couldn't' get any backup. No one at the mosque wanted to join in. And that was the most irritating part of it all. Ever since I had 'banged' my head and talked to one of Allah's messengers in the land between paradise and here, he told me I was singled out to kill every sinner I knew.

And no one believed me. The infidel doctors said it was a hallucination caused by a brain blockage, and I had them killed. I tried to kill as many violators as possible. The Emam kept trying to use the Holy Book to counter me and make me simmer down, but I knew better. Infidels had corrupted the Koran! I'm sure of it!

Stepping onto the dock, I pulled the curved sword out of it's sheath around my waist. How could I have not known that my very niece had been a sinner? Still, justice needed to be done. And I would carry it out.

The moonlight shined down. The moon was just slightly short of being full. The stars shined bright. Let's make Allah proud.

-Gwen's POV-

The brightness of the moonlight was amazing. The lights of a suburban neighborhood would blot out nearly all of it. I remembered when Trent was here, it was great looking at the stars with him. A cold shiver ran up my spine at the mention of his name. Maybe he was the guy I had been looking for all these years.

And then again, maybe not. Maybe I had never really needed a guy all my life. Izzy was nice enough. Then again, I never put any effort into seeing how she swung. Nervousness was to much.

But this isn't the time to look for love interests. Trent would be here in two days, I could worry about that then. This would just be a good time to sketch the star maps…

And listen to someone sword fighting? I know the sound of blades very well, I had been obsessed with them several years back. Standing up, I looked around.

"…And then the sinners will be killed in Allah's will!" Another hack. The sword was being struck against the trees.

I closed the notebook and slipped the pencil in the ring binding. Walking a little closer to the forest, I tried to see who would be on the island awake at this time at night.

Okay, fine. All of us girls were awake, but they were all in the cabin except for me. And this was a very masculine voice. Slipping between two trees, my naturally dark look kept me pretty well hidden. The man that was talking to himself about murdering was standing in a small clearing. He held a sword, and was hacking at a tree with it. The tree's bark was gouged pretty well.

I could figure out one thing. This guy was crazy.

"My niece and her lesbo will be eliminated! Heather ought to be looking for…"

I slipped backwards. Those two sentences unloaded so many things of information onto me. First, Heather was a lesbian, and either she or her 'lesbian lover' was this crazy guy's neice. And he wanted to kill them both.

Despite how much I HATE Heather, she is a human being. And I hold respect to all human life. Slipping out of the forest, I turned tail and ran. They needed to know. Chris and Chef wouldn't be able to help, they were off the island.

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

LeShawnna and Bridgette were talking about some type of dietary meal for the 'home girl' to lose some weight. She needed to lose a lot of it.

Running my hands through Lindsey's hair again, I twisted again. I was nearly done with her hair, and she had just insisted that I braid it. For sure, she had a thing for braiding hair. She was still combing mine out, and I could only hope that she wouldn't find any faults with it.

And that was when the door was kicked down. I spun around, still with my hands in the blonde hair as my gaze met with Gwen's as she slid to a stop in the cabin.

"There's a psycho out there! And he wants to kill somebody!"

"Who!" Bridgette asked, standing up and looking in fear. My blood ran cold.

"Not you. Her." Gwen pointed her pale white finger at me. My uncle was back, and there wasn't anyone to protect us.

"What?" I asked, accusingly. "Your joking!"

"Yes. He's coming for you and at least one other person here."

And I saw the look in her eyes, and I knew the gears were clicking in her head. She was putting it together about Lindsey and I. And, my Uncle was on the island.

"Well, Heather! It's YOUR problem! You take care of it!" LeShawna shouted. She grabbed me by the hair and threw me out the door. I landed on my face, spitting out some dirt. Perfect. Just perfect. Lindsey was in there alone with those girls.

Then again, maybe she was safer with them then with me. Light washed back over me as the door opened, and my lover scampered down the stairs toward me. "Heather! Are you okay?"

"Fine enough." A chilly wind blew by through the dead of the night, and the door to the cabin shut. "Lindsey, do you know that guy who showed up in the houseboat a week or so ago?"

She nodded affirmatively. "Well, he's the guy here, and he wants to kill us both." I had to aly it out there. It wouldn't be right to hide anything form her.

"WHY!"

"QUIET!" I hissed, clamping my hands over her mouth. "He's part of the Islamic Religion. Only he's an extremist. Anyone who doesn't agree with his radical ways, he tries to kill them. I don't know why he's not killed my family yet, but that's of no consequence!"

I removed my hands from her mouth, and grabbed her hands firmly. "We have to go." I started to run off, dragging her behind me.

"Wait! Heather! We can't always run from him!"

We were already a large distance away from the cabin, and I slowed. My god, despite being so stupid, she was right. He would hunt us down eventually. We had to take a stand against him.

And that would mean we would have to kill him. That prospect wasn't that pleasing. She looked at me in desperation, and I sighed.

"We need to hide first."

* * *

><p>-Lindsey's POV-<p>

We were hiding in the communal bathrooms. I wanted to take a bath, I had fallen twice while running. And yet Heather wanted me to stay quiet in this dark place, lights off while she peered through the slightly open door. That means she wanted me to take NO baths.

"Here he comes!" She said, and she walked backwards. I began shaking, it was cold in here.

And the door swung open. The figure turned the light on with one hand, the other holding a circular object. It wasn't her uncle! It was Gwen, holding a cast iron skillet!

"Gwen! Are you here to take a shower?" Heather kicked me in the shin and I bit my lip.

"No. This crazy guy is your problem, but I might as well give you some kind of help with him. But let me guess. You two are lesbians?"

"Nooo." I said. "We come from Canada just like you! We're not from this Island of Lesbo!"

Heather and Gwen both gritted their teeth.

"Don't answer then." She remarked. "But if he wants to kill you, the first rule of surviving against crazies would be to kill him first."

I cringed. I…I would have to kill someone?

"I know that. But do you think I want blood on my hands!" Heather asked, holding her hands forward. I never noticed how well she had sculpted her nails.

"Either his or yours. Take your choice." She held out the pan. Hannah reluctantly grabbed it, and Gwen turned around. With her back facing us, she finished. "Will you kill him? If you will, I'll bring him here and let you get it done with. Otherwise, I'll just say I had no idea on what happened here."

I looked at Heather. Her face had contorted to something I had never seen her be before. Afraid. Afraid for her life. Unlike what LeShaniqua had said, she did have a soft side.

"Yes." Her voice was quivering as she said that. "Yes. I'll kill him!" She said a little bit louder.

"I'll lead him here. I'll leave you two to doing it." She walked out, shutting the door behind her. Heather turned to me, and held the frying pan out to me.

"What?"

"When he comes in, I need you to hit him in the head with this."

"But…That would hurt!"

Heather had removed her mask of fear and replaced it with cold determination. That look always scared me. "Do it."

"I don't want to kill someone!"

"Fine. I'll kill him. But YOU'LL need to hit him with the pan." She walked over to a door under the sink, pulling out an old hairdryer that had ripped at the cord. Following that was the duct tape. What was she doing?

The door swung open, and I readied myself to hit him. But Gwen stepped in rather, panting.

"I told him you were here. He'll be here shortly."

"You know Gwen, your acting extremely kind."

"I know what it's like to want to save your life." She remarked.

"Lindsey! Get ready!"

I held up the pan, and the door swung open.

The man that walked in smiled wickedly at Heather. "Why, my dear niece. Judgment has come!"

I swung the pan, closing my eyes. I heard a loud metal 'CLANG' and he dropped to the floor, his sword landing beside me.

"Thanks Lindsey."

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry about it." Heather and Gwen grabbed him by his wrists, and dragged him toward the sink.

"Your going to electrocute him?"

"I'm going to kill him." My lover answered her, and the other girl chuckled.

I watched intently as they took the duct tape and wrapped it around his wrists…and the faucet head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill him Lindsey. We'll be able to live in peace."

I was confused as how this would do it, and why she was okay with Gwen knowing about us.

"I don't want to see."

"Then turn and look away." They remarked at the same time. Heather plugged the Hair-dryer in, and laid it into the sink that he was taped to.

"Turn on the water when I say to." Heather remarked. Gwen nodded, and then he started waking up.

"You…attacked me." He said, moaning in pain from the hit I delivered to him earlier.

And then Gwen turned the cold water on. His hands got wet, and the water fell onto the broken hair-dryer. Before long the sink was filling up with water, and he began jerking.

Jerking. He was being shocked! He screamed 'ALLAH AHKBARRRRRR' And I turned my face. He began screaming high and pierced now, and I closed my eyes, trying to distract myself from the events unfolding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" And then it went silent. I though it was over. Turning around, I looked at the scene.

And I ran out the door from what I saw. He was still laying there, taped to the faucet. The hairdryer was now unplugged, and blood was oozing out of his mouth. My feet flew over the ground, and I finally stopped by a tree, away from the washrooms.

Tears. I couldn't help but cry. They killed him! Heather, my Heather, had killed someone! Collapsing to my knees, I continued crying and crying in fear. If she did that to him…what might she do to me?

This was the doubt. The doubt in what had been one of the strongest bonds on this island. And doubt eventually splits everything.

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

While Gwen pulled up the ax and heaved at the bottom of the boat again, I sneered. I had to work with HER? Just to cover up my insane uncle's death.

Speaking of which, his body lay there, on his prayer mat. Propping the heavy, very heavy log on the side of the boat, I groaned and wiped some sweat off my brow.

"No girl should have to work this hard at midnight!"

"You want Chris to find out about this nut job? No. So keep rolling the logs here."

As much as I hated her, I had to admit, she was had a great idea. Weigh down one side of the boat, make a few holes in the hull, and let the tipping of the boat, along with the water rushing him, remove his existence off the face of the earth.

And It made me feel sick. I hadn't seen Lindsey since she ran off, probably in fear. If I couldn't stomach this, considering my stomach was feeling worse now then it had after the disgusto eating challenge, then how was Lindsey taking it?

My glance landed on Gwen again. She chopped a hole in between two logs on the side of the boat again. Water was seeping in, but we wanted this thing gone as soon as we could get it done. My back…was…killing me!

"Gothie, don't you think the boat is tilted enough?"

"No." She remarked. "If your to weak, I could get the rest of the logs…" She put emphasis on the word weak. Weak I was not. Fatigued form the mental stress, yes. With a very dis-satisfied grunt, I walked out again, going to the middle of the woods where the heavy logs that had been cut down, probably by Chef, were laying. Sure, they wouldn't notice a missing log or two, but 15? They were bound to notice that!

I could only hope that it wouldn't come out until we were leaving the island. By that time the little fishes would have made mincemeat of my uncle's corpse, and the water sediments, in Gothie's own words, would of covered the boat up well enough that you should only see it if you were looking for something.

With another heave, my mind turned strategic again. My uncle was gone, yes. The full realization and relief of that probably wouldn't hit until tomorrow. Regardless, I still would want to keep my relationship with Lindsey and I secret. I had no clue how many friends my crazy, deceased uncle had been told about us.

Regretfully, Heather didn't know that her uncle didn't even have friends.

So we'll have to, again, remove those who know. Gwen will have to leave the game as soon as I can eliminate her. But…that won't be enough. What's to keep her form talking to TV on interviews and things like that? No, I'd have to hurt her. Hurt her so bad that she'll be submissive.

That was easier said then done. Gwen was a pretty closed off female. She never seemed to have any truly weak point. Physically hurting her would be stupid, and the idea of physically hurting another human being made her stomach churn again.

Ugh. Gothie would pay for this. The way to cause it though was going to the biggest problem. I couldn't use Bridgette or LeShawna. I needed the formers vote and the latter would be hard to maneuver and manipulate in any way.

Thinking of Bridgette called my attention away for a moment. I knew that she was extremely athletic, and friendly. Such would be my greatest enemies. If I couldn't get her vote shortly, I'd have to make 'short' work of her. Again, it provided a vote lack. There were 5 girls and 4 boys. I needed three more votes.

And that was ridiculous to ask for. I could call Owen over anytime, and maybe ally with Duncan…Geoff and Trent were to motivated by their love interests.

So at this point my only hope would be to be in the right zone with everyone until we at least were down to 7 or 6 competitors. That would be hard.

Pushing another log into the boat, Gwen suddenly ran out and grabbed my arm, trying to yank me away. I let go of the log, and it rolled into the boat on it's own will.

"We've got to go now!"

"What? Is he alive!"

She stared at me for a moment, before I realized the boat was already tipping.

"No. I misaimed an Ax strike. It's going down! NOW!"

It wasn't titled to much, so we were able to jump off the rising side and to the safety of the dock. Turning around, the boat slowly revolved onto it's left side, the bottom of it facing us.

_So long Uncle. Enjoy your 72 virgins. _I sadistically thought.

The front end lifted up, and it went down, bottom first. As the nose submerged under the water, a large 'GLUMP' sound sounded, and followed afterwards was a slight vortex as water swirled to fill the void the air left as it escaped.

And then, it was calm. The ship was at least 90 feet down, at least, Chris said the lake here was 90 feet deep. No one would ever suspect.

Gwen walked off without a word. My stomach back flipped again from the day's events. I had no clue if I'd be able to sleep after this. And…I'd need to find Lindsey and try and make good with her.

* * *

><p>Ummmm, hard chapter to write? What can I say. Everyone seemed OOC in my viewpoint.<p>

So now Gwen is in on it! I think you know what this caused in TDI, but you ought to continue watching it unfold here on Fragmented Romance!

Next chapter, we go back to episodes. I hope you enjoyed. And again, a big thanks to Sergeant Epsilon with this chapter. His idea helped me with it a lot.

REVIEW!


	14. Important Notice

The administrators of are as of June 8th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I have for a long time thought that the line between 'M' and 'MA' ratings were blurred, but the way to solve it is NOT this way. You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form. This is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

DIM666-Insane Leader

* * *

><p>Fight the Good Fight, and spread the word.<p> 


	15. You've been Triple Dog Dared!

Ughh. Not really in the mood to write. Oh well. I find that if I put my nose to the grindstone, I end up writing and being in the mood for it. Anyways, DUAL POSTAGE! For those that could care less about…intimacy, then you only get this chapter. But if you like the…steamy stuff, you might as well read the chapter after this.

Nevertheless, Eva and Izzy return. You'd better believe that this will complicate things! So while I listen to a bunch of random music, I'll write Chapter 14 up. Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

-Total Drama Island-Episode 15 of 26-Normal POV-

The atmosphere looked peaceful at first glance. But a second glance would show that it was not the case. LeShawna and Gwen were at odds with Heather and Lindsey, and Bridgette still seemed to remain neutral, not really directing her anger at anyone.

This was the day that the boys were supposed to return, and with a loud horn blow, everyone sat up as the boat 'drove' up to the dock of shame, each masculine contestant stepping off and instantly remarking on how amazing it felt.

"Man, all of those cramps were kneeded right out of my wrists! Feel it!" Trent remarked, holding out his hands as Owen gripped them tightly.

"EPIC MAN!" Plainly put it, Owen was on a sugar high. Seemingly from out of nowhere, he pulled out a plate of sweets. "And these candies are amazing!"

Heather scowled. Morons. But now that they were back, she had to continue setting up her alliances. Gwen would go second. She needed it to look inconspicuous. Eliminate LeShawna or Duncan first. That was her strategy. Those three were her biggest competition.

Lindsey held out her hand, and Heather accepted it, standing up and clasping the Blonde's in her own.

"Let's eliminate Duncan." She whispered.

Lindsey smiled. It was no lie that she found Duncan scary. During one of the nights she had woke up in fear, about some dream that Duncan was a psycho killer.

"Contestants, I'd like to re-introduce a pair of audience favorites!"

Heather's thoughts ran through her head in anger. _What? If that meant what I thought it meant…Then it looked as if my strategy may have to be re-routed._

"First up is fan-favorite…EVA!"

And then everyone was chilled to the bone in fear. Eva, the one character that NO ONE liked! She was going to be the biggest problem for everyone. With glances of fear, strategies were instantly changed for everyone. All hatred was set aside for fear as flames rose up in the distance, dramatic music playing as the Boat of Losers drove up with an angry looking Eva on it.

One strategy suddenly became nearly everyone's. Eliminate…Eva.

"Wait a sec, you said no one was allowed back!" Heather looked at Gwen with suspicion. She hadn't acted quite the same since they had taken out her uncle.

"I did?" Chris asked back over the loudspeaker.

"Yeah! Your exact words were 'And once you leave on the Dock of Shame, on the Boat of Losers, you can never, never ever, _EVER_ come back!'!"

"Oh yeah...that...yeah, I lied."

"WHAT!" Lindsey shouted in shock.

"You Can't do that! It's not fair!" Gwen shouted, pointing accusingly at the loudspeaker.

"Whoa, girl, you're reasoning with a loudspeaker, that just does not look good." LeShawna put her hand on Gwen's shoulder, trying to calm her down, but although she shut up, the rage was still irradiating. But it was a candle compared to the sun when Eva stepped onto the dock. Her very body etched with anger.

Lindsey shrank behind Heather, barely daring to look around her girlfriend's shoulder. The Korean female herself was trembling in fear. Had Eva discovered her strategy to eliminate her?

"She…" Her voice came out in a whisper, and then with stamina that was unbelievable considering the fear, she shouted at the loudspeaker now. "SHE was an AUDIENCE FAVORITE!"

"Not really." Chris' annoying chuckle echoed over the speaker. "Also returning to camp…It's IZZY!"

"OH no!" Heather turned around to the shaking Lindsey.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with that?"

"I remember what you said about crazies finding out about us."

Heather groaned, and rolled her eyes. "No Lindsey. I was referencing my Uncle. Izzy's the kind of crazy that won't kill you because of your sexual preference."

The blonde calmed a bit with that, but still seemed shaken.

-Lindsey's POV-Confessional Camera-

"Ohhh. So THAT'S what Heather meant by the crazies finding out about us! It wasn't Izzy at all, it was Heather's…Uncle. But he's dead!" A look of fear spread across the Blonde's face. "Oh…no. They killed her! Heather and Gwen killed her Uncle! I thought it wasn't true, it was all just a dream! They did it! They really did it!" Lindsey cringed, and then folded her knees and legs up to her. "If…if she could do that to him, why couldn't she do that to me? If I anger her or scare her she could…hurt…me."

The power of this realization gripping Lindsey was almost to much. She totally forgot about the one thing that had been keeping them together, the one thing that drover Heather to kill her psycho-uncle. Self Defense for her love.

"I still love Heather…but." She trembled.

The door opened up, and Heather stood there, one hand on her hip while the other was on the door. "What seems to be the matter dear?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in accusation.

Lindsey's eyes swelled with tears, and as strange as it would seem, the very girl she was now afraid of, she buried her face into her midsection.

"Why are you crying and shaking in fear? I'm not going to hurt you." Heather remarked, as calmly as she could. But the tears just continued flowing from Lindsey's face, and she kept up her sobbing. A bit apprehensively, the Korean took her arms and wrapped them around the Blonde's head, holding her close and stroking her hair gently. Plainly, Heather had forgotten how delicate this flower was.

-Heather's POV-

Lindsey gritted her teeth as Chef ripped the marshmallow wax off of her face in pain. "That…must of cleaned out my pores! Thanks Chris!" She got off the chair and shook her hair free.

My gaze narrowed to a almost undetectable scowl. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The competition did seem to be getting to me. But at least Chris only did her face, and not her entire body like he first said he would. That body should be MINE and MINE alone to touch. Despite having been interrupted two times previous while attempting to claim it, she was still there, subconscious taunting a more…primal side of myself?

"Well Done Lindsey! Since you didn't even complain once, you get to choose who goes next!"

Coyly, Lindsey smiled as she took her seat back. "Ahh, that's sweet. But no thanks Chris."

Just like that Eva, who had been sitting beside her, grabbed her by the hair, and with a forceful tug pulled the blonde's head down. MY girl! The Female Satan whispered something, and I started to stand up to protest. Chris held his hand up to his throat and slit it across his throat. Apparently he liked this idea.

"I choose…" Eva whispered a bit more. "Bridgette, with lake leeches, because she's a back-stabbing, low life traitor." Eva growled, and then Lindsey copied it a bit louder. She was using MY LINDSEY as a megaphone!

Bridgette started to stand up so she could compete in the challenge, but without warning almost Geoff shot up from his seat. "Wait! I'll do it for her!"

Lindsey clapsed her hands, reverting to her original, bubbly personality. "Ahhh, that is soooo sweet and romantic! Right Heather?"

I groaned. Gwen looked at me out of the corner of her eye. Thank you Lindsey. Why don't you just get a billboard and write that 'Heather and I are Lesbians' on it, then post it on your back! If we get attacked by another psycho, then I can almost assure myself Lindsey caused it. If I had to cut her hair to shut her up, I'd do it.

And as soon as that thought raced through my head, I pushed it out. I couldn't ever imagine doing THAT to her, desecrating her body like THAT! No. I can't allow it!

And that was about the time that Geoff leapt out of the barrel, covered with leeches. I recoiled in disgust, and briefly had the notion of throwing up.

"Whoa Geoff. That was close." The wall behind Chris pulled back several panels, showing at least 15 other '9' s beside the second counter, that also read one second. "In fact, you made it with 9.999999999, whatever! It doesn't matter! It's NOT TEN! Your ELIMINATED!"

Geoff glumly walked back to his open stocks, and willing sat himself in it. It clamped on him tightly, and once again I was reminded of the fate that would happen if this went wrong and I was unable to compete.

-Lindsey's POV-Voting Ceremony-

Filing my nails, I looked at Eva in fright. She just existed, like a statue. And I knew that if anything went wrong, she might kill us all.

I trembled again. It was absolutely scary thinking about it. Then my gaze shifted to Heather. She looked very calm, composed, but I could tell in her eyes. She was afraid. Was she going to kill Eva? Was she going to kill Gwen? And Laquisha? And…me?"

"Okay folks. Votes have been cast and they are all in. However, due to some issues, we are totally out of marshmallows.

"NOOOO!" I looked at Owen as he cried his heart and stomach out. "Nooooo! IT can't be!"

"Owen, it is. Deal with it!" Eva shouted, and in fear he shut up, staring at her.

"Anyways, Because of that, we're going to have to air the votes as they were cast."

A TV dropped from somewhere, and everyone gasped except for Duncan and Eva. I felt like my lungs were going to burst out of my chest! Looking at Eva, her menacing brown eye skimmed over everyone threateningly. Including me. Goosebumps tore their way up and down my arms.

To try and distract myself, I looked at the TV set. The face that greeted me was that of Heather's. "Since Leshawna's immune, there's no other choice but rage-a-holic Eva." She held up an image of Eva, with red devil horns and a beard drawn on the image. It did look kind of funny, but in fear I stifled myself from laughing.

"I vote for Heather, because I know she's behind Courtney getting kicked off. You'll pay for that, Toots. If you're watching this on cable, I miss you babe."

"Eva's a weirdo! So see ya."

I heard Heather whisper a yes.

"Please, please, Eva! I'm so glad you never air these." That was Bridgette, and her gasp was extremely audible all the sudden.

"Eva's nuts. Sorry, girl."

"It's gotta be Eva... unless I can figure out who snagged my other lucky hat."

Hey! That's me now! "I just can't get over how smooth this is. Anyway, I vote Ava, cause she's scarier than Heather, Laquisha and Gwen combined." I rubbed my hand over my skin again. "Your right Lindsey! My skin is very smoothed!" I responded to myself. But when I looked back up, I saw Eva's meancing eye staring at me.

"Unless they want to leave in body bags, they better not say my name. I vote for Heather."

Chris chuckled, turning the TV off and smirking while facing us all. "Lots of dirt revealed there, huh? But, in the end, it was still six votes against Eva. So, adios!"

"What?" Her harsh scream made us all tense up. "This isn't the end of me! You better watch your backs! I'm not done! I'll get my revenge!" She was so busy ranting that when two interns came up behind her and forced handcuffs and a straightjacket on her, she didn't notice.

Well, until she was put on the boat. "I'm not done with you! Oh! And Izzy lied. She wasn't in the woods, she was…" Before we could get her answer, the boat drove off, and we all stood their in silence, confused and befuddled at her closing statement.

"Wow, she has issues, huh?" A chuckled emitted from the crazy girl's throat. "Oh well. Party at LeShawna's new crib!"

"YEAH! PARTY!" Geoff screamed.

And just like that I found that we were all, indeed, heading to LeShawna's makeshift trailer. It looked big, nice, roomy. That would be a great place to hang out with Heather and do out hair or clip our nails and talk about girl things!

At that exact moment, the world around me suddenly spun around, and I was facing Heather.

"Oh! Hi Heather! We're going to have a party at Laquisha's place! Would you like to come?"

"No thanks. In 15 minutes, I want you at the cabins. Got it?"

"15 minutes…Okay! I got it!" My response was. There had to be a clock in the trailer somewhere, right?

"Don't forget." Her response came sternly.

"Okay!" I nodded, and then headed back to the party while Heather headed a different direction.

I know. Maybe the least-substantial chapter in this whole story. Although by the end of it I was in the writing mood, the fact that this chapter was so blanking-blank short is going to irk me until I finish this story!

Ah well. Next Chapter, oh yeah baby! REVIEW!


	16. The Heat of Many things

'Ello Ello Ello. What's all this then?

Lemon. I love writing these things, but they take a VERY LONG time to write. I didn't want to put it in with another episode/chapter, as when I did that for Split Attractions it made what would have been a 7 or 8 page chapter a 22 page chapter. That would be just a bit of an eyesore for me. I like consistency in length.

This is also the main reason it's taken me so long to update. I take a long time to make these because I want every detail flawless and perfected. Well…that and the fact that I've been distracted by playing SAB2 *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle*. Great game, addictive. If you have a Game System that would support it *Gamecube, Dreamcast, 1st edition Wii with Gamecube controllers* I'd highly recommend you get it.

Regardless, I hope you'll all enjoy this. HERE WE GO!

-Lindsey's POV-

I jumped back off the floor, and as Geoff advanced forward I backed up, swinging my shoulders around and around like he did. One we were almost running into the wall, I responded, with now going back against him.

As he did though, a rough hand took my own, and with a swoop I found myself falling to the ground. Yet before I could even utter a sound Duncan pulled me back up with another tug, and suddenly, the ground positioned itself beneath my feet again.

It was wonderful! I was the bachelor of the party everyone wanted to dance with! Trent, DJ, Geoff, now Duncan. IF only Heather could come and dance with me. I hadn't ever danced with her before, so as the music changed hands again I sat down, wondering about how she might be able to dance.

Speaking of Heather, I glanced over at the clock on the wall. My eyes widened in shock. 15 minutes had elapsed! Wait…What was I supposed to do in 15 minutes?

I scratched my head while trying to remember.

"_Don't forget." _Heather's words echoed in my mind. I guess I'd just have to go to the cabin where she was at and ask her. Excusing myself, and telling Lashawniqua and Bridgerette about needing to get to sleep early, they let me out without a hitch.

The cold night of the air stung my arms. It had only been 15 minutes, but now that the Voting Ceremony's fire had gone out, the place seemed darker and colder. Running my arms up my sleeveless shirts, I shivered just a bit. It was dark and cold out here.

And it reminded me of the night that Heather killed her uncle. My teeth started chattering from the memory. I didn't want to think about it. I needed to get my mind on something else.

Like what the heck was it that Heather needed me for?

That didn't pull my mind off of it, but something sure did. Looking deeper into the forest, I saw a big, hairy creature. Wearing a cowboy hat while holding a mirror. If that wasn't shocking enough, just a bit farther onward was a hairless bear wearing striped tube-top with pink bottoms.

And I stood there, gawking at this for some time.

-Heather's POV-

With the brush I curled my eyelashes up a bit farther. Taking the hand mirror, my eyes examined the lashes fervently. They weren't perfectly even. For a moment I considered going back to work on them some more, but remembering how little time I limited myself to, my final decision was against it.

This was the time. I was going to take Lindsey and break her in. This was probably going to be my only time to possibly do this, although it still was unlikely to go through fully without interruption. Chris, unwittingly, seemed to know when we were ready to even commence in some kissing, and he'd call us up for some challenge or another.

Running the eyeliner across again, my eyes followed perfectly. My body, granted, had always needed to be top-of-the-class. The opposite was unsuitable. However, my hands, jerky as they were, seemed to hold a straight enough line, and that was down to a knack.

Regrettably this cabin didn't have any clocks. That was not good, as I was still unsure of how much time I had wasted. 5 minutes? 10? 15? IF Lindsey was going to follow through, which I had to believe she would, I wanted to not look like I was off schedule.

Brushing the comb across my hair again, and shutting the hand mirror with a semi-loud clasping noise, my hands ran down my sides. Beautiful. Surely Lindsey would find it as such.

Again, the lack of time stuck in my head, and I walked over to the lower bunk, laying down and waiting patiently. For a brief moment, I had expected it to be like when I was waiting on Beth in the Paintball hunting challenge, but that turned out not to be the case.

The door opened shortly afterwards, and my blonde geomancer walked in, looking around in slight confusion. "Heather. I don't remember what you needed me to do after 15 minutes, could you please remind me?"

I chuckled internally. Perfect. There was NO way that she could of told anyone else about this. "Don't worry Lindsey. You did fine."

"I did?" She asked, her eyes landing on me and spreading wide. "Are you going out on a date with somebody!"

"I'm not going OUT on a date. Sit down beside me." I remarked, lightly patting the section of the bunk to my right side.

She complied, and when she sat down, she looked at me as if there was something she was dieing to tell me. "Heather, I saw something weird."

"Can't be much weirder then those weird images of Trent and Izzy in Goth Girl's notebooks."

"I saw a bear wearing Sadie's clothes."

I stopped, starring at Lindsey. "Wha-?"

"I saw a bear wearing Sadie's clothes."

My eyes didn't draw away from Lindsey. Two things went through my brain at that moment. The first thing was 'Eww.' and the second one was. 'Lindsey's lips look good enough to kiss.'

"Heather?" I snapped out of it as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

Deciding to isolate my attention on the second thought, my body leaned in and I kissed Lindsey full on the lips. She fell backwards as I dove into her, and as she did I motioned my body forward and downward onto her also.

Now I had her upper body pinned on the bed, our legs still hanging off the side however. That fact was unnoticeable as I ravished the blonde's lips. She responded with trying to kiss me back, but I was to fast for her. My lips were everywhere on her face. Her chin, Her mouth, her nose, her right cheek, back to her mouth.

Respectively, my right and left hands were pinning her left and right wrists to the bed, preventing her from fighting back. Then again, it seemed unlikely she would fight back. Slowing the rapidity of my mouth, I caught her lips firmly and forced them open with my tongue. IT was a struggle, I don't think she expected it so her lips weren't extremely compliant, but in short time I pushed my mouth organ into her own oral cavern. With a ram, my tongue pushed hers back, and in response I felt her own tongue push upwards against mine, squeezing it into the roof of the back of her mouth.

With strength I didn't take into account for, she pushed herself onto me and turned me over. Our legs flew through the air as she was briefly on top after the 180 degree roll. However, I was more eager to be on top I continued the roll, completing an entire 360 degree with me on top again. My body struck the wall on the other side of the bed, as I had forgotten how narrow it was, and the shock of it caught me unawares as Lindsey wrapped her long arms and legs around me, preventing me from escape.

I pulled my head back slightly, but her opened and eager mouth moved forward in sync, the tongue rubbing against mine and following my tongue's retreat back into my own mouth. At this point I pulled my entire upper body back, and out tongues now met outside of our mouths, rubbing against the tips of each other. Perfect.

Pulling my arms out of Lindsey's embrace, I pushed the blonde's body down, my hands firmly planted on her breasts. Our tongues separated, and she gasped lightly, innocently. This was to good to be true. With one hand I grabbed her hair lightly, the other running down, down, down. There! My right hand grabbed the bottom of her upper garments, and with a full thrust I pulled them off, and she didn't fight me on it at all.

Her bright pink brazier stood out to me as fitting. However, my attention had totally turned from her face to stripping her down. Shaking for the realization that we might actually be able to go all the way through with this for once, my hand grabbed the button between the two cups, and unclasped them, revealing the un-tanned skin beneath.

There they were. Two large, oval melons, ripe for usage. Grabbing them firmly, but not rape-firm, my hands massaged them. She groaned in compliance, and I chuckled to myself. They weren't fake, not altered at all. Totally soft to the point that I could lay my head down and sleep in them. Being exact with my methods, my thumbs massaged the thin, erect, pink nipples. My eyes gazed up to her face, where she bit her lip in response.

"Heather…That's…so wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so." I darkly remarked back. "Why don't you show me yourself?" Removing my hands from her own breasts, my arms grabbed the bottom of my tube top and yanked upwards. The blazing purple brazier underneath I removed also, and let my own breasts hang out. Unlike hers, which were slightly uneven, I had made sure that they were totally symmetrical, and without blemish. Still sitting on her waist, I set my hands on her breasts again, massaging them while her hands climbed up, up, up…

Her hands, wonderfully skilled hands with brushing hair, grasped my own set. It was a light grab, more of a touch, but following in my own pattern she began circling her hands around and around, thoroughly massaging my own erect peaks. She was good, but amateurish. All the more fun for me. Leaning my body onto her, and then just dropping, I sandwiched her between my body and the mattress. Her own breasts pressed against mine, and as I kissed her lips firmly, I could feel my own rack sinking, slowly, into her set. Her lips on mine, the bare upper-bdoy contact. One thing was certain.

I needed more.

My hands stopped running through the blonde hair and shot straight downwards along her sides. Upon reaching her mini-skirt, I pushed it down a bit. Still involving her in her kisses. I had to keep her distracted. "Lindsey, my god, I love this so much." I whispered into her ear, and I could of sworn she had cold shivers running down her spine from that due to her reaction. But once her skirt was halfway down, my leg reached up and forced it the rest of the way down, to her ankles, and forced it off of that. Ceasing what I had been doing this entire time, my body scooted down. I was prepared to remove any thongs, underwear, or anything else, but apparently that had been caught in her skirt so her vagina was fully open to me.

And the site was stunning. Above and along the sides of her vaginal lips was blonde, slightly curly hair. The outer vaginal lips were the same color as the rest of her tan. A bright white, and it was stained with juices. I could see her anal entry, her prime sex entry, and above that her dazzling clitoral bulb, still half-obscured by the half-closed lips.

My cold breath blew onto it, and she groaned lightly, moving her hips as the lips separated farther from that, and her entire flower bloomed. Her clitoral entry, like the rest of her vagina, was a stunning blood-rushed red tint, and it was waiting for me. Not daring to resist the temptation, I bit down on it, tasting my first girl juices of my entire life.

Lemons. Lemons without the tart and sour in it. Wonderful. Clenching my jaw and pulling back a bit, I tried coaxing her partially exposed clitoral bundle outward. It followed, but only slightly. She would need more stimulation. Switching my attention from that to the outer section of her vaginal lips, I lightly began running my tounge on the sides, her pubic hair tickling my adjacent cheek the entire time.

"Hea-ather…"

I was going in the right direction. That was for sure. She was loving this almost as much as I was. Turning my head sideways, I kissed her vagina, my lips lining up with her lower lips. The blonde female groaned slightly, and I stuck my tongue into her vagina, or at least, I tried. Despite being open, It was tight, and for a moment, I had to ask myself 'Could this girl still be a virgin?'

The thought of really breaking her in like that just excited me more. Pushing my face tighter into her vagina, my hands wrapped around and grabbed her ass-cheeks. Sinking my nails into the soft, malleable flesh, I yanked her lower body closer to me. At Zero-point, now, and only now, was I able to insert my mouth orifice into her 'pussy'.

When I did she stiffened, and her legs wrapped around my head pulling it up close to her body. Without a doubt, she was the center of my focus now. Wiggling my tongue inside of her entry, she tensed again. I could feel sweat from her legs lining my hair. Yes. This was just what I wanted, become totally intimate with her. Difficultly enough, I sucked, and from her moisten vagina I pulled out more of that wonderful juice. In fact, there was so much of it, Lindsey must of already lubed my entire face.

Getting an idea, I began dragging my head up and down her length. My chine, and tongue dragged on her highly stimulated valley, and she gasped again. Perfect. Keeping my tongue inside her vagina and wiggling it inside of her primary entrance, my head moved upwards again, and her legs pressed against my face harder. She was going to smother me at this rate.

"Heatherrrr, Pleaseeeeee. Morrrrreeee." She began heaving again, and I could hear her wild gasping and groaning. And it was me who was causing it. Not that pathetic ugly jumpsuit guy, but me. It was my tongue, my mouth. My hands that were clawing her soft backside, my tongue that was sending her to a nirvana state. My love!

The possessiveness encouraged me to go faster, not her demand. Opening my jaw as wide as I could, I forced as much of my tongue in as possible. It touched what felt to be a thin, very thin barrier. Like a cum-stained film. She was a virgin, and that was her hymen. Lovely. Circling my tongue on the walls just below, her rapid breaths and gasps were accompanied by moans, and it happened.

I brought her to her first technical orgasm, while burying my nose into her clitoris. She gasped loudly, quite loudly in fact, and as she did, her entire nether region trembled about me, like my head was stuck in a giant earthquake. Fluids began releasing more freely from her vagina, running along my tongue and coating the parts of my face closest to it. Passionately, I licked again, and she tensed from shock while her orgasm continued, her vaginal region spasming.

With a shove I separated her legs and pulled my head back, observing her body as she withered from my treatment. Her eyes were closed, she was biting her tongue, a very sexy pose for such a usually innocent blonde, and her hands were coaxing her breasts roughly like a porn star. With a final jolt from her lower body she faded out of orgasmic bliss and back into the real world.

-Lindsey's POV-

I opened my eyes, and was shocked to find out that indeed, this was not a dream! It was reality! Heather was still there, standing on her knees, topless and her face was covered with a clear liquid.

"That was…Wonderful." I remarked, still trying to regain my breath.

"Of course it was. I absolutely loved every second of it." Heather remarked back, smirking evilly. "I hope you wouldn't mind if you returned the favor." She climbed out of the bed, and grabbed the belt around her waist. My eyes watched intensely as she removed the leather. I had seen Heather topless before, but this would be my first time to see the rest of her.

With a tug she dropped her lower articles of clothing all at once. Her long legs seemed even longer at that moment. Above her vagina was a upwards pointing triangle of hair, but she held her legs to close together to see the rest of it.

"Can I…Can I?"

She knew my thoughts exactly. "Eat up." She climbed back onto the bed, and this time positioned her vagina above my head. The lips were widely separated, her red-flushed vagina exposing everything. As she lowered it to my face I raised up, making contact with my lips. The taste was amazing, it seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. As she relaxed and covered my face with it, allowing it lightly smother the end of my mouth.

Her hands ran through my hair, not any tight gripping or anything like that, but almost as if she was brushing it without the brush. Lightly, I planted my own hands onto her hips, keeping her close as I sucked lightly.

Blueberries! The taste seemed so obvious once I recognized it! Again she ran her hands through my hair, as if it was in response. Dragging my mouth up and down the length, my lips touching every part that I could find on it. Once at the end of the slit, I reversed the process, keeping it consistent.

"Mmmm." She didn't say anything else, but she did seem to enjoy what I was doing. Removing my hand from her left hip, my mouth pulled back while I ran my index and middle fingers up and down her length. Now noting the primary entrance, or what appeared to be the primary entrance, I gently put them inside her. The body stiffened as I slid it in joint-by-joint.

"Yesssss." It was faint, but if I didn't know better, she did say 'Yes'. Bringing my head up again I licked the edge of the vaginal entry, circling my fingers as I did so. This stuff was great. Curling the fingers within her body, I tried touching everything inside I could, slowly pulling the fingers out to the second joint, then pushing it all back in.

Her hips bucked, and it smacked me in the nose. Landing my head back on the bed, my other free hand rubbed it briefly while I continued curling and thrusting into her. Her lower body jolted again, and a bit of excess fluid that had slipped out landed on my neck. Getting a new idea, I licked my free hand and then pushed my left hand's index finger into Heather's lovely slit. Now it was starting to get a bit crowded inside it. Again she groaned, and with a bit of difficult maneuvering I slipped my left middle finger into her.

Now with four fingers in and four out, she was starting to bounce on top of my fingers, as if she was thrusting in rhythm. With another hard push into her core she slammed her entire lower body down onto my hands and face, and my hair was yanked in fistfuls. A smile played across my face, and I put in my two ring fingers, now pulsating six fingers into her.

"Fuck it Lindsey…" I stopped for a moment, sure that I heard her use an expletive. That shocked me, I never realized she would of done that at a time like this. Yet despite this she didn't notice my ceasing, as she was still thrusting against my hands and her hands grabbed my hair so hard it yanked my head up. I would of complained about that, but now her hands were running through my hair wildly, grabbing the entire time. The idea of putting the rest of my fingers in to her occurred to me.

And then she called out. "Danm it Lindsss, I'ts cumm…" I couldn't understand what she said after that, but the edge of her entrance was now releasing vaginal juices. At this point I pushed my fingers back into her with as much power as I could, and then yanked them out just as hard. The result was a waterfall of the wonderful liquid, forced out by the involuntary jack hammering of her body. It covered my nose, mouth, and chin. Opening my mouth like a young kid stealing soda from a soda dispenser, I let it all come rushing down into my mouth. She groaned, yanking my hair again and pulling my face up against her nether regions again. That just made it more convenient, and I sucked upon her slit again, putting my hands on her waist to keep her in place. She finally stopped the rapid jack-hammering and settled to a series of vibrating pulsations, and even that tuned to just a steady shake.

"Lindsey…" She called out my name, and she stumbled backwards, away from my face. "Good job." She chuckled deviously, giving me a thumbs up.

That seemed…very out of character for her. "Thanks Heather." I remarked back.

"I want more."

"What?" I asked in shock, but before I could even sit up to do anything else she spun about and dove down, back between my legs, to the location that had brought me to heaven and back earlier.

"Heather…" I gasped, already being spiked with pleasure. My private area still was sensitive to touch, and within seconds she was already playing with me with her tongue. "Ahhh, Ha-"

"Do what you did to me again." She said, backing her body up toward my head, and before long her entire region was exposed to me again. I was still a bit shocked on how she already wanted more of this, but if anything I had learned, was that saying no to her didn't bring good consequences. Leaning my head forward and grabbing her round but, I latched my lips back onto her vagina, trying to copy the moves she was doing to me to her own body.

And that proved to be ineffective, because she was just to fast. Her tongue was everywhere, and it was blurring my feelings. I could of sworn it was rubbing against the top of my vagina along with the insides of my body. How was she doing that? I could only get my own tongue into her vagina and try to feel around inside it, but that was a bit more difficult then using fingers.

SMACK! My body jumped a bit after she whipped my ass with her hand. I didn't remove my mouth, to focused on trying to get her to have more of the same feeling I was having, but she continued slapping the sides of my but. It stung, but with what we were doing the exact lines between what felt good and what hurt wasn't specified.

-Heather's POV-

Sucking again, I dragged my lower lip against her exposed clitoris again while keeping my tongue pushing in and out of her own vagina at a steady, yet quick pace. Again smacking her firm ass, there could have been no way it wasn't nice and red now. That was just one other way of keeping me from loosing coordination. Lindsey was inconsistent and uneven, but fast and was good at trying to touch everything.

"Ahhh!" Lindsey cried out beneath me, and I felt her mouth leave me vagina briefly. Still, she now switched to going to her fingers again, those lovely fingers. Using my own digits, I clawed and dug into her hips, scratching the skin. Still licking and rubbing her hotspots. Dang it! I was going to make her release before me! And yet she had me so close to my own orgasm. I had to hold it back, just hold it back. Make her feel the burn.

"Heather! I'm…I'm…"

I removed my mouth. "Say it Lindsey! Scream it!" Audio confirmation would be all that much better.

"I'm…oh god yessssss." I slammed my mouth down onto her nether regions. She began releasing her fluids out of her slit like a water from a rock.

Now I let her have control of me, as despite her obvious orgasmic wave, she was still pushing fingers into my vagina. Sparks of energy flew up from my vagina to my stomach, breaking into millions of pieces there as it continued overwhelming me like a dive into hot water. I removed my mouth, trying to cry her name, but not getting more then 'Ahhhh!' Everything became pointless once more to me as I let pure nirvana control me again. "Ahhh" I cried out again, a bit lower, as the magical power faded, still leaving me dazed.

"Yessss." That VOICE WASN'T LINDSEY'S! Suddenly with all sense of privacy, responsibility, and everything else rushed back to me, although my body didn't return the favor. I grabbed the sheets on the top of the mattress that we were on, pulling them up to my body to cover it, as did Lindsey.

"Ohh, You heard me? Well, it was bound to happen sometime." Despite my equilibrium still off balance, I looked right at Izzy firmly.

"You!"

"Me." She smiled. Izzy had placed herself on the bunk opposite the room that we were on. Her top was pulled up right under her armpits and neck, leaving her two medium-sized breasts with swollen red nipples exposed. Both of her hands were down between her legs, as her grass skirt was down around her ankles. "You two put on one HELL of a show!"

Lindsey looked at me. "Are we going to get paid because she watched us?" Lindsey obviously was thinking something about a show like what you might find on a stage.

"No Lindsey. She snuck in."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes. Yes I mind very much." I firmly stated back.

"I'm sure you won't mind!" She had the audacity, the NERVE, to suddenly stand up, and strut over here like nothing was the matter, and reached her hands forward to MY Lindsey! Infuriated with rage, I sprung forward at her, and with that tackled her to the ground.

"Trying to put the moves on Izzy?" The insane female asked. She rocked her arms a bit, and then sent her weight spiraling sideways. It flipped me over at the same time, and I landed on my back, her hands firmly plant on my elbows and her knees on my knees. Looking down at me, a coy smile on her face. "Izzy can put the moves on you exceedingly well!"

"Get the Heller off of-" She bent down, and her foreign, unwanted lips crashed onto mine. She, in fact, let her entire body slide down onto mine. Her breasts sinking oddly into mine, her vagina lined right above mine. She even wrapped her legs around mine!

I couldn't curse her out, but with another shove of body weight we rolled across the room again, and after several rolls I had her pinned to the ground. We couldn't roll any farther left, we had cornered ourselves against one of the bunk beds.

"This-" I reached my hand up and smacked her on the face. "Is for watching us!" Her head turned the same direction I slapped her. Straddling her stomach to prevent her from wiggling away, I raised my other arm. "And THIS is for attacking me!" I slapped her with my other hand.

"AND THIS!" I screamed as loud as I had yet "IS FOR TRYING TO TOUCH MY LOVER!" However, I made the fatal mistake of leaving both of her hands free, and using momentum of her arms, she swung her upper body into my own, crashing her lips into mine again, and continuing the momentum enough to flip me over and back onto the ground.

"You really have a possessiveness fetish." Izzy remarked once through her accursed lips she had kissed me with again.

"Shut up!" I brought my knee crashing into her groin. She may not have been a male, but she had enough nerve endings between her exposed vagina that it hurt badly enough. Her eyes went wide with shock and pain, and she rolled off to the side of me as both of her hands gripped her womanhood between her legs while she wrapped into the fetal position.

Standing up triumphantly, I kicked her in the stomach, adding my own insult to injury. Stepping over the hurt redhead, and picking up clothing, I tossed Lindsey's clothes back to her.

"We aren't going to kill her…are we?"

Everything stopped. I looked at the blonde again. Fear had, once again, crossed over her eyes.

"Uhmmm." This was a bad situation. A true Catch 22. If I killed her, Chris would know, and he would of dug until he found out about Lindsey and I. If I let her go, Izzy was more likely then Gwen, my deceased Uncle, and Lindsey combined to tell the world about my love life.

"You know, if you let Izzy have her way with you two…Izzy won't say anything."

Bad idea. Very very bad idea to give Izzy what she wants.

"Izzy, you give us every single one of your votes from now until you are off the island!"

She wrinkled her nose. "Heather, you aren't exactly in a position to make demands."

"I'll tell you the other person on the island that seems to have eyes for you."

Izzy's eyes went wide. "You mean Owen?"

"Someone other then Owen. Someone who has been drawing pictures of you…" She looked at me puzzled. Maybe her insanity kept her from knowing that Gwen was, or had, been drawing things about her. "Is it you?"

I frowned at the redhead. "No."

"Tell Izzy now!"

"Let us have your vote, and don't tell anyone at the next voting ceremony, and THEN I'll tell you."

She looked in the air, trying to weight the consequences and benefits.

"Can I shag that person?"

"I don't care." I flippantly remarked. However, I instantly took it back. "Preferably yes though." If Izzy did that to Gwen…oh that would teach the Goth girl about finding out about Lindsey's and My secret. Sick the crazy girl on her.

"Cool! I'll do it!"

Lindsey was already re-dressed, but was still backed up against one of the walls. "Now can you GO!" I asked Izzy, almost shouting the last word.

"Sure! Everyone else will be coming shortly!" She forewarned.

Grabbing my own clothing, and starting to re-apply them, I looked at Lindsey. "There. Now we don't have to kill her."

"How…How did you?"

"Lindsey, She is a sheep. She is easy to manipulate. Everyone here is. Why else do you think we've not been eliminated yet?"

"Because you and I are good at challenges?"

I eye-rolled. Yes. I was. Lindsey wasn't in very many of them. "Yeah. Whatever. Lets just get some sleep. I'm sorry that we were interrupted."

"It's okay. Maybe another time."

"Maybe then. Just maybe." I echoed back to the blonde.

Like? No like? Review and tell me. Until Next time!


	17. Searching and Destroying Relationships

My god. It's been over a year. I've not wanted to write anything. But…

I'm BAAAAACK! I wanted to write this episode for a long time, as this is where I can now begin Destroying the Relationship I've made! The main inspirational song for this chapter was Rock God, sung by Selena Gomez. Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Island-Episode 16 of 26-Search and Do Not Destroy-Heather's POV-<p>

Explosion. That was what woke me up. Whatever the hell it was that Chris must of just blown up, he probably over-killed it! And just when I was having the most peaceful sleep of my life!

Leaning over, I observed how everyone was. Most every other female was already gone. By 'Every other female', I meant eco-surfer vote and Crazy Goth Girl, along with Psycho-Hose Beast. It was just me and Lindsey. She was still asleep, curled up into a small ball. My own body seemed to have formed around her, almost sheltering her from the outside world.

That was not how we went to sleep, but still…Never mind. Nudging the blonde's shoulder, I had to try to wake her back up.

"Hmmm. It's so mmm…"

"Lindsey. Wake up. LINDSEY!"

With a jolt she shot up, throwing her hands onto my shoulders and leaning on me. "What? Who is it!?"

"Lindsey. We need to get moving."

"Oh. Okay Heather." She kissed me on the cheek, a very wanted experience for me, and suddenly sprang off of the bed, already 'awake' and ready to tackle the day, strutting toward the door.

"Lindsey. Clothes."

She looked down at herself, weaning nothing. I'd LOVE it if she could go the entire time like that, her body was beautiful in more ways then one. However…Obvious reasons stated that being a 'nudist' on this island was not a positive idea.

"Oh! Right!"

-Lindsey's POV-

The challenge was not easy. I would have to get bees out of a keyhive! "Why do I have to get Bees again Heather!?"

"You need to get a KEY from BEES. You have it backwards Lindsey."

"Izzy will help! Izzy can smoke out the bees and make them see dreams of honeycomb and Bee Throw-up!"

"Bee throw-up!?" I gasped. "Eewww!"

"Girls! Before anything else, You two need to help me get my key. Then we can see what to do about your Bee problem."

"Okay Heather." I remarked. "Your hair looks great today!"

"Uh…Thanks?" She responded. I was confused as to why she was confused, but it seemed as if she didn't want to answer any farther. Drawing up next to the Mess Hall, Heather held her hand out. I didn't see it soon enough, and my face walked right into it.

"Mmph!" Izzy walked into the back of me.

"Stay out here girls. I'll go see if I can find the Key first."

"But Heather!" Izzy called out behind me, faking a high pitched voice…that sounded like my own. "I love you to much! You could die! Why don't we just stand out here and have a threesome!"

"Izzy, shut UP! Or I will NEVER tell you the other person who has eyes for you!"

She growled. "Heather, who has eyes for Izzy?"

"I'll tell you two later. But first, I'll be back." She walked off, pulling out a lighter and a piece of paper. Lighting it and walking to the back of the Mess Hall.

"So…Lindsey. Do you have the hots for me?" Izzy asked. I looked at her as she ran her hands over her breasts and down her sides.

"Well…If I'm hot, I should go inside and get some water!"

The redhead frowned. "No. Do you find me attractive?" Now I remembered that Heather was holding Izzy on a leash with this 'secret attraction' thing. "Um…You look nice…but…Heather looks better."

"Girls, keep watch for Chef!" Heather called, running back around. "I lit the back of the Kitchen on fire, It should distract him! Shout if he's coming inside!"

"Okay!" I shouted back at her. She scampered inside rapidly.

It was a few minutes. "Um…wanna go hunt for some skunks?"

I looked at Izzy, shaking my head and wrinkling my nose. "Ew! Those things smell!"

"We could make Chris smell them?"

The door creaked open, almost to quiet to hear. I looked up, and Heather tip-toed out, fear striking her face the same way it did when she found out her challenge was to find the key in Chef's kitchen.

"You get it?"

"He's hiding in the Fridge…with a butcher's knife."

"Cool! I should go in there and have a knife fight with him!"

"Are…you crazy!?" Heather shouted at the red-head, mostly in stunned confusion.

"Well…what do we do then?"

"We'll need to think of something…clever." The Korean female smirked wickedly, and I shook in fear. That smile usually meant something…not good.

-45 minutes later-

Heather thrusted a coil of rope in my hands. "What is this for?" I asked in confusion.

"He already put the fire out in the back of the Kitchen, so I'm going to have to get up on top. I noticed that there were skylights on the ceiling of the kitchen and mess hall. With that information, I think I will be able to sneak in through one of those and fetch my that key…wherever the heller it is in there."

"Um…Heather…how are we going to get up there?"

"You hold this end of the rope tightly. I'm going to throw this up there and see if I can snag it on something up there. The anchor hook thing that it has at the end should be sturdy enough." She swung her arms tightly, and then eventually threw the object upwards. It smacked the ceiling with a loud clang that made my girlfriend cringe. 'to loud' she mouthed. Taking the rope, she tugged it, and it fell off the ceiling, landing on the ground admit.

"Oops."

"No Oops about it Lindsey! There has to be something up there for it to grip!" She tossed it up again, and repeated the entire process again. And again. And again. I lost count. She was very angry now, and another failed toss would really set her off.

She through it up again, and it didn't even touch the ground. Next thing we saw was the hook and rope sailing through the air, landing between the two of us.

"What…Just happened?" Heather asked, picking up the hook.

"Hey girls! Some idiot keeps tossing this hook up here, and I keep trying to get rid of it!" Izzy called over the roof, hanging her head over the edge. "Come on up here, and we'll see who it is. You can use the ladder over there." The red-head pointed to a ladder on the corner that the two of us had apparently over-looked.

"Grrrr." Heather swung the hook-ended rope, and smacked the metal anchor right into Izzy's face, knocking her out for the time being.

"Ow…Heather? Why did you do that?"

"I had it up to here." The Korean motioned rapidly over her head, then moved over to the ladder.

"So now what? If you get down there, how will you get out?"

Once at the top, Heather took the rope that I had forgotten was wrapped around my arm off of me, and tied the end of it to the top of the ladder. "Lindsey, you will hold this. When I tug twice, you will pull me back up. Got it?"

"Sure Han-Heather!" I need to stop confusing her name.

"I'm off. If nutsie wakes up…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Never mind Lindsey. Just reel me down." I was still curious on what to do when Nitzzy woke up, but Heather untied the hook off the rope, and tied it around her waist. Slowly she rolled herself off, and I could feel the rope sliding through my hands as she used it to move down. The silence that followed afterwards was ear-deafening. No birds sang, no wind blew, Heather's shoes couldn't even be heard below me.

And I felt it. Two light tugs on the rope, encouraging me to start pulling up. Straining my arms more then I would have liked to, my arms pulled, and yanked. Briefly, my feet slipped from under me, and I recovered. Or so I thought. Heather's weight suddenly became impossible to hold, and I slipped again, fighting desperately to hold the rope as it slid through my hands.

"NO!" The fabric began to burn my hands, and with a sharp tug that strained my shoulders, I yanked it again. Outside of a quick scream from Heather, nothing could still be heard from below, or anywhere for that matter. Digging my heels into the roof and closing my eyes to concentrate, pulled again, trying my best to once again widen the distance between Heather and the evil Chef below.

"Lindsay. LINDSAY!" I opened my eyes, and she stood in front of me, while I was still pulling the rope around her waist.

"Oops."

-Heather's POV-

"I've completed my challenge, and guess what I run into! I see Gwen, my biggest rival, sucking up to Trent. Big Problem. Why? Because Boyfriend-girlfriend relationship here can be used the same as an alliance. And MY alliance will be the only one on this island. Fact. If THAT's not bad enough, Duncan and Gwen seem to be getting really chummy with each other also. That's a three person alliance versus MY alliance, and those aren't odds I like."

The asian pulled one leg up to her, resting her hands on her knee. "I'll have to break them up somehow. Surely there is some way to remove one of them from the competition." She lightly tapped her finger against her chin. "I could try and resolve the issue by sicking Izzy onto Gwen early, but that might just add to her cause." Suddendly, the raven-haired female's gaze at the camera became extremely menacing. "I've got it. It's risky, but I could set it up to make Trent look like a two-time cheater! Yes! LeShawnna, Bridgette, Gwen, and maybe Owen with Duncan would turn against him…And add that with votes from Lindsey, I, and Izzy, he's gone. And then Gwen might spiral into depression…I could sick Izzy onto her, confuse my biggest completion, pull Duncan to my side, remove everyone else with petty conflicts until Lindsey and I are the top two!" Her smirked echoed her devious scheme with extra influence. "This game is won."

-Heather's POV-

"Listen up, we need to break up Trent and Gwen…" Suddendly, Lindsey's wet, sting ridden condition came to my notice. "Now here's the plan…What happened to you?"

"Izzy tried to help! Bees stings of terror…lost keys!"

"Yeahhhh, here's the plan. First, you need to write a letter to Gwen."

"And take it to the post office?"

I looked at the blonde with a dumb-founded look. "Have you seen a post office around here?"

"Actually, if you go looking in the woods long enough, you'll see a cleverly hidden wall, and behind it looks to be an entire city!"

"Yeahhhhhh, sure Izzy." I slowly drew my gaze off of the redhead and back to my girlfriend. "Take the letter, and set it on Gwen's bed. Then, meet back up with me by the communal washrooms, and we'll discuss part two of our plans." I pointed to one of the trees in the near. "And if you see Gwen showing up, whistle or caw for me. Something so I know that she's coming."

"What does Izzy do?"

"You just stay out of our way. If all goes planned well today…I'll give you a reward tonight."

"Oh yeah! How do you like, little buddy!?" Again, the snake bit the fiery redhead on the temple. "He likes it too!"

"How are you not dead yet?"

"Relax. I'm immune to snake venom! It just makes me sleepy!" Suddenly her eyes rolled in their socks, and she collapsed onto the dock.

"Right…"

-Lindsey's POV-

I set the letter on the bed. Gently as I could. Heather said to make it look natural, and the main job of that would be to make it seem like it was placed there by someone. "There! Now I've got to run into a tree and…"

"I'll be back in a second!" Gwen! She was coming in! If she found me leaving the letter, she'd think that I was crushing on her and that I was so stupid that I couldn't find the post office! What would she say? What would she do!?

I ran to the window, trying to force it open. Brilliant. The thing was locked and shut tightly. I couldn't run, and I couldn't fight…

I could hide! Just as the door swung open, I jumped under the bed, banging my head against the baseboards as I did. The '_clunk-clunk-clunk_' of her approaching made me cringe that she would find me. I continued slinking backwards as some type of noise, like paper rustling and tearing could be heard.

"Meet me at the Dock at 5:00 for something special…Love Trent…" She sighed.

Something else demaned my attention. I looked onto the floor, and a large, brown bug ran up to me, crawled onto my arm, and up it…to my face.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream so badly. Several more ran up like I was their newest meal, crawling ontop of my legs, arms, chest, back, neck…

I heard the door slam. Gwen left. More and more of them crawled up on me, keeping me from the daylight. These bugs were going to kill me!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

My legs carried me across the campground, past Gwen and anything else. This was to much!

"Lindsey!?" I couldn't see her, but it sounded like Heater was right in front of me.

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETEMOFFOFMERIGHTNOWTHEYREGOINGTO KILLME!" I stopped, bending at the knees, and gasped for breath. Heather walked up beside me. "It's just a cockroach." Her hands knocked the last one of them off of my back. The others might have fallen off in my running, but I could still feel their evil legs on my body.

"Let us get this straight Lindsey. YOU go and get Trent to meet me at the Dock of Shame. Then, after you do that, go into the nearest big tree, and give me a signal when you see Gwen. Got it?"

"Yeah." I itched my stomach, and another roach ran out from my skirt and onto the ground. "EEK!"

-Heather's POV-

"I knew I couldn't count on that girl. At times, she can be SUCH a dumb blonde. Where is she?" In anger my eyes scanned the landscape again. Ahhh, now they were coming.

"I, like, don't know what's wrong with Heather! She's just acting all weird!"

Lindsey, may whatever God exists bless you! Not only did you get him here, you set up the bait for me! If she said that, it would be easier to convince Trent that something was up then one might think!

Quickly turning around, I put my part of the plan into action. Leaning over and burying my head against one of the supporting poles for the 'Wawnak-whatever' sign, I began to do my best impersonation of a fake cry.

"Heather? What's wrong?" That was his voice. Lindsey didn't goof thus far. I'd have to hope that she wouldn't screw the rest of this up.

"Nothing…" I sniffled, and rolled my eyes.

"No, really, tell me!"

The ends of my mouth turned upward at his gullibility. However, to pull this off, I had to force them back down. "Well, I don't want to sound like a sucker or anything…but…Gwen has just been SO mean to me and…" Another fake sniffle. "I just don't get why!" Throwing one of my arms onto his chest, I leaned against him. "I don't think I can go on!"

"Relax. She's just a hard girl to get to know. That's all." He lightly patted me on the back. Now was the chance to strike. "Don't take it personally."

"I'm so surprised to hear you…" *sinffle* "…Hear you here supporting her after all the…" Insert a fake tear here for extra perception. "…all the mean things she says about you!" And with that, cut off all emotions. "Ooops."

"Wha-?" He quickly pushed me off of him, stepping back so he could look right at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I feel terrible telling you about this…" I drew my hands up to my chest, adding visual perception to my 'struggles'. "But, you should know that Gwen confided in us while you males were gone, telling me she couldn't stand you."

A drop of blood trickled down from his lip. He must have been biting it in fear of the worst. "She thinks your cliché, your music stinks, and she's only stringing you along to get further in the game."

He stepped back several more times. "I thought…Gwen…and I…had a real connection." His voice dropped with every section of his sentence until it was just a whisper.

Thank you Trent for dropping your voice! Because of that, I could hear Lindsey crying out with a bird caw. "Gwen's just playing you for your vote. She's played us all." I covered my eyes with my hands, 'fighting' back 'tears'. "You're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it any more!"

"Wow. All this time I thought she liked me." He paused for a minute. "She really said my music stinks!?"

Wow. What a cliché asshole. First thing he thinks of is his music. I nodded my head, and closed the distance on him again. "Maybe Gwen thinks your music stinks…"

"kaw-ka-kaw!" Lindsey was going to blow my cover making THAT much racket. I got the point already.

"But I think your really talented." Drawing his face closer to mine as I said that, and holding it firm so he wouldn't back away. "Really, talented." And with that, I forced myself upon his lips.

He wasn't rejecting it. It just caught him so unaware that he didn't do anything. Give me Lindsey's awkward kisses anyday over him, who tasted like a brick wall and acted the same.

"Gahh." He separated himself from me, grabbing his head. "What have I done?" He walked off, lost in his own thought, leaving me on the dock, all alone. Now, where was Lindsey? I need a REAL kiss from a good girl.

-Lindsey's POV-

I pulled back from Heather again, catching my breath. "Heather…I need to tell you."

"It can wait Lindsey…It can wait." She pushed me against the tree again.

"No. It's not that. LeShawna told me…"

She seemed to stop with some slight annoyance, listening intently to what I said. "She said that everyone in the camp was joining together to vote you off because she thought you were a two-timer.

"Crap." She pulled away, running her hands through her hair. "That's it then. I thought that they'd turn against Trent. But NOOOO, they went right for me." She sat onto the ground, leaning up against a tree. "I would do anything to win this. I'd break up any other couple that shows up. But it backfired on me." I nervously sat down next to her, wrapping my right arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Heather. Maybe we could switch the votes or something?"

"Not going to work. The lock to the voting box had been changed just before the teams disbanded. I'm gone." Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling my head to her bosom while she stroked my long hair. "It was to much of a risk. Just to much…"

-Award Ceremony-30 minutes later-

:"Hey guys!" Izzy shook her head. "Whoo, what stinks!?"

"Hey Izzy…you've got a snake on your head." Duncan pointed awkwardly to the purple reptile that still had her in a bind.

"I know! But don't worry, he's friendly!" With that, the creature bit her on the head again. "See? Kisses!" And with that, she collapsed for at least the second time today.

"Garrrgh! It'd be time to claim your treasure!" Chris' annoying voice rang across the camp. "Whoever ye be that were fortunate enough to claim a key, claim your treasure matey!"

I looked at who got it, and who didn't. Gwen, Trent, Lindsey, Izzy, Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, and I."

I wondered what my going away 'reward' would be. Probably some leftovers from a poorly fixed meal.

Slipping my key into the first chest in the line, it fit right away. To easy. My hands slipped under the lid, and raised it, exposing the contents to the air once more. "Oh look. I got a gift basket." I said sarcastically. I reached down, and pulled out the 'card' that was enclosed with it. "and…an invincibility pass!" All of my fears were suddenly alleviated, almost like a large weight was removed from my chest A wicked grin spread across my face. My plans were back on track.

-Confessional Cam-Heather's POV-

"I'm really getting into this game! I can play these losers like a violin!"

-Lindsey's POV-

"And now for the moment we've all been waiting for. The moment of truth…MARSHMALLOW TIME!" Chris held up the plate of fluffy foods. "You know the routine. Whoever doesn't get the marshmallow, curtains for you!"

I looked at Heather. She was so confident, but she won invincibility. The look on her face made me think that she didn't even care about my fate. One of a content smile.

"Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, LeShawnna, Lindsey…"

I caught the marshmallow with glee! I could still stay with Hann-Heather!"

"Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Owen, Marshmallows for the lot of you!" I looked back at the plate. It looked like it had been licked clean. I knew Heather wouldn't get a marshmallow because she had the pass, still, it seemed like the marshmallows ran out way quicker then they should have.

And then, the campfire errupted into turmoil.

"Sorry dude."

"What! I thought I was getting along so well!"

"Aw yeah! Take your two-timing ways back to where you came from!"

"Guess you weren't getting along so well after all." I glanced at Heather, who began filing her nails.

"You don't even care, do you!?"

"Hey! I'm just here to play the game!"

Those words cut deep. What about Me? I thought we were still important.

"What do you care!? You think I'm just cliché!"

"Where did you get that from!?"

"Her!"

"You know that even after all of this, I STILL didn't vote for you!"

"Wait…then how did I get the boot?"

"My bad. I jumped the gun on that one." LeShawnna sheepishly blushed. "I told everyone to vote off you or Heather."

"And tonight…I'm invincible! That leaves poor old Trent here…"

All the voices swirling around so rapidly, it made me dizzy. The night did go as Heather planned.

"Looks like we got played."

The event continued to unfold as I stared in shock. Heather only confided in me her worries about being eliminated, but it all went according to plan. If she was so cruel and heartless to break up Trent and Gwen…and she used ME, then what would stop her from breaking us up to get farther in the game? When might she considered me useless and dump me?

The two of them came close for another kiss. It made me feel sad, as one questioned continued to prod me. Did Heather really care about me? Or…had she sucked me in for the ride?

-Heather's POV-

"Izzy?"

"Hey Heather! The snake finally left me. I don't know why though. Anyways, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…" I took my towel off of my form and stepped into one of the showers. I could hear her also sneak into the one beside me. "Like I said, someone has a sharp eye for you."

"Is it Chris!?"

I shuddered at the thought of that sociopath with anyone. "No. You see…" I grinned, grabbing some shampoo and running it through my hair. "Gwen has been drawing pictures of you all over her notebook. She's all into you."

"Gwen likes Izzy?" The redhead paused for a moment. I crossed my fingers, hoping that this wouldn't backfire on me. "That's awesome!"

"Glad you think so. She'll be happy to have you…distract her." I put selfish emphasis on the word exact. While I did that, the showerhead back up, making a groaning noise. "What the?" I reached up to tap it with my hand, hoping to re-rlease the hot water, when it made a groaning noise.

With that, I was suddenly covered in green and brown sewage. "What the-EW! Eew, ick ick! SEWAGE!? STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" No one listened to me. "NOOO, STOP IT NOW! Right now, you hear? RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p>And THAT is another chapter of Fragmented Romance! My friends, I'm glad to be back. But now college and stuff is hanging over me. And time looks VERY limited. Still, I hope you enjoyed. See you next part, if I can get it spat out soon!<p> 


	18. Hiding, Sneaking, and Screaming

Next chapter. I hate to admit it, but at one point in time, I had every chapter mapped out perfectly in my head. I still have the maps in my head for every chapter EXCEPT this one. I do not remember what I was going to have happen in this chapter one bit. So really, I'm trying to do this all on the fly…

Well, HERE WE…GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Island Episode 17 of 26-Lindsey's POV-<p>

"I'm like, SO glad that they included this grape-tastic pop in your reward Heather!" I observed the bubbles of air floating about in the drink. "It's like, the only thing I've REALLY been craving for on this island."

"I still cannot BELIEVE that LeShawna, of all things, shredded MY clothes!" Her voice was harsh and very edgy.

"Well…" I didn't want to upset her, but it did need to be said. "You DID steal Trent from Gwen. And that would be pretty major…" I brought the bottle up to my mouth again, taking another drink, allowing the flavors to run down my throat again. Sugary.

"Just shut up!" She hissed. "I had to do it so we could get farther along!"

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. Maybe I could make her a bit happier? "Want a drink?" Removing the bottle from my lips, I held it out toward her. She glanced at it, then at me, her face softening a little bit. I couldn't help but smile as she took the bottle, drinking the same thing that always made me feel better.

"PWAH!" Like a gag, she spat the lovely stuff out onto the ground, shoving the bottle back into my hands. "How can you drink that-that Sugar-Water!?"

That invoked a gasp from me. How could she insult something like that!?

"Sorry. I didn't know you wouldn't..."

"It's okay." Her arm dragged against her face, wiping off some of the excess liquid away from her mouth. "There are just, so many better things to drink that won't rot out your teeth and brain."

"Like what?" THIS was an interesting thing. What could taste better then grape-flavored soda!?

"Like…" She looked up. I looked upwards to, but I didn't see anything up there. "Ever had a warm mug of beer? Or lemon-flavored water?"

I shook my head to the negative. Besides, whoever heard of a warm beer? Beer should always be cold! Like that 'Crools Light', or however it was pronounced. "What else is there?"

Heather's gaze turned from that of the sky back down to me. "You could kiss me."

"What?"

"Surely my lips taste better then that stuff."

I looked at the bottle in my hands again. "Okay." I leaned in toward her, closing my eyes and eagerly anticipating her warm mouth against mine.

When they did meet, it was just like I remembered it. Her lips caressing mine, expressing a feeling of togetherness and companionship. However, she didn't taste better then grape flavored soda. Different from it, in a good way, but not 'better', per say.

-Confessional camera-Lindsey's POV-

"Heather is the best person anyone could ever be with! I mean, sure, she steals my food, barrows my clothes, and calls me names, but THAT is what BFF's are for, right!?" She looked at the camera with a raised eyebrow, almost expecting an answer. "Best FEMALE friends!"

The blonde sighed. "Not only that, but she really seems to respect ME and my ideas for her strategies! That's SO cool!"

-Confessional Camera-Heather's POV-

"Who cares about drinks and stuff? I still need to win a hundred G's. Drinking sugar water is going to get Lindsey, OR I, anywhere. We need to strategize. And I know I split up Trent and Gwen's relationship, but they made up at the campfire. The two freak shows will meet up after crazy goth girl is gone, and they can carry on their freaky whatever. Lindsey should have realized that now, I'll do whatever is necessary to secure our victory!"

"Besides, in this world, there are three types of people. Shepherdesses, assistance, and sheep. And Lindsey is the best assistance I'd probably ever get herding the people on the island, these…" The Korean put hands up to her head and made a 'baah' like noise, imitating a sheep.

"Besides, even though Lindsey is a bit…lacking, in the intellect department, her flip-flops still have more brains then the competition. Sure, her ideas are helpful, but I am still the one making plans. She just helps 'prop them up' whenever they start to fall. Even if she becomes 'useless', I'm not going to just dump her!"

-Heather's POV-

"Today's challenge is to Hide, and then go Seek. Chef, my close assistant, will be the one who seeks you all out. But beware…" I snarled as the maniacal host chuckled darkly. "He's got some degrees with this sort of stuff! The dude has intense military background and degree in man hunting, so that makes him the prime candidate to make this game excruciatingly hard!"

My eyes turned to the other end of the dock we were standing on. The chef was pumping up a water gun, readying to fire it. "What's with the water gun?" Duncan asked. I would have asked the same, but I'm not really ready for the stupid reason.

"The lifeguard chair is home base." Chris pointed to a hastily constructed wooden chair that hadn't been there before today. "When Chef finds you, he'll try his best to spray you. If you can escape his blast, which is HIGHLY unlikely, you can try to run to home base. But if catches you along the way, he'll DOUSE you with gallons of water!"

"Oooh, NOW we're going to get splashed with a bit of water! Now I'm TERRIFIED!" Duncan waved his hands in the air, feigning some mock fear. Reasons like that told me that indeed, the competition had no brains.

"Why don't you demonstrate, Chef…" The large 'black' man turned around, firing a huge blast at the host. One second, Chris was there. The next, he was not, leaving nothing more then a large, unrealistic gouge in the earth leading off into the woods. "NOT ON ME DUDE!" Chris' scream echoed through the forest from whence he was forcefully departed to.

After several minutes of waiting, I asked the one obvious question. "So, how do we win this game?"

The narcissist walked up, brushing water out of his hair. "It's quite simple actually. Either make it to the home base without being sprayed, Don't get discovered in your hiding place, or lastly, once you've been caught, help Chef find other campers. Doing ANY of these three things successfully will get you invincibility. Clear?"

"Uhhh…" My significant other was interrupted.

"You have ten minutes to hide. Only ten. Ready…and…GO!"

I darted, already thinking super strategically as to where I could hide. Lindsey's screaming in panic could be heard behind me, and for a second I contemplated the idea of bringing her with me. However, such a decision wouldn't be good, as one of us would have to earn immunity, and both of us together would lower our chances.

-Lindsey's POV-

"Fooled you. This isn't even MY bunk." I retorted to Chris' poor question of hiding somewhere different.

"Ohhh, Chef Hatchet!" With a loud smash the door burst down, and the sound of a water gun pumping filled my ears.

"IEEEEEEE!" The world sped by me as I leapt from Heather's top bunk, and flew through the window in the back of the cabin, shattering the glass and running as fast as I possibly could."

-5 minutes later-

"Knock Knock."

I uncurled from the fetal position on top of the toilet. "Who is it?"

"The entire viewing world!"

I wasn't familiar with this joke. "The entire viewing world who?"

A sigh sounded from the other end of the door. "Really Lindsey, you'll have to do a lot better at hiding then this!"

The idea of Chris calling Chef on me again burned into my mind. Throwing my hands up into the air again, I tore out of the bathrooms.

-5 MORE minutes later-

I could have sworn I saw Heather sneaking into the kitchen. Maybe the two of us could hide together and file our nails all the while? Surely she'd be stoked to see me here with her!

The door opened after my hand pressed against it, and I looked around the room. Everything seemed normal, like no one was in here. "Heather?" I whispered, trying to be as careful as I could. Walking over to the freezer door, I opened it up cautiously, hoping she was inside.

"Heather!" Her head hit the roof of the refrigerator in shock. "I'm so glad to see you're here also! We're like, destined to be together!"

"Wha- What are you doing here!?" Slamming the cold door behind her, she pointed to me. "Can't you find somewhere less suspicious? This challenge is 'Hide and Seek!' Not 'Hide in easily-seen and easily heard groups, and THEN seek!"

In fear, my body shrunk backwards. "But…" I tried looking away, fighting back tears. " I thought, we were, like, you know…"

She sighed, and one of her hands turned my head back toward her. "Look, Lindsey…" Using a finger from her other hand, she cautiously wiped a tear away from my eyes. "…But being together hurts our chances!"

"But…but what am I to do?"

"I don't know! Dig yourself a hole! Disguise yourself as a canoe! There's some ideas. But you'll need to do it away from anyone else!"

Suddenly the room lit up. Heather must have gotten another great idea! "Heheheheheheay!" I looked to see who was laughing, since it wasn't Heather or me. "This is MY kitchen, also known as, FORBIDDEN territory!" I was paralyzed in fear. Never before had he looked so tall and menacing, pumping up the water gun for a hard shot.

Heather's hot breath ran down my neck. "Lindsey, Run!" One of her hands gripped mine, and the kitchen just seemed to be gone! We were tearing through the camp at full speed, the dock in sight, Heather pulling me all along. I did the only thing I knew I could do. Scream.

"AIIIIIYIIIIII!"

"Shut up Lindsey! You're going to give us away!"

As we ended up on the dock, I looked behind us, seeing a huge burst of water surging towards us. With a splash my hair was ruined, as I landed atop of Heather, my head awkwardly buried inside of her breasts while her knees were drawn up into my groin. As if that wasn't bad enough, Chef's heavy, unfashionable boot was brought down onto my back, as he chuckled with glee.

-Heather's POV-

As Chef looked around in the Mess Hall, I sat beside Lindsey once again. Well, beside would be stretching it. She seemed to be intentionally sitting away from me. "Lindsey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Heather. Just…" She trailed away also. Yes, she wasn't nearly as smart as 'mwa', but something must be bugging her.

"If it deals with us hiding together, you know that we-"

"YAAAAHHHHH!" The glass to the window behind us suddenly shattered. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"RAAAA!"

The tranquil scenery just erupted as Psycho-Nut case tore across the campgrounds and toward the dock, Chef in hot pursuit. It took just a few seconds for me to figure out what to do. "After them!" I forcefully grabbed Lindsey's hand, only for her to trip down the steps after standing up. Instantly I began sprinting after the two of them, running off into the metaphorical 'sunset'.

It was for naught. Nutcase missed the safety set, and ended up in the water. By the time I caught up, gasping for breath, Chef had dragged her out of the water. That rendered my efforts useless.

*Pant-Pant* "Heather!" *Pant-huff* "You could have at least pulled me back up!"

I glanced over my shoulder toward the blonde. "You'll live. You don't look any worse for the wear."

"Hey girls! Any of you seen Gwen?" My attention was diverted back to Izzy, soaking wet and being held by her skirt by Chef Hatchet.

"Not yet."

"No. But why do you need Gwen?"

"Oh, well Heather told me."

I slapped Izzy on the side of the face and slammed my foot on top of Lindsey's. "Don't going blowing our plans on International Television!"

-Heather's POV-

"I had to shut them up." She takes her nail file and begins working on her left middle finger. "After all, my super secret plan is only for the three of us to know. All of you in the viewing audience out there will figure it out when everything comes crashing down for Gwenny."

-Lindsey's POV-

"Why does Heather still treat me so mean? I didn't do anything! I was just asking a question!"

-Normal POV-

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"WHHHHAAAA! OOH, I landed on my KEYS!"

Turning my attention from the two girls, my senses went on full alert as to what came from the Mess hall that Izzy had previously sprang out of. Carefully walking forward to it, my eyes stared at the door, waiting for whoever had fallen in there to reveal themselves. Shock of shocks when Owen and DJ threw open the door simultaneously. As opposed to Lindsey, both of them looked worse for the wear. "You guys, Are SO busted."

"Hey! I've got an idea!" I glanced over at Lindsey. "Since there are two of them, I'll bust one of them so we both get invincibility!"

I looked at my significant other for a second, contemplating this. "Sure. We'll do that your way, for now."

"Awesome! Owen, You're busted!"

The overweight blonde groaned. "Ah man! Can't I get a break around here!"

Walking up, I yanked the soft-hearted jock's arm away from him, virtually dragging him behind me. "Oh please girl! I'll do anything! Just seriously! Don't turn me in!"

I looked up at a bird in one of the trees. "Shut up, or I'll throw a rock at the bird."

"NO! Turn me in! I'll do anything!"

I frowned. That was to easy.

"Come on girl! I'll do anything if you'll let me go!" I looked over at Lindsey and Owen. Owen was begrudgingly walking toward where Chef would be, all the while Lindsey was trying to 'push' him, not realizing that she wasn't making him go anywhere.

"Figures." I whistled for Chef, however, he didn't turn and look at me. "Figures, again." I continued to drag my ticket to invincibility behind me, coming right up toward Chef. "I found DJ and Lindsey found Owen, both in the Mess Hall. I guess that's invincibility for us, right?"

He nodded affirmatively. "Then my work here is done…Gwen." The crazy goth girl was wrapped up in the false grass that would be put on golf courses and the like. "You're looking fetch as always."

-Lindsey's POV-

"The guys are teaming up against us. And as much as it makes me want to yak up my lunch, we'll have to vote together as a group for us to have any real chance of winning."

"I'd say we take out Duncan. He's mean, and I'd even tell that to his face." I looked out the window at Bridgette, sitting outside after what appeared to be a group of skunk had sprayed her earlier. I gave her some of my perfume, but it didn't even help.

"Sounds good to me! I don't trust that little criminal!" LeShawna, who had somehow also scored invincibility today, waved her finger in the air as if trying to emphasize her point.

"Speaking of trust…I don't trust that Owen. The way he is always happy and smiling…it's way to creepy to be natural. I say we lose him. Lindsey?"

I looked up from my nails, trying to get them not to look streaked. "Owen? Yes." I nodded. Whoever Heather thought of surely would be a prime candidate for elimination.

"But Owen is like, the nicest guy on the island!" I looked over at Lindsey, who was sitting real close to Gwen. "Anddddd, he plays a mean game at Canasta, Have you guys ever played that!? It's so fun!"

Heather hissed. This was angering her. I wish there was someway for me to cheer her up! "This is an Elimination game! Not a dance! We'll have to vote someone off to stay in the game." A few seconds passed. "Why don't you vote with us Izzy! We'll be like BFF's!"

I looked up from my nails. Despite all the compliments Heather had given me, 'BFF' was not one of them. "I thought I was your Best Female Friend."

"Oh. Best Female Friend?" The redhead girl laughed lightly. "Okay!"

"You do realize she'll just dump you after the vote."

I sighed, remembering Beth and thinking aloud. "It's true. She probably will…"

The world suddenly spun and I felt a sharp pain between my ribs after Heather elbowed me there. I fell onto the floor, my nail polish pooling on the carpet and my own fingers smeared with it. "OOOH! Heather!"

"It's just Nail Polish Lindsey. Deal with it. Are you three with us?"

I didn't see how Gwen, LeShaniqua, and Bridgette reacted, but Heather must not have liked it. "Fine! Let the chips fall, where they may." She angrily stormed pass me, and I could hear the door slam in the background as I stared at the disaster on the floor.

-Confessional Camera-Lindsey's POV-

"Okay, THAT was limited edition! I can NEVER get nail polish like that back!" A moment of silence from the blonde. "Maybe Beth was right. Maybe Heather's not for me, and maybe she's not such a nice person after all…"

* * *

><p>-Elimination Ceremony-<p>

"Really, there are only two marshmallows left on this plate. Again, I think some wildlife must have busted in and ate more bags of them. Heather, LeShawna, Lindsey, Gwen, DJ, Geoff, Izzy, all of you stand behind me, and away from that wretched stench!"

The two females joined with the rest of the group. Heather and Lindsey had voted for Owen. However, neither the blonde female or the female of Korean descent was unsure of where Izzy's vote lay.

Gwen had voted with Bridgette and LeShawnna for Duncan. Again, Izzy's vote was up in the air.

Duncan, DJ, and Owen had all voted for Bridgette. In this case, Geoff's vote was up in the air.

"You three all racked up a ton of votes. In fact, it was really to close to count." The narcissistic host tossed one marshmallow to Owen. "You are safe." Heather cursed, smacking her fist into her palm. Either Izzy had voted with them, keeping Heather's alliance intact and formidable, while Geoff voted with the guys, meaning Bridgette would leave. Despite being 'allied' with her enemies, Heather still saw the blonde haired surfer as a potential future ally. The other possibility would be that Duncan was gone after Izzy voted with the other three girls. IN that case, Heather's alliance with Lindsey was near useless.

"Izzy, who did you cast the vote for?"

"I'll tell you later!" The redhead whispered back. "This drama is SO exciting!"

"The last marshmallow goes to…" The two others stared at each other, and Heather began scheming again to make what could be a two-person team pay off. Lindsey just watched, like the others.

"…Bridgette!"

A large amount of oxygen was taken in from the 'safe' campers.

"Really, I'm shocked. I knew what the answer was, and even I didn't expect that."

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-Girls' Cabin-<p>

"Hey Gwen! Feeling lucky tonight!?"

I shifted my attention from the mirror that I was combing my hair with to Izzy's voice. Looking in the mirror at the reflection of the cabin, I could see Gwen leaning backwards as Izzy leaned toward her, almost ontop of her.

"Wha-? What do you mean!?"

"I know you have an interest in me, right!?"

I smiled widely. THIS would prove interesting.

"No! I-I just…"

"Just like drawing revealing, lude pictures of me, right!?" I glanced over at Lindsey, on her bunk as she looked at me, and looked back at the scene that was unfolding. I took a second glance at LeShawna, who had her face buried in the pillow, snoring at a medium volume, all worn out from swimming and hiding all day. "See! Like this one!" Izzy held up Gothie's book, her finger pointing right to a very revealing image.

Gwen's face turned three shades deeper then crimson. "Please, give me that back?" She responded, her voice having dropped to the volume of a whisper, like a mouse.

"No! Check out this one here, I LOVE how you did this one, so artsy, and with a natural background too!"

The sun-fearing emo snatched the book from my living weapon. "Izzy, since when have you gone looking in my book! Besides…" She looked anxiously to her right. "You could have taken it and drawn pictures of yourself inside of there!"

"Nah. I'm not that good at drawing. But I AM good at video editing!"

"That's…great." Gwen was trying to detour away from the subject.

"So how about it!?" Again, Izzy started to lean over Gwen again. "You should know that I LOVE Goths that dress good."

"Uh…thanks…but…no."

"What If I complimented you!? Maybe that would work?" Again I darted my gaze over toward Lindsey, who was leaning off the edge of the bed in slight confusion.

"Not really. Look, I'm not the type of girl who will sleep with anyone."

"Lemme think of a good compliment here…hmmm." Her green eyes turned upward. "Nice shoes! Wanna bang!?'

Gwen backed up as far as she could, until she was pinned between Izzy and the wall. "Really, Izzy, you're a great girl and all, but I'm really not going to do that, I'm not really a lesbian, I just draw all sorts of things…and even if I was, not here, in front of all of these other people, and not on this island, where Chris' cameras can see anything!"

"It's always more fun with people watching!"

"But…I mean, it's not like Lindsey and Heather do it where everyone is watching…!" With that the goth gasped. "Oh no…Heather…I didn't mean to."

Gwen must have figured out already that by telling anyone else about Lindsey and I, I would try to dole out severe punishments. It was strange, having the one girl who was more of a thorn in my side then anyone else, trying to cover her tracks to save her chances for the money.

"Wait, Heather, when did Gwen find out about us?"

"Back…with my uncle…remember?"

"Oh."

"Gwenny, Izzy already knows all about us." I stepped away from the mirror and walked over to the other end of the cabin, peering over Izzy's shoulder as the psycho hose beast continued to try and press an advantage on Gwen. "Look at this as insurance. You don't vote again Lindsey or I, tell anyone about us, or whatnot. Otherwise, I'll go public about your relationship with Izzy."

"I don't HAVE a relationship with Izzy! At least, not yet! I'm still with Trent!"

"I know right." Feigning a sad face, I pressed my advantage. "Vote with us in the next elimination, or Trent will find out on International TV that you and Izzy are an item. OH, I just can't WAIT to see the look on his face!"

Gwen bit her lip, looking to the side. "Heather, I helped you with your family problems even. Can't you give me a break for that and call it even?"

"My, my, my. How the tables have turned."

"They have?"

"Please be quiet Lindsey. At least look at it like this. It will take your mind off of Trent. You could say that I removed one lover for another."

"I'm not…"

"Keep Izzy entertained somehow. Because even if I don't go public with the two of you, however much 'real' a relationship between you two becomes, I have no idea how far this nutcase will go to crack you open."

Gwen glanced at Izzy, still towering over her, then back at me. I had her caught and pegged. "Okay. I'll vote with you."

"And maybe you'll keep Izzy entertained?"

Gwen blushed and groaned. "This is strictly off the books."

"Oh sure, sure. Whatever you say Gothie." I turned around and walked off toward the bed Lindsey and I would be sharing. "Whatever you say." I turned my attention back to the blonde. "Lindsey, do you need anything?"

Lindsey started to say something, then closed her mouth. "I don't have all night." I remarked, pulling the covers back and crawling in beside her.

"Maybe a good night kiss!?"

…how typical. She was definitely the submissive, emotional one out of us. I leaned in toward her lips, closing my eyes and connecting hers with mine. She still tasted sweet and appealing, and with a bit of force, I pushed my tongue into her mouth, running it along her teeth like a brush before 'wrestling' with her tongue.

Her gasp filled the room as she pulled back. "Goodnight Lindsey. Sweet dreams, sleeping, whatever you call it. I laid down, and as she came down beside me, I wrapped my arms around her glorified bust, allowing sleep to overtake me once more.

"Izzy! *Gasp* Don't touch me there! We're just now on these *Groan* terms."

* * *

><p>Ah yes. I'm happy with the way this went. I hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

I'm going to try and play around a bit with Gwen and Izzy as a side thing, but next chapter is SUPER important. Just to let you know though, I won't be able to update very much for a while. Going to camp, then not long afterwards I'll be heading to the house of a family friend. Then college starts next month for me. Etc.

Still, review. At least two reviews always push me forward and encourage me to continue.

Lastly, inspiration for using the Gwen and Izzy pairing first came from 'RedEyedWarrior', aka Cottontop. You know who you are.


	19. That's Off the Chain!

Sorry it's been so long. I've been gone two of the last three weeks.

This chapter was the one that started the entire story. I wanted to expand, a long time ago, on the breakdown between these two females. However, I wanted a good back story. My first idea was to *selfishly*, write a version of TDI with a character loosely based off of myself to replace Ezekiel and accidentally drove a wedge in. And don't worry; the OC wasn't going to win the million. He was going to finish 8th, I think…

Then this story, somehow, came about. I think it was because of the severe lack of Mature Yuri fics in the TD section, and a very severe lack of Yuri TD fics with plot.

The songs that inspired this chapter was originally 'That's Off The Chain' by Selena Gomez. Now it's that and 'Slow Down', also by Selena Gomez. Love her new album.

With no further adue, for my, *Personally*, most anticipated chapter, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Total Drama Island-Episode 18 of 26-Lindsey's POV-<p>

"Can I see that for a second?"

I nodded, handing the flyswatter to my girlfriend. She took it, and a fit of anger, slapped my leg with it. "Careful where you're flipping those things next time!"

"Sorry Heather."

She stared at me through her dark sunglasses, sitting up on the dock and looking at me. Behind the shades, I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

A very loud noise filled the air. It sounded like a duck call a bit. "What was that?"

Heather put her finger up to her mouth, looking out to the woods. I put my finger to my mouth also, but it didn't tell me what the noise was. Strange.

"BABY COME BACK, SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING, COME BACK TO MEEEEEE!"

"Is that Geoff?"

Heather nodded affirmatively. "How weak."

"Would you cry over me if I left?"

The Korean female slid her glasses up atop of her head. Her eyes looking straight at me. "I'm not sure. I think the shock that you were gone would keep me from feeling that hurt, until you had been gone a long time."

She said something caring, I think, but very Heather-like. "Ah. I'd cry for you too Heather!" I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her torso, smiling. We could always be together.

"Lindsey. Cameras are watching!" She whispered very hoarsely.

I immediately pulled back, standing up and brushing myself off nervously. "Ahhh, Poor Geoff. It must be tough for him to go through this!" Hopefully that distracted the camera.

"Since they started up their 'guys alliance'." Heather stated. Apparently she said something to Gwen. I didn't catch it all though while talking to myself. "He's no fool. He needs Geoff's vote to stay in the game."

"Hey! I got an idea! Maybe we should try forming a girl's alliance again!" It might not have worked last time, but try and try again! Now who was it that said that?

Heather face-palmed. "Ugh. Trying the same route multiple times is the mark of a crazy person."

"Like Izzy?" I asked.

"Yes. Like Izzy."

"Like your unc-"

She swatted me again, her cue that I should shut up. "Yes. Like any crazy person."

"NYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEYYYYYNNNNN!" The sound of the camp's speakers feeding back on each other filled the room, and I gripped my ears in pain. "Morning campers! Today's challenge awaits you at the Arts and Crafts center!"

* * *

><p>-10 minutes later-<p>

"It looks more like the 'arts of crap' center."

"Yeahhhh, it used to be an outhouse, but we needed somewhere for Chef to park his road hog." The black-haired host kicked the door open, and inside was a motorcycle, looking redder then any other motorcycle I had seen on this island! "Isn't it so red and perfect Heather!?"

"Yes. Yes it is." She drew her face into a cunning smile. She probably thought of something.

"Which brings us to today's challenge! Building your own wheels!"

Chris began telling us on how we would need to build a bike. He tossed some book thing to Heather. But before I could even ask what it was… "EWWWW! It's furry!" Heather tossed the book, and Izzy caught it. "Ooooh, nice. It's got mold spores. How about it Gwen? Huh!? Huh!? Whaddya think about this!?"

Gwen nervously shifted about. "Uh, yeah…really cool."

"Freaks. Lindsey, you and I get first dibs!"

"Ah, that's so sweet of you Heather!" I walked over to the pile of bike pieces, picking up a pair of handlebars.

"I'm going to make my Dream bike! Yeah baby!"

I smiled at Omar. That gave me the perfect idea! "Ahh, Me to! You see, every year at Christmas I asked for a 'Sunset Sally'. But I never got one…" I frowned a bit.

"REALLY!? Santa never got you, your…your Christmas wish!?"

"Man, that just ain't right!" I could hear DJ start to cry.

"Ah, thanks guys. But now I can build one of my own! Right Heather!?"

Heather tossed a pair of wheels out of the pile. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want to build is fine with me. Just make sure it is fast!"

* * *

><p>-Confessional Camera-Heather's POV-<p>

"The guys think that they are SO stealth. Building their little alliances. But the last voting ceremony showed that Lindsey, Izzy, and I make a MUCH better alliance then the four of them. We'll make it much, much farther. But it's kinda 'cute' how they squabble over it. However, why work on your own bike alone, when you could get someone else to work on it with you?"

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

"Excuse me, Lindsey." I grabbed her and pulled her up next to me. "You see that bike in their?" I whispered, pointing into the Arts and Crap center, as Duncan had appropriately named it. "The one with all the fancy exhausts and stuff? Dismantle it." I handed her a two-ended wrench.

"But what about my bike? I want to win it to."

"Of course we both do. But look at it this way. I'll get working with you on yours right after we get mine done with. Deal?"

She twisted her face a bit. I wonder if she didn't fully believe me. "Deal, I guess…"

"Come on Lindsey." As we walked in, I closed the door behind us. "We're girlfriends! Would I steer my lover wrong?" Quickly, I planted a kiss on her check, watching the blonde blush a light shade of pink.

* * *

><p>-Confessional Camera-Lindsey's POV-<p>

"Ok. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think Heather has always been trustworthy to me before. That I know of…"

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

I grabbed the exhaust pipe, and using the blowtorch that had been on the wall, carefully welded it onto the metallic frame of the bike. "That's that one. I'll save the other one for Lindsey's bike, unless…" Using my hands, I pushed the pair of dirt-stained glass goggles off of my eyes, calling to her underneath Chef's Road hog. "You want a exhaust for your bike also, right? I could install one now right now for you, if you want?"

"No thanks Heather. I just want mine to look like the Sunset Sally I remember! But thanks for offering!" She slid out from underneath the bike, her face stained with grease. "Look what I found Heather! It's an ugly doll with pretty black hair, just like you! I think I'm going to use her for my bike."

That comment kind of hurt. She had always said she thought I looked beautiful, but suddenly she was back-pedaling and saying that only my hair looked good?

"Um…cute. Just get back to dismantling the bike."

"I think I screwed that up. Let me try again. This ugly doll has pretty black hair like you have! How did that sound?" I sighed.

* * *

><p>-Lindsey's POV-Confessional Camera-<p>

"I think sometimes I say the wrong thing. Once I told my math teacher that his hair piece looked cute like my dog's but. But he didn't know that my dog has such a cute little but. He totally took it the wrong way!

-Heather's POV-Confessional Camera-

"It's things like that. Small things that irk me. It's not nearly enough for us to break off what we have going, but it sure does get annoying. That, and her keep calling me Hannah, yet she seems to have everyone else's name down." The raven-haired female crossed her arms, looking upwards in thought. "Come to think of it…why doesn't she have my name learned yet? She was screaming it that one night." Her eyes landed back on the camera, realizing it was recording. "In pain…that is. Dang, why did Chris have to put a lock on the tape compartment?"

* * *

><p>-1.5 hours later-Heather's POV-<p>

"Let's judge the rides!" My eyes watched the narcissist as he approached my bike. "Simple, very aerodynamic. Nice"

I beamed back. "It only ways TWO ounces!"

"Like her brain." I scowled over my shoulder at LeShawna.

"LeShawna. Seriously? You didn't even get anything built?"

Ghetto moron groaned. "I've never built a bike before! How do you expect me to build one now!?"

"I bet you've never even ridden a bike."

She looked downward. "Um…that doesn't matter!"

Now my eyes followed closely as he went to Lindsey's machine. For some odd reason, she was so hung up on the Sally-bike thing that she got minimal parts form the stripping. While that made it easier for me, it also concerned me for her vulnerability.

Her smile stretched to her ears, I swear. "Go ahead! Ring the bell!" The host scratched his chin, and gently tapped the bell. My blonde buxom was bursting at the seams with joy. It was a bit soothing to see her so happy, yet still, nerve-racking at her lack on knowledge. "The actual bike would make horse-like sound effects, but still!"

"Yeah. Hey, does anyone know where Gwen and Izzy have ran off to?"

A pair of feminine screams could be heard in the woods.

"Oh well, their loss. Because we are going to race these babies! HARD!"

I knew this would happen. "Awesome! Mine and Lindsey's bike were built totally for speed! Right!?" It was my turn to burst with happiness from the seams, just not in a Lindsey-type way.

"Totally!"

"That's great! But you'll be switching you bikes with other people's! Yeah. Cruel twist, huh!? See you at the beach!"

I looked at the host in shock, and cursed under my breath. This shot my chances down, terribly so.

* * *

><p>-Lindsey's POV-<p>

"Okay! Here's how it works! Everyone here will pick a name out of this helmet to see who's bike they are riding. If your bikes makes it across the finish line, You get to ride it for the final round. If you win the final round, you will earn invincibility."

I took a card out of the helmet. By the time I had gotten there, only two cards were left. However, when I found out who's bike it was I would be riding, I nearly jumped with joy. "Hey lookie Heather! I got your bike!"

She looked at the card in her hand, and crushed it. Did that anger her or something? "Lindsey, that's great." She turned around, again, one of her scarier faces staring back at me. "If you cross the finish line on my bike, I'll get to ride for invincibility. So, if it looks like you are loosing the race, press the small red button."

"Okay. But what about me and my bike?"

She clinched the card tighter in her fist, a very angry look over her face. "Have you seen DJ's bike I bet it won't be able to move. And THAT'S what I've been stuck with!"

"Oh, sorry to hear that Heather. Anyways, I'm off! Bye!" I ran off to grab her bike. Sure, it wasn't MY bike that I made, but it was the next best thing!

"Now, before we get started, has ANYONE seen Gwen and Izzy?" I raised my hand, then brought it back down, not remembering what I was going to say. No one responded. The two of them must be off somewhere if not with us. Maybe Heather had them leave?

"Get on your bikes!" Quickly I grabbed Heather's bike, swinging my right leg over it and sitting on the seat. "On your marks!" I looked at everyone else, and at the road ahead. "Get set-Paramedics on Standby…" I looked at the finish line on the other end of the beach. "GO!"

I forcefully pushed the left pedal down, in turn pushing the right pedal upward. Working a motion thoroughly, the bike took off in a straight direction. The wind started to press against my face and sand got into my eyes, forcing me to close them. Only I couldn't see as well when I closed them.

"I know this is messed up, but, YE-HAW! THIS IS ONE BLOOMIN' RIDE!"

I smiled at Dunny as I pulled up beside him. "I know, right!?" Even HE liked my bike.

He opened his mouth to reply, when there was the sound of something really loud behind us. I looked over my shoulder, and something big, white and gray zoomed by, throwing countless amounts of sand onto me. Whatever it was, it moved to fast for me to pedal up to. Now…Heather said something about a button, right? What would it have done again?

Ignoring that, my eyes glanced at a small red flag poking out from a pile of sand by the finish! I won…kinda. The other person went by so fast that he won, and I couldn't tell who it even was! I got off quickly, turning and looking for Heather. Surely she won also, right? Maybe she was the person who went by real fast?

A loud scream captured my attention, and I looked behind me, as a large plume of sand rushed around the island toward us. I threw my arms up, hoping that it would see me and move away.

It didn't. The sand plume suddenly stopped, and Owen was flung off of it, onto the Chef. Chris said something about a motocross, and drove off. It all happened so fast…

"Wasteful piles of mental garbage"

I walked up carefully to my girlfriend, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey, I won for you."

She looked over her shoulder at me, her aggravated look dieing down a bit. "That's great Lindsey."

"And your hair still looks so nice! My hair is like a rat's next after going that fast." I sighed. I could just run my hand through my hair and tell that it would take HOURS to brush it clean.

"Your hair is only secondary in importance. After this challenge, we can brush our hair like we always do. However, right now…" Heather wrapped her right arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. She poised her left hand in the air, as if she was motioning to some great invisible thing that I couldn't see. "The goal is for us to make it to the finish. If I get invincibility, I can get my alliance to kick out anyone we want!"

"I thought it was 'our' alliance?" I turned my head to face her.

"Right, 'OUR'. Sorry."

* * *

><p>-Heather's POV-<p>

My hands firmly gripped the handlebars. Lindsey, Owen, and Duncan engaged in some small talk, but I started strategizing as how I would overcome my opponents.

Owen's machine was built close to the ground. It was sturdy, and wouldn't break apart unless acted upon by a force underneath the bike. However, it was kind of slow. I could outpace him. Duncan's was different. I saw how fast the overweight boy had gone on that thing, and that was WITH extra weight. If necessary, I could let him pull up beside me and kick him off or something?

A familiar, annoying voice interrupted my thoughts. "CAMPERS! WELCOME TO THE MOTOR-OTOR-TOR-OR-R CROSS-ROSS-OSS-S CHALLENGE!" My eyes turned toward the narcissist. "Using your own bikes, you'll race the course while avoiding hidden pit-falls. Like dodging landmines." An explosion rang out on the course ahead, accompanied by a stream of smoke drifting into the atmosphere. "Maneuvering through an oil slick, and lastly, jumping over the piranhas!" I briefly wondered how he got the money for all of these death traps.

"Oh, and one more thing. First one to cross, wins invincibility. Last one across gets voted off the island. Just without the votes. No campfire ceremony. No drama. Do not pass 'Go', do not collect 200 dollars, or a marshmallow. Just straight to the Boat of Losers!"

I leaned over to my blonde accomplice. "Listen. This is a deathtrap. We'll have to stick together. So, here's the plan. We'll let the other two go through the courses and find ways through. One of us will get across the piranhas at the end, leaving the other one to win immunity."

"Great idea! I thought it would be a great idea if I won!"

I thought for a second. Yeah, I'd have no problem with her winning. But that would mean that either I would really have to screw up and probably get sent home.

"Great idea in theory. However, if I go down, who's going to come up with all the strategies?"

"Oh. Your right."

"Relax. I have no problem if you do, honestly, win. But for the sake of safety, let us try and get both of us across, regardless of order. If the piranhas don't eat us, then Owen or Duncan will be cast off, and we both make it to the next week."

* * *

><p>-Lindsey's POV-Confessional cam-<p>

"Heather's really smart! It's great to have my angel as a good female friend! What would I do without her!?"

-Heather's POV-Confessional Cam-

"I have no idea if she will come in second, or me, for that matter. What does matter is that we are the first two across, and hopefully, the only two across. The last two weeks have proven, invincibility is everything!"

-No time elapse-Heather's POV-

"I can almost taste marshmallows. Can't you Lindsey?"

"Mmmm, YES!" The look on her face was very familiar to the look of ecstasy. The look that I enjoy painting on her face.

"Oh racers, take your positions!" Everyone's eyes drew back to Chris, holding his hand up in the air. "AND GO!"

I held back right away, letting the men ride off. I think that Duncan had the same strategy, because while he pulled behind Owen, he was surely holding back considering the speed he had earlier. I kept my eyes fixated over the first hill, hoping that the men would have a path cleared for us.

"WHAAAAA!" Another large explosion rang out, and what sounded like fatso flew through the air and landing a LONG ways away.

As Lindsey and I pulled over the first hill, every other mine in the vicinity was activated, and I could see another plume of sand that could only be generated by the speeds that Duncan's bike could make. He was pulling away, and moving so fast that the mines weren't affecting his bike! Was this a flaw on my part?

I pulled even with Lindsey, the two of us arcing over various mine-blown holes in the sandy track. However, I guess some mines were left over, and Lindsey suddenly vanished from my side, screaming in joy at the prospect and 'rush' of being thrown hundreds of feet into the air.

The next noise that came to my ears was the sound of something falling into oil. I looked ahead, slamming on the breaks and trying to reduce my speed before getting to the oil slick. Duncan had already wiped out inside of it. To much speed and not enough control. My plan was back on track.

"YEAH!" Lindsey randomly landed in front of me, back wheel first. The mop she had used for the bike's 'tail' dragging in the upcoming slick, clearing a 'safer' path ahead.

I crouched a bit lower, letting my hands off the breaks and briefly pulling even with her after passing the oily substance. Just then, she slammed her breaks on, hard. I don't know what came over her. Maybe fear at the jumping piranhas. Regardless, I took this as my chance, slamming my elbow into the red button.

Her rapidly diminishing momentum was enough to launch her almost across the entire pool, her wooden rear wheel snagging on the outermost lip. However, the motor in MY bike had the opposite effect on momentum then her breaks did. The entire world went sky-blue, and my bike smash-landed onto the ground at the finish, jarring my body. I didn't realize it had been so tense until that impact rocked me.

"We have our winner! Heather!" I slammed the breaks back on, killing the engine and spinning the machine around, drifting the speed out of it. Relief flooded my brain and body. Three weeks straight of winning incivility for me. Two in a row for Lindsey.

"YAAAY! We did it!" Lindsey must of pulled her bike off the lip of the pool and rode it to second behind me. "We won! We're safe!" She grabbed my arms tightly, and it looked like she would try to pull me in for a kiss. On International TV. Again.

"That's not exactly true." My gaze shifted to the mid-30's host. "You see, Heather IS safe because her bike crossed the line first. However, because Owen crossed without his bike, and Duncan wiped out, the last person to cross the line, was you, Lindsey." His grin spread to wide for my comfort, and my cool relief dropped away to searing anger. "Lindsey, babe, it's dock of shame time for you!"

"Ok…I'm so confused." I looked at my girlfriend, holding one hand to her face and scratching that arm with the other.

"It means…" I dragged out slowly. "I can't save you from elimination."

My plan failed. My eagerness to continue clouded my judgments. For the first time, I had the wrong strategy. And because of that, it was going to cost me the most dearest thing ever.

"Actually Heather. You could keep Lindsey on. All you have to do is give up your invincibility. Then Lindsey will be safe from any farther harm, and will be able to go on through the game." His mouth contorted to a seemingly evil grin. "But then, that would be the end of the line for YOU Heather. You would be the one to go."

I looked at Lindsey, who seemed to be grasping the notion, but was in shock just as much as me. "But…I won. I helped to build your bike." She grabbed my wrist, holding it affectionately.

I paused for a minute. Give up everything I've learned to love, and continue on, hoping that, with a weakened alliance, I could still earn money to protect me from any other crazies. Or, let my girlfriend continue, maybe never get to see her again, and I'd live the rest of my life in fear until someone did kill me.

_This must be what it feels like to have the weight of the world pressing down on one's self._ "I…I can't give it up."

"But, we were going to the Final 3 together! Heck, Final 2!"

"Guess we're not." I stated, defeated.

"Aren't you even sad? We're like, Best Girlfriends ever!" The words I said earlier this very day stuck me in the face. I didn't feel remorse yet, true. It was just to mind-numbing. "Don't answer that. You said you wouldn't feel sad." I looked again at the busty female, who had just answered her own question.

"I guess this means that we won't be best female friends for life." She gasped. Something was clicking inside of her limited mind.

"I can't believe you said that! We even pinky swore!" I crossed my arms, trying to put up a cool-calm-collected picture out to the rest of the world.

"Are you saying that I've been helping you all this time, and you didn't even like me!?"

My mouth dropped. How could she ask that!? What we had, what I had done for her even!

"Go ahead Heather! Tell everyone what you really thing about me!" She was pushing it. Our first TRUE fight would be our last.

For myself, personally, I could see where this was going. Time seemed to slow down and the guilty feeling I ran from fro years crept back into my skull. I had to lie to protect myself, and her. "Um. Not really." She gasped, taking a step back. She forced me into it. I sliced her innocence deeply, and didn't even want to.

"Your saying, you were only here to become a celebrity!?"

I had to keep the act up. "Yessss." I let out through gritted teeth.

"Whoa. That's cold brah."

My gaze focused on Duncan, covered in purple and black oil. And everyone else. Even the TV crew. My rage was boiling, and I snapped back at the delinquent. "What, you're not must better! All you do is run around and scare the crap out of everyone!"

"Yeah!? Well, at least I'm STRAIGHT with people about how I feel with it. Telling it to their faces!"

"Whatever. I have invincibility!" I snapped back. "You, nor anyone else, can touch ME!"

LeShawnna's voice echoed in the background. "This week."

"You-You really are mean!" Again, my face turned toward Lindsey. "All those bad things that everyone said about you, is true! Beth was right about us, you, me! Why, you're nothing more then a Two-Face backstabbing Lying little Fucking Asshole, AND you're a Fucking Bitch!"

That was the first time I had EVER heard Lindsey swear. She hadn't tainted her language with profanity through her life, so when she did deliver it, it had added meaning. My blood ran cold, and I even took a step back, blinking to hold back a tear.

But she wasn't done. The roles in life were cruelly reversed. I had become the weak, emotional one out of us, and she was the fiery goddess, proven by the look of rage on her face, a emotion I didn't even know if she could feel. "I always told them they were wrong! I stuck up for you because I thought we were inseparable! But all of them are right! You really are a Two-Face backstabbing Lying little Fucking Asshole, AND you're a Fucking Bitch! And Guess what!? Whatever we had, Is OVER! DONE! FINISHED! I'd rather stare an entire day starring at Owen's but, then spend any time out with you!" I gasped. "And PS, your shoes are tacky."

That last line was a pointless blow, but she had vented out of her system. Laughter erupted from everyone else on the island, except Lindsey and I. Her face fell from her anger and rage, into a contortion of hopeless anger and sadness.

I had to look away. Her final emotional reaction, the one of hurting silence, cut me deeper then anything else. Instinctively, I shouted at everyone who was laughing. "Go jump in the piranha lake!" I turned around, walking away slowly. My mind numb, my heart cold, yet still feeling. It felt as if my cruel uncle, Allah curse his soul, had taken his sword and sliced it from my heart to my stomach, letting the blood pool inside my intestines. The sound of Izzy and Gwen screaming in the background was only lightly audible.

-Lindsey's POV-Confessional Camera-

"I don't know what came over me!?" The female buried her hands in her face. "I thought she was the best girl anyone could ever meet! But, Heather really is a Two-Face backstabbing Lying little Fucking As-"

-Heather's POV-Dock of Shame-

"Thanks for the support LaQuisha. And Gwench!" I sighed as my ex garbled up the names of my enemies once more.

"Take care girlfriend. If it makes you feel better, we would have kept you on." That was the female trash-compactor.

"Really? Thanks. Bye guys! I'll see you later, I hope." She walked up, closer toward me, but stopping beside Owen. "I think out of everyone still here, I'll miss you the most!" Like a baby, the overweight blonde grabbed her, and squeezed her tightly while bawling.

Yet, even that scene came to a close. She walked up next to me, who was standing right by the boat. The last person she would walk by. "Good luck Heather." She replied sarcastically, sounding more like me then herself. "I hope you get everything your Karma owes you." Her left hand raised in a tightened fist, save for her middle finger sticking straight up.

I was to numb to even respond as she walked away. "I'm ready to go!" She proudly stepped on the boat, and the last words I heard her say cut me worse then anything else.

"I hope I can meet up with Tyler again. He and I have a lot of catching up to do!"

* * *

><p>-12 hours later-<p>

I laid awake in my bed, the events of the afternoon and night replaying over and over in my head. I could put as much blame on the show, on Chris, on the challenge, or anything. But there was one thing that always came back.

I was the one who signed the contract joining the island. And I was the one who had to say the words that ruptured a whole in everything I had learned to love.

It was my fault. Just like whatever anyone had said in my younger years. My un-supportive parents. My classmates. My siblings. Anything that went wrong, where I was involved in my younger years, the blame was pinned on me.

And once again, they were all right.

It felt cold without another warm body beside my own. And silent. My feet seemed distant, dis-attached as I stumbled outside of the cabin. I just walked through the forest, waiting until I was away from everyone and anyone else.

And like that, tears of 16 years poured from my eyes. I collapsed onto the stump of a decapitated tree, the same one I and Lindsey had once discussed 'alliance' things on. The saltwater just poured out, expressing my anger and sorrow.

I don't know how long it was, or how loud. I didn't care. But I was aware of a pair of hands on my back, lightly tapping me.

"Relax. It will be fine."

I stood up, turning around to face the redhead. Izzy just smiled hap-heartedly. I didn't know who filled her in on the entire thing, but she was the only other person that knew about us that I had any 'reasonable' amount of safety with. My body collapsed into hers, and she pulled me close to her, hands gently massaging and patting my back like a true mother would as I emptied my soul, wordlessly, into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>It's late. This chapter emotionally drained me. It was harder to write this then I thought.<p>

I still have more chapters to go. We need to see the scars left from this, right? All you loyal reviewers, please do keep reviewing. The reviews help tremendously.


End file.
